Unveil the secret
by justelaura
Summary: De sombres secrets planent sur l'entreprise Mordor, gérée par le redoutable Sauron. Au péril de sa vie, Bilbo va tenter de les découvrir mais l'affaire ne sera pas aisée. Qu'importe, il sait se débrouiller par lui-même et ne craint pas les risques qu'il encourt. Alors quand son employeur veut lui attribuer une protection rapprochée, Bilbo grince des dents. UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà donc pour un nouveau Thilbo et pour ma première longue fic sur ce site ! Champagne !  
J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant soutenues jusqu'ici par leurs reviews, leurs favoris... Merci à vous qui me donnez envie de continuer ;)  
Et un remerciement tout spécial à ma beta/sister/professeur La Dictateuse :3

J'espère que ma nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

* * *

Unveil the secret

Chapitre 1

Bilbo Baggins était ce genre de personne qu'on ne remarquait pas parmis la foule et qui n'attirait aucun soupçon. Certains disaient de lui qu'il avait un talent caché, d'autres, plus réalistes, qu'il était seulement discret.

Après tout il était tellement facile de se faire oublier quand on savait comment faire. Et dans sa profession cette facilité devenait un atout primordial.

Aux yeux de tous, il était Arthur Dent, modeste employé travaillant dans une entreprise lambda. Du moins c'était ainsi qu'il remplissait sa fiche d'impôt. Dans les faits son secteur était plus l'espionnage et la recherche d'information. Et là il s'attaquait à un gros morceau.

Mordor, la plus grande entreprise d'Erebor, également celle avec le plus de bénéfices. Elle vendait tous types d'appareils électroménagers et grâce à son installation à Erebor, l'entreprise avait une position stratégique lui permettant d'être au centre de tous les échanges commerciaux. Elle avait donc des clients des Monts de fer jusqu'au Rohan voir bien au-delà. Aucun concurrent ne lui résistait très longtemps et tous disparaissaient vite de la circulation. Trop vite justement...

Son dirigeant, Sauron, était peut être un très bon homme d'affaire mais dans tous les cas il y avait quelque chose de pas net autour de cette entreprise. Et Bilbo avait eu pour mission de le découvrir.

Son insertion dans l'entreprise Mordor ne fut pas difficile en soit. Seulement il se devait d'obtenir un poste plus important pour devenir un homme de confiance et s'approcher un peu plus du patron. Son ascension fut plutôt lente mais il ne pouvait se permettre de précipiter les choses. Il avait été prévenu que cette tâche ne pouvait être réglée en quelques semaines.

D'autant plus que l'entreprise était immense. De très nombreux ateliers, des bureaux sur plusieurs étages, des archives à n'en plus finir et un très long dépôt situé juste derrière. Le tout formait une haute tour qui, même de loin, impressionnait lorsqu'on la regardait.

Mieux valait donc être patient. Et Bilbo n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de pressé.

Il débuta en tant qu'ouvrier puis responsable d'un atelier, puis de plusieurs autres. Il changea pour devenir gestionnaire des stocks, bascula en tant que responsable des ressources humaines puis travailla dans la communication.

Se rendre indispensable, voilà sa technique. Accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait avec perfection pour qu'on lui donne des postes à plus haute responsabilité. Et plus il gagnait de l'importance et plus son bureau se rapprochait progressivement du sommet de la tour.

Il s'était écoulé plus d'un an et demi lorsqu'il commença à découvrir des informations. Ayant eu à correspondre avec des entreprises partenaires, il avait fini par se douter que le chantage était fréquemment usé par Sauron pour parvenir à ses fins. Dans les mails envoyés, les phrases courtoises et respectueuses trahissait plus de la peur que de la réelle politesse.

Mais quand il se mit à organiser des transactions avec de gros acheteurs, il se rendit compte que la vérité était bien plus terrifiante.

Mordor n'était pas qu'une simple entreprise vendant des frigos ou ce genre de choses, ce n'était qu'une ridicule couverture car en réalité elle était responsable de tout un trafic d'armes et d'un détournement d'argent assez important. Et Bilbo se retrouvait à vérifier que ce genre d'échanges passés sous silence se déroulent sans encombre. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu rêver d'un meilleur poste pour remplir sa mission.

L'espion pouvait maintenant réaliser l'ampleur de l'influence de Sauron. Son réseau était immense et il avait des alliés un peu partout, raison pour laquelle personne n'avait encore réussi à l'accuser. Et ceux qui avaient essayé... Devaient probablement être hors d'état de nuire à l'heure actuelle.

Quant aux concurrents... Face aux menaces visant leurs familles ou leur intégrité, les pauvres n'avaient eu qu'un seul choix, s'incliner.

Bilbo avait dû signer un contrat de confidentialité pour l'empêcher de dévoiler ces « futilités inintéressantes pour le public » comme le disait si bien Smaug, le bras droit de Sauron. Un homme terrifiant. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns qui paraissaient presque jaune selon la luminosité et un sourire malveillant à en filer des frissons.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Bilbo ne le voyait pas souvent, que de temps en temps lorsque celui-ci avait des instructions précises à lui donner. La première fois que Smaug lui avait adressé la parole c'était lors de la signature de ce fameux contrat. Il l'avait prévenu des risques que Bilbo encourait s'il se risquait à parler de ses nouvelles activités, même à une autre personne de l'entreprise.

« Les espions sont partout » avait susurré Smaug à ce moment-là et Bilbo avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas déglutir.

Poursuite judiciaire pour fausses accusations et perte d'emploi attendaient donc l''agent secret s'il se risquait à émettre la moindre insinuation. Mais, par expérience, Bilbo se doutait que son véritable sort serait beaucoup moins agréable...

De toute façon, dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il disparaîtrait de la circulation. Son identité était fausse et bien malin serait celui qui réussirait à le retrouver. Après tout, il commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être sous contrat de confidentialité. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'en respectait qu'un seul. Celui de son véritable employeur.

Ce n'était donc pas cette menace qui l'inquiétait. Smaug l'inquiétait, ça oui. En plus de donner l'impression de vous sonder du regard à chaque instant, cet homme était dangereusement intelligent. Beaucoup trop perspicace.

Des hommes hauts-placés chargés de vérifier qu'aucun intrus ne rôde, Sauron en avait. Mais ils étaient faciles à duper, trop investis par leur envie de pouvoir et d'argent pour se préoccuper plus que nécessaire des employés.

Smaug savait toujours tout. Et quand bien même on le bernait, il finissait toujours par dénicher la supercherie. Avec une aisance déconcertante et une cruauté malsaine il vous énonçait tout ce qu'il avait réussi à découvrir.

Depuis que Bilbo s'était infiltré, l'homme avait démasqué plus d'une dizaine de traîtres. Performance remarquable certes mais peu rassurante pour l'agent double. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit repéré à son tour.

Sauf que Bilbo avait encore besoin de temps. Il approchait du but, il en était certain.

Il aurait aimé n'avoir juste qu'à s'éclipser quelques instants pour récupérer quelques dossiers compromettants aux archives mais Sauron n'était clairement pas assez stupide pour laisser n'importe qui approcher ce genre d'informations.

Tout était enregistré numériquement mais il fallait, évidemment, selon le dossier choisi avoir un mot de passe pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Bilbo avait accès à certains mais rien de captivant ne s'y trouvait. Encore heureux, c'aurait été imprudent de la part de l'homme d'affaire. Et probablement décevant pour l'espion.

Bilbo ne pouvait se risquer à cracker le code de son bureau, c'était trop risqué. Il devait probablement y avoir une alerte si quelqu'un débloquait le mot de passe de n'importe où. Et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de tout faire échouer.

Smaug, par contre, devait être autorisé à y accéder. C'était même certain. Et là il commençait à y avoir du challenge.

Le plan c'était de profiter d'un moment où Smaug s'absente pour rentrer dans son bureau, cracker le mot de passe, récupérer des dossiers puis s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Si tout se déroulait comme ceci Bilbo s'estimerait chanceux.

« La plupart du temps les plans ont toujours des imprévus » se rappela l'espion alors qu'il mettait au point son stratagème.

Le tout était de savoir improviser.

Une semaine venait à peine de s'écouler lorsque Bilbo tenta le coup. Étant le bras droit de Sauron, Smaug venait de temps en temps voir ce dernier dans son bureau. Ces entrevues étaient assez brèves et duraient la plupart du temps une dizaine de minutes. Ce qui faisait le double du temps nécessaire à Bilbo. Tant mieux.

Bilbo prit une grande inspiration puis lança mentalement un compte à rebours.

Vérifier qu'aucun employé ne rode dans les parages. 30 secondes écoulées.

Crocheter la porte fermée. 40 secondes.

S'installer devant l'ordinateur et en cracker le mot de passe. 1 minute et 10 secondes.

Trouver le nom de code pour accéder aux dossiers protégés. 2 minutes et 20 secondes.

Parfait, il était dans les temps.

Quand un programme trouvaient les mots de passe à votre place, vous gagniez forcément une avance considérable.

Bilbo ouvrit un document au hasard pour vérifier son contenu et esquissa une grimace. Le texte était codé. Sauron était encore plus prévoyant qu'il ne l'avait pensé visiblement.

Tout déchiffrer maintenant serait trop long. De longues heures de décodage s'annonçait pour lui, génial.

3 minutes.

L'espion transféra le maximum possible sur une clé USB grise et regarda avec appréhension la durée de téléchargement. Il était dans les temps, ça devrait bien se passer...

3 minutes et trente secondes.

4 minutes.

La moitié des documents avaient été copié lorsque le téléchargement cessa subitement. Bilbo fronça ses sourcils, ça ce n'était pas normal.

Par précaution il retira sa clé, préférant se contenter de ce qu'il avait déjà tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

L'écran s'éteignit d'un coup puis un message s'afficha, les lettres capitales blanches contrastant avec le fond noir.

« FÉLICITATIONS _, VOLEUR._ »

Bilbo s'écarta de l'ordinateur tellement vite qu'il faillit trébucher.

Que disait-il déjà à propos des plans ? Ah oui. Les imprévus.

Bon, son départ discret de l'entreprise venait de se changer en fuite . Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Au lieu de sortir par la porte centrale il empruntera les escaliers de secours situés sur le toit. Ce n'était qu'un mince détail en fin de compte... On ne peut pas tout prévoir non plus.

Comme par exemple le fait que Smaug l'attende tranquillement sur le toit. Quoique. Connaissant l'homme en question et sa façon de deviner les choses, ce n'était pas tellement surprenant finalement. Disons que ça compliquait encore un peu la situation.

Smaug eut un sourire en voyant Bilbo et applaudit de manière lente et exagérée.

\- Pas mal pas mal, vous êtes un des rares à être allé aussi loin. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que tout s'arrête ici pour vous.

À l'entendre parler de la sorte on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'amusait, ce qui, en y réfléchissant était sûrement le cas. L'espion ne répondant pas, l'homme reprit la parole :

\- Quel âge avez-vous déjà ? 24 ans ?  
\- 27... mentit-il car il en avait 25 en réalité.  
\- Si jeune et si prometteur... Quel dommage. Vous aviez failli réussir vous le savez ? Mais malheureusement pour vous j'ai toujours été d'une méfiance excessive.

Bilbo eut l'intelligence de garder le silence, ne faisant que fixer Smaug. Celui-ci soupira et haussa ses épaules.

\- Je commençais à croire que je ne croiserai que des amateurs tout au long de ma carrière mais je dois admettre que je suis presque impressionné. Vous aviez été très discret, patient et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de votre véritable identité. Ne faites pas cette tête ce n'était pas si dur à deviner, surtout en voyant votre professionnalisme.

Bon l'agent double avait été démasqué depuis un certain temps déjà, soit. Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire jusque là ? Pour lui faire croire qu'il y arriverait ? Ou peut être pour lui soutirer des informations...

Dans tous les cas Bilbo avait compris ce qu'il allait lui arriver avant que Smaug ne sorte un révolver de son manteau. Inutile de dire que ça s'annonçait légèrement mal pour lui.

\- Je vais être clair, tu me donnes la clé USB et peut être, je te livre à Sauron avec tes quatre membres.

L'espion remarqua que Smaug avait subitement arrêté de le vouvoyer, comme si être poli dorénavant l'ennuyait. Poli ou pas il restait tout aussi effrayant.

Bilbo inspira profondément, fouilla dans sa poche et fit un pas, deux pas, trois pas vers le bras droit de Sauron. Arrivé à la hauteur de ce dernier, il ouvrit sa paume, dévoilant une clé USB grise des plus basiques.

Smaug la jaugea quelques instants puis la prit, ce qui détourna son attention environ deux secondes. Mais c'était les deux secondes que Bilbo attendait.

Il lui donna un coup dans le poignet droit, lui faisant lâcher son arme, mais alors qu'il se baissait pour la ramasser, l'autre lui donna un méchant revers sous le menton. Bilbo chancela et donna un coup de pied dans le révolver pour l'éloigner avant que Smaug ne le récupère.

\- Prévisible, souffla l'homme, agacé, à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel.

Bilbo faillit rétorquer qu'il s'était pourtant fait avoir mais, même en étant au même niveau, provoquer Smaug n'était jamais très prudent.

Et pour être honnête l'espion n'en n'avait rien à faire que cette technique soit surprenante ou pas, elle lui permettait de rallonger son espérance de vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il se décala progressivement, essayant de se rapprocher de l'arme, ou du moins de mettre le plus possible de distance entre elle et son ennemi. Smaug le suivait du regard, sachant probablement ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Prévisible encore une fois. Je suis déçu, tu m'avais habitué à plus intelligent que tout ça.

Bilbo lâcha un rire faux et recula à nouveau.

\- Mais je ne cherche pas à vous satisfaire, répliqua-t-il  
\- Probablement. Sinon tu m'aurais donné la véritable clé USB.

Cette réponse, dite dans le plus grand calme, l'espion devait bien l'avouer, le laissait incapable de renchérir quoique ce soit. Qu'est ce qui l'avait trahi ? Quel était le minuscule détail qu'il avait omis de dissimuler à Smaug ? Son manque de réticence à lui donner ? Il avait été menacé par une arme, il était normal de coopérer non ? En fait, valait mieux ne pas essayer de deviner. Cet homme faisait des déductions à partir de rien...

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions car Smaug se jetait déjà sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Les deux hommes finirent au sol, s'échangeant une bonne dose de coup. Bilbo sentit une vive douleur se manifester au niveau de son flanc droit et s'il vit quelques étoiles, cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

Personne n'eut l'avantage et l'affrontement s'éternisa quelques minutes de plus, l'un essayant de plaquer l'autre, l'autre tentant de le repousser. Finalement Bilbo reprit le dessus et écarta son opposant d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il s'éloigna ensuite du mieux qu'il pût de Smaug et finit par atteindre l'arme. À bout de souffle, il la braqua sur son ennemi.

Un des hommes les plus dangereux qu'il avait croisé tout au long de sa carrière et il l'avait à sa merci. Il suffirait d'un rien, juste d'une légère pression sur la gâchette et ce serait fini. Son plus précieux allié éliminé, l'empire de Sauron se fragiliserait.

Ça pourrait être si facile mais non, il avait reçu des instructions et il n'avait pas le droit de se charger lui même des potentielles menaces. Juste récupérer des informations. Du moins pour l'instant. Frustrant.

Tandis que les secondes semblaient s'écouler affreusement lentement, l'espion se releva sans lâcher son ennemi des yeux, soutenant son regard perçant et haineux. C'était effrayant à quel point Smaug avait cette faculté innée de dégager une aura terrifiante, encore plus lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Bilbo recula avec précaution vers l'escalier, resserrant sa prise sur l'arme par pur réflexe. Il avait presque atteint les premières marches quand Smaug reprit la parole, sa voix grave prenant des intonations encore plus menaçantes que précédemment :

\- Tu peux baisser ce révolver je sais très bien que tu ne tiras pas.  
\- Simple précaution, répondit Bilbo, loin de baisser son arme.

L'espion sembla hésiter quelques instants puis esquissa un mince sourire qu'on pourrait presque qualifier d'insolent.

\- Inutile de dire que je ne reviens pas au bureau demain n'est ce pas ? Navré de ne pas vous envoyer une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme.

Et il s'engagea dans les escaliers, descendant sans attendre de réponse de la part de Smaug. Smaug qui, malgré les événements, paraissait plus blasé qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier se saisit vivement de son téléphone en soupirant et appela quelqu'un qui décrocha aussitôt. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et réquisitionna immédiatement la parole :

\- Tout s'est déroulé comme je le pensais. Il est décidément très prévisible.

Tout en parlant il se rapprocha des marches, suivant du regard Bilbo qui descendait assez rapidement l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant pas une fois pour se retourner.

\- On fait ce qu'on avait prévu. Je te laisse t'en occuper, fais toi plaisir.

Smaug marqua une pause, laissant son interlocuteur poser une question puis plissa ses yeux.

\- Oui, même s'il coopère. Il a refusé les chances qui s'offraient à lui, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Comme lui avait demandé Sauron, il avait laissé le choix à l'intrus de capituler ou de s'enfuir. Il aurait probablement eu un meilleur sort s'il s'était tenu tranquille. C'était un bon élément et d'après le patron c'aurait été dommage de l'éliminer, il voulait le garder. Smaug approuvait ça mais visiblement ce bon élément ne se rangeait pas de leur côté.

Tant pis pour lui. Un de plus ou un de moins dans leurs rangs, quelle importance.

Espérons juste que ce gars-là n'ait pas de femme ou des gosses à nourrir. Pas que le bras droit de Sauron s'en souciait. Il trouvait juste dommage de séparer un père de sa famille.

En tout cas, celui-ci n'avait pas d'alliance. Et il était probablement un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants. Et si c'était le cas... Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui préoccupait Smaug. Qu'un espion ait récupéré des données, quelles qu'elles soient, ça c'était préocuppant.

\- Il vient juste de partir, tu devrais l'avoir vu passer... Tu le suis ? Parfait.

La conversation s'acheva là, tous les ordres avaient été donné.

Smaug regarda quelques instants la rue, la chevelure bouclée qui marchait à pas presque précipités puis la silhouette familière la suivant quelques mètres plus loin à peine.

Il haussa ses épaules et se détourna, retournant à l'intérieur. Son sort ne le concernait plus à présent.

* * *

 _\- Tu as réussi ?_  
\- Yep. Enfin j'espère. Si tu pouvais venir me récupérer ce serait sympa par contre.  
 _\- Ta localisation est activée ?  
_ \- Affirmatif. J'ai vérifié avant de t'appeler. _  
\- Parfait. Je suis en route. Tu es blessé ?_  
\- Quelques bleus mais rien de grave pour l'instant.  
 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air très rassuré._  
\- Disons que si tu pouvais accélérer un peu ça m'arrangerait.  
 _\- Tu es suivi ?_  
\- J'en ai bien peur.  
 _\- Profite de la foule, j'arrive au plus vite. Meurs pas avant que je te rejoigne._  
\- Je vais essayer vu que tu me le demandes si gentiment.

Bilbo entendit un rire résonner à l'autre bout de l'interphone puis la communication se coupa. Il rangea son portable et suivit le conseil de son coéquipier, c'est à dire se fondre dans la masse de gens. Il traversait une rue commerçante, trouver des personnes entre qui se faufiler n'était donc pas le plus difficile.

Semer celui qui le suivait depuis cinq minutes déjà était par contre d'un niveau supérieur.

Il le connaissait vaguement, l'ayant croisé une ou deux fois sans pour autant engager une discussion avec lui. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Enfin, son prénom n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Ce gars faisait parti de ceux qui avaient pour mission de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Et ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence si, comme par hasard, il se baladait dans la même rue et suivait les mêmes intersections que l'espion. En gros ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Bilbo en était fatigué d'avance. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était rentrer chez lui, prendre un doliprane et s'affaler dans son canapé. Mais bon, d'expérience, l'espion savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude à adopter au vu de la situation. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté un coup pareil, il avait échappé de peu à un séjour gratuit à la morgue.

Par réflexe, Bilbo vérifia qu'il avait toujours le révolver sur lui, c'est à dire caché sous sa veste. Il espérait ne pas à avoir s'en servir mais valait mieux le garder à portée de main.

Il accéléra le pas, surveillant ses arrières en jetant des regards vers les vitrines. Et le bougre le suivant ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. Il voulait le jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Bilbo allait lui faire passer cette envie.

Erebor était peut être une grande ville mais s'il devait la parcourir en entier pour semer l'autre, il le ferait. Son poursuivant n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Et puis il paraîtrait que 30 minutes de marche par jour était bon pour la santé...

Il suivit donc quelques embranchements comme si de rien n'était, faisant toujours attention à rester entouré de passants et évitant les coins un peu trop sombre. Pure précaution.

Les rues n'étaient pas si bondées que cela, l'heure n'était pas propice à une grande affluence mais Erebor était une ville importante et il y avait toujours des personnes à croiser. Que ce soit des groupes de jeunes profitant de leur temps libre pour sortir, des parents faisant leurs courses ou des employés pressés.

Pour le coup ça arrangeait bien Bilbo, on ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus sans toucher un passant au hasard dans la rue. Mais ce n'était peut être pas un paramètre qui arrêterait celui chargé de l'éliminer.

Bilbo venait à peine de penser à cette idée que plusieurs personnes derrière lui émirent des exclamations de peur. Immédiatement la conscience de Bilbo lui hurla de se mettre à l'abri avant même de penser à faire volte-face.

Visiblement son poursuivant en avait probablement assez de faire une visite guidée de la ville et voulait passer à l'étape supérieure... L'espion écouta donc sa raison et s'engagea dans la première ruelle à sa hauteur.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant de longues secondes puis une voix aboya à quelqu'un de s'écarter.

Bilbo se raidit automatiquement.

\- Pousse toi tu ne m'intéresses pas, répéta sèchement son poursuivant.

 _Non._

Quel était l'idiot qui essayait héroïquement de s'interposer ? Bilbo entendait déjà le coup de feu qui empêcherait ce pauvre malheureux d'intervenir et son estomac se tordit. Hors de question qu'un innocent se prenne une balle.

Il inspira un bon coup, saisit son arme et sortit de sa cachette.

Comme il l'avait deviné, quelqu'un était menacé par le révolver de l'homme. Bilbo se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- Hey. C'est moi que tu veux, pas lui.

L'interpellé se désintéressa totalement de sa première cible pour fixer l'espion et Bilbo le défia du regard.

\- Tu en marre de me traquer dans la foule ? Parfait, j'en ai marre de marcher. Viens me chercher.

Et il repartit dans la ruelle, en courant cette fois, le tueur à gage ( c'en était forcément un) sur ses talons.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour Bilbo dorénavant. Prier qu'il soit assez rapide pour ne pas se faire rattraper et que son coéquipier le récupère le plus tôt possible.

Il tournait brusquement, évitant de rester en ligne droite et changeant assez fréquemment de rue. C'était l'avantage d'être resté longtemps dans l'entreprise Mordor, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître les moindres recoins d'Erebor.

Au bout d'un moment Bilbo eut l'impression de ne plus être suivi. Il tendit alors l'oreille et en eut la confirmation. Seul le bruit de sa course résonnait. Il ralentit donc et se posta à une intersection pour guetter l'autre, prêt à tirer.

Puis il attendit, écoutant le silence seulement brisé par sa respiration saccadée. Il attendit une minute, puis deux et personne ne vint.

Bilbo plissa ses yeux, confus et lentement, très lentement se décala pour avoir une meilleure vue. Aucun individu à l'horizon.

 _Et il est où maintenant ?_

Il l'avait peut être semé... Après tout c'était son but. Mais Bilbo avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ça avait été trop facile. Beaucoup trop. Même si au fond de lui il essayait de se persuader du contraire.

Il revint dans la rue principale, sur ses gardes et tous ses sens à l'affut. Son poursuivant restait toujours porté disparu. Loin de rassurer l'espion, ça l'inquiéta encore plus.

Une voiture noire familière à ses yeux se gara devant lui, porte passager de son côté, et le soulagement que Bilbo ressentit effaça un peu ses doutes.

Il se dépêcha d'aller à la hauteur de la portière mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son œil droit fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui se réfléchissait dans un objet. Il n'eut même pas besoin de deviner lequel. Parce qu'il l'avait à nouveau repéré.

L'homme était revenu dans son champ de vision.

Et Bilbo comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas semé. L'autre avait juste tranquillement attendu qu'il se mette à découvert de son plein grès.

Bilbo avait été rapide mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, il n'était pas complètement rentré dans la voiture lorsque l'autre appuya sur la détente.

Un coup de feu. Une douleur subitement intense. La vue de Bilbo se brouilla. Il stoppa tout mouvement.

\- Reste pas là, bouge !

Ne voyant aucune réaction malgré son ordre, Bard le tira brusquement à l'intérieur de la voiture, ignorant le hoquet de douleur de son ami. Il referma à la hâte la portière et démarra en trombe, dépassant largement la vitesse autorisée. Mais Bilbo n'allait certainement pas lui dire de ralentir.

L'espion posa son arme sur ses genoux puis grimaça et serra les dents tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser. Il leva la main pour rassurer Bard lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard soucieux.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer quelqu'un sur le terrain, marmonna le chauffeur en zigzaguant entre les voitures.

Bilbo aurait presque pu sourire face à la réaction de son coéquipier. Bard était toujours prudent, voire pessimiste et n'était absolument pas pour cette mission. Doué en informatique qu'il était, il préférait agir de loin et minimiser les dégâts. C'était compréhensible, il était père de famille et ne voulait pas laisser ses trois enfants seuls.

Il lâcha un soupir et passa dans ses cheveux bruns, jetant un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur avant pour vérifier l'état de son passager.

\- Où es-tu touché ?  
\- Hanche droite. À peine.  
\- Faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?  
\- Non. Balle sortie. Je gère.

La voix de Bilbo était hachée et ses phrases très brèves, comme s'il tentait de contrôler son souffle. Il eut le tournis et ferma les yeux.

\- Non, non, toi tu restes avec moi, le réprimanda Bard, Comme tu peux peut être le constater je suis un peu trop occupé pour appuyer sur ta plaie alors tu vas t'en charger comme un grand.

Bilbo préféra ne pas rétorquer qu'il le faisait déjà et entrouvrit un œil pour signifier qu'il était toujours conscient. Bard hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Bien.

Et il se tût pendant le reste du trajet. L'espion l'imita et regarda distraitement la route bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de reconnaître le chemin pour savoir où il était emmené. Juste en dehors de la ville.

Pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête et penser à autre chose que la douleur qui tiraillait sa hanche, il se ressassa les derniers événements. Pouvait-il dire que sa mission avait été un succès ? Probablement, il s'en était assez bien sorti et avait récupéré ce pour quoi il avait été envoyé. Et si son visage était connu, son nom restait encore inconnu de l'ennemi. C'était un avantage non négligeable. Sa véritable identité était introuvable. Du moins Bilbo l'espérait-il. Smaug n'était pas du genre à abandonner quand il ne trouvait pas. Et certainement encore moins maintenant que l'espion possédait des informations...

D'ailleurs en parlant d'information. Bilbo tâtonna la poche où il avait rangé sa clé USB pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il n'avait pas forcément prévu que les documents soient codés et il sentait déjà les maux de tête qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il devrait les traduire. Il avait beau s'y connaître un peu l'aide de Bard serait probablement la bienvenue s'il avait trop de mal.

Bilbo espérait donc que tous ses efforts n'aient pas été vain et qu'ils aboutiraient finalement à des preuves suffisantes pour dévoiler le vrai visage de Sauron. Et encore, même là ça ne serait pas fini. Il faudrait s'occuper en premier lieu de ceux le protégeant et corrompant la justice. Le travail semblait interminable.

La voix de Bard le sortit de ses pensées.

\- On y est.

En effet, après que celui-ci ait suivi une petite route de campagne puis tourné à droite, une bâtisse se dressa, entourée de quelques arbres. Elle était assez sobre, plutôt grande mais s'étendait sur seulement un étage. Sur les murs beiges, de chaque côté de la porte, se tenaient des fenêtres avec un cadre noir.

Vu comme cela la maison paraissait totalement anodine mais c'était en réalité l'endroit où tous les employés de son patron se réunissait. Tout simplement un QG.

Bilbo esquissa un petit sourire et referma ses yeux en prenant la parole :

\- Je peux m'évanouir maintenant ?  
\- Idiot, répondit seulement Bard.

L'espion ne le voyait pas mais il était certain que son ami affichait un air blasé.

\- Allez, lève-toi qu'on rentre et que tu puisses te soigner au moins.

Bilbo obtempéra et se laissa emmener dans la maison, tenant toujours sa hanche douloureuse, l'arme à feu « empruntée » à Smaug attachée à sa ceinture.

Il n'échapperait probablement pas à des remarques moqueuses de ses coéquipiers. Tant pis. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à rétorquer de toute façon. Rare était ceux qui pouvait faire perdre sa répartie à Bilbo Baggins !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Tout d'abord merci à Ririte, karfaith et MMWH pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'encouragent tellement ! Et je remercie également ceux ayant ma fic à leurs favoris. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !**  
 **J'aime bien partager les musiques que j'écoute pendant que j'écris et qui m'accompagnent soit tout le long d'un chapitre, soit seulement pour des petits morceaux du coup, voilà mes suggestions du jour !**

 **Song of the caged Bird, Lindsey Stirling**  
 **Transcendence, Lindsey Stirling (décidément...)**  
 **Heimatstern, Unheilig**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire de votre côté ce que vous écoutez pendant vos lectures ! ;)**  
 **Hope you like it !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Bilbo avait eu de la chance. Ou plutôt,tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter, même s'il n'en n'était pas forcément convaincu, il s'était pris une balle tout de même ce n'était pas rien !

Il avait eu de la chance que la balle ne l'atteigne pas gravement, il avait eu de la chance qu'elle ressorte sans causer de dommage, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été touché plus près des organes vitaux.

Ouais. Ou alors le tireur était juste maladroit et Bilbo très rapide ? Non ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait autant ? Il était en vie, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui donne l'excuse de la chance ! Comme s'il fallait avoir une raison pour s'en sortir presque indemne !

L'espion soupira profondément avant de regretter son geste, sa hanche le lançait toujours un peu malgré qu'il se soit soigné et malgré les anti-douleurs. Bard lui avait proposé de s'occuper de sa blessure mais Bilbo avait refusé, ayant encore assez de force pour le faire seul. Et aussi pour qu'on ne le voit pas grincer des dents lorsqu'il désinfecterait la plaie. Fierté personnelle.

Il avait croisé quelques uns de ses collègues et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû raconter comment sa mission s'était terminée. Il connaissait probablement ses réponses par cœur maintenant. Et chaque discussion se terminait inévitablement par « Tu as eu de la chance ».

Oui, il savait, merci bien. On lui avait assez dit et redit alors qu'il était dans la maison seulement depuis même pas une heure.

Il s'apprêtait à s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon pour se reposer le temps qu'on lui donne le feu vert pour rentrer chez lui mais Bard l'intercepta dans un couloir et lui indiqua que Gandalf voulait le voir.

Gandalf. Son très cher ami Gandalf. Et également celui qui l'employait. Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que leur relation était largement plus amicale que celle que pouvait avoir un patron et son employé.

Bilbo fit donc demi-tour et emprunta les escaliers menant au premier étage pour rejoindre le bureau de Gandalf. Il se doutait que son patron désirait très certainement un rapport de sa mission alors il sortit d'avance la clé usb grise, la faisant tournoyer distraitement entre ses doigts.

Il entra dans la pièce où il avait été convoqué sans toquer mais eut la surprise de constater qu'il y avait deux personnes à l'intérieur et non pas une. Gandalf était bien assis à son bureau mais quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui, face à la fenêtre, et jetant un regard à la vue comme s'il patientait depuis un certain temps déjà.

Bilbo fronça ses sourcils, l'homme était de dos mais l'espion était certain de ne pas le connaître sans avoir besoin de voir plus en détail son physique. L'inconnu était plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux bruns assez longs ramenés vers l'arrière et ses mains étaient croisées dans son dos.

Avant que l'espion n'ouvre pas la bouche pour demander l'identité de cette personne, Gandalf prit la parole, affichant un sourire amical :

\- Bilbo, mon cher, je vous en prie approchez !

Entendant cette phrase, l'homme à la fenêtre se retourna et Bilbo put apercevoir ses yeux. Deux pupilles bleus qui l'observèrent quelques instants et l'espion ne sût dire si l'inconnu le toisait ou n'affichait simplement aucune émotion.

Bilbo plissa ses yeux puis se tourna vers Gandalf, assez intrigué. Manifestement l'homme était là pour lui, un nouvel associé peut être ? Il avait plus l'habitude de bosser en solo ou avec Bard mais l'option était envisageable.

\- Vous nous présentez ?

Son patron ne prit pas cette peine, se contentant d'un regard vers l'inconnu pour lui indiquer de parler. Ce que ce dernier fit sans rechigner.

\- Thorin Oakenshield.  
\- Bilbo.

L'espion se garda de donner son nom de famille, plus par réflexe que réelle méfiance mais, en voyant Thorin hocher la tête, Bilbo eut la drôle impression que son interlocuteur connaissait déjà sa véritable identité.

Il chassa le léger malaise qui le prit en constatant que Thorin gardait cet air éternellement neutre et se concentra à nouveau sur Gandalf.

\- Inutile de vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir je présume ?  
\- En effet. Même si au bout d'un an et demi sans pouvoir échanger de nouvelles avec vous, j'aimerais juste avoir à vous parler tranquillement de sujets banals.

Sa réponse donnée, Gandalf esquissa ensuite un sourire et Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. L'espion n'avait en effet, pendant toute sa période d'enquête, pas pu contacter qui que ce soit de son réseau pour des raison évidentes de précaution. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'on relie Bilbo à cette organisation.

Et Bilbo admettait que les conversations avec Bard lui avait manqué pendant cette longue année mais également celles avec Gandalf. C'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Gandalf était un homme approchant la soixantaine, de grande taille et avec un éclat malicieux brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blancs ainsi que son caractère prévenant et gentil lui donnait un côté un peu grand père mais il était réputé pour être très impressionnant lorsqu'il élevait la voix. Malgré tout, Bilbo l'avait toujours connu calme, posé et réfléchi. Et il le connaissait depuis un certain temps vu que Gandalf avait d'abord été un ami à sa mère avant d'être le sien.

Avant de parler, Bilbo jeta d'abord un regard vers son patron pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait parler de sa mission en présence de Thorin. Gandalf le rassura d'un hochement de tête avant l'espion se lança.

Forcément en un an et demi Bilbo avait eu le temps d'en faire des choses et il passa bien plus d'une demi-heure à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vécu et appris pendant tout ce temps là. Lorsqu'il arriva aux événements du matin même, il s'arrêta au moment où il avait récupéré les documents, évoquant juste brièvement que Smaug s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse.

En entendant ce passage, Thorin fronça alors ses sourcils et prit la parole pour la première fois, permettant à Bilbo de réécouter sa voix :

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi avant dans ce cas ?

Sa question était légitime, Smaug n'était pas vraiment du genre à ce que quelqu'un agisse, il aimait prendre par surprise. Il était joueur mais mauvais perdant et avait horreur qu'on le prenne de vitesse.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant avant de finalement répondre :

\- Je pense qu'il avait des doutes. Je l'intriguais mais il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'était qu'une supposition évidemment mais il ne pouvait pas demander l'avis du principal intéressé. Son ennemi n'avouerait jamais s'être fait avoir. Trop de fierté pour ça. Et puis aussi parce que Bilbo préférait éviter de recroiser Smaug. Entre autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'il avait envie d'inviter pour un thé. Et pourtant Bilbo était une personne très sociable.

Il arrêta de jouer distraitement avec la clé usb et la déposa sur le bureau.

\- Mon travail n'est pas complètement terminé, expliqua-t-il, Les documents sont codés je vais avoir d'un peu de temps supplémentaire pour déchiffrer tout ça.

Gandalf hocha la tête, ne faisant pas mine de récupérer l'objet. Il commençait à connaître assez Bilbo pour savoir d'avance que ce dernier refuserait toute aide. Quand il recevait une mission, Bilbo voulait à tout prix la réussir par lui-même. Gandalf n'insista pas et se retint de suggérer que Bard l'aiderait bien volontiers. L'espion tentait d'abord seul avant de demander des conseils. C'était tout à fait louable.

\- Je vous accorde tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, finit par annoncer le patron.

Bilbo acquiesça et récupéra la clé usb qu'il remit dans sa poche. Gandalf resta ensuite silencieux et cela intrigua l'espion. Il était pratiquement certain que son supérieur avait encore des choses à lui dire.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, histoire de vérifier ses doutes  
\- Je vais devoir vous annoncer quelque chose qui, je le sais, va vous déplaire.  
\- C'est à dire ?

Gandalf sembla chercher ses mots et Bilbo se dit alors qu'il allait bientôt comprendre la raison de la présence de Thorin. Et ce n'était pas sûr qu'il l'apprécie.

\- Je sais que vous aimez faire les choses par vous même mon ami mais j'aimerais que...  
\- Vous voulez que je m'associe à Thorin ?

Loin d'être agacé par Bilbo, qui avait la manie de lui couper la parole, Gandalf secoua doucement sa tête en signe de négation.

\- Pas exactement. Vous allez beaucoup vous fréquenter tous les deux mais pas pour travailler ensemble.

L'espion plissa ses yeux, pas sûr de saisir les phrases évasives et vagues de son patron. C'était quelque chose que ce dernier aimait bien faire, être le plus imprécis possible lorsqu'il avait une nouvelle à annoncer qui pouvait faire grincer des dents.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Thorin, de son côté, restait parfaitement silencieux. Bien qu'il soit cité dans la conversation il préférait ne pas y prendre part. Même s'il ne souriait toujours pas, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, presque imperceptible qui pourrait faire penser que cette situation l'amusait. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Bilbo.

Gandalf soupira et joignit ses mains, prenant la parole en guettant la réaction de l'espion.

\- J'ai chargé Thorin de veiller à votre sécurité.

Un rictus s'afficha brièvement sur le visage de Bilbo.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, assura le dirigeant.  
\- C'est hors de question.

Sur ses mots, l'espion croisa ses bras, prêt à camper dans ses positions. Sa réponse avait fusé rapidement et le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le surveille, il n'avait plus dix ans, merci beaucoup !

Gandalf resta le plus posé possible et s'adressa à Bilbo avec une voix très calme.

\- C'est pour votre bien mon ami.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps merci bien ! Je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! rétorqua aussitôt l'intéressé

Pour appuyer ses dires il montra l'arme qu'il avait volé à Smaug lors de leur petite altercation. Il la posa brusquement sur le bureau, défiant presque Gandalf de nier ses capacités à combattre tandis que le bruit sourd produit par le choc résonnait dans la pièce.

Thorin observa le révolver avec intérêt, reconnaissant visiblement la qualité de l'objet.

Gandalf, quant à lui, n'eut même pas un petit sursaut. Il resta impassible, agissant avec un calme qui pourrait surprendre ceux ne le connaissant pas.

Mais Bilbo connaissait cet homme. Et il savait décrypter ce comportement. Et le message était très simple et clair : quoique dise l'espion, aucun argument ne changerait la situation et Bilbo avait intérêt à se plier au choix de son supérieur au risque d'énerver celui-ci.

Et énerver Gandalf était une très très mauvaise chose. Valait mieux éviter d'en faire les frais.

Gandalf soutint le regard de Bilbo et lorsque celui-ci fit mine de vouloir s'exprimer à nouveau, il fronça les sourcils.

 _Premier avertissement._

Bilbo serra ses dents puis détourna la tête, signifiant qu'il abandonnait la lutte.

La tension de la pièce descendit d'un cran et Gandalf reprit la parole, perdant le côté menaçant qu'il affichait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Vous étiez au courant que ça se passerait ainsi, dit-il doucement.  
\- Vous m'aviez prévenu que je devrais déménager régulièrement, pas que j'aurais besoin d'être protégé comme un enfant !  
\- C'est pour votre sécurité, votre travail fait que vous êtes en danger.  
\- J'ai toujours eu assez de chance pour ne pas me faire retrouver jusqu'ici, répondit insolemment l'espion.  
\- Peut être bien mais là vous vous êtes attaqué à un ennemi trop puissant pour vous. Acceptez l'aide que je vous offre.

Gandalf lui lança un regard appuyé vers sa hanche.

\- De plus, vous êtes blessé.

Bilbo souffla. Ça, c'était certainement Bard qui avait lâché l'information, soucieux comme il l'était.

\- Je vais très bien, rétorqua le blessé en question.

Il n'avait l'air absolument pas ravi, voire même très contrarié. Gandalf connaissait cette tête, c'était celle qu'il affichait lorsqu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelque chose de se produire mais que cette chose l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix hein ? finit par demander Bilbo

Mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et Gandalf sût que le désaccord s'arrêtait là. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lisant quelque chose que l'espion ne put voir de sa place puis brisa le silence à peine établi :

\- Vous pouvez allez récupérer quelques effets personnels chez vous, Bard vous accompagnera avec grand plaisir.

Bilbo hocha la tête puis, comprenant que Gandalf venait de le congédier à sa manière, salua brièvement les deux personnes dans la pièce puis sortit sans rien ajouter.

Thorin se tourna alors vers Gandalf, plissant légèrement ses yeux.

\- Effectivement, comme vous vous y attendiez, il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle.  
\- Il est un peu têtu, je suis désolé.  
 _  
_L'homme brun haussa ses épaules et reprit sa place devant la fenêtre. Il pût voir Bilbo qui ne tarda pas à sortir du manoir, précédé par Bard.

\- Les premiers jours de vie commune seront un peu compliqué voilà tout, finit-il par dire tout en suivant l'espion du regard.

Après, si Bilbo voulait le détester parce qu'il avait comme mission de le protéger, grand bien lui fasse ! Thorin n'avait pas pour but de se faire de nouveau ami et si leurs rapports devaient se limiter à de simples regards lorsqu'ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs qu'il en soit ainsi !

* * *

\- J'aurais pu conduire tu sais.

Pas de réponse. Bard semblait tout d'un coup captivé par la route, comme si un piéton allait subitement se décider à traverser. Sur une route déserte. Interdite aux piétons. Loin de toute ville. Bilbo voulait bien admettre qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent et qu'il valait mieux éviter de rouler sur un être humain mais là, vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine d'être si concentré.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ma hanche pour appuyer sur le frein ou pour passer les vitesses je t'assure, insista le plus jeune.

Toujours rien. Parfait. Qu'est ce que Bilbo détestait Bard lorsqu'il l'ignorait ainsi ! Il soupira -très- longuement.

\- Écoute, je suis majeur, je commence à savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire pour ma santé.  
\- Ça, je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu es légèrement un peu trop suicidaire pour ton propre bien.

Bilbo leva ses yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer son ami. Bon au moins Bard lui avait enfin répondu, c'était déjà ça.

\- Et conduire ne fait pas parti des choses qui aggravent une blessure.

\- Si. Tu dois te tourner pour faire des créneaux, répondit Bard au tac-à-tac, fixant toujours la route.

L'espion fixa son coéquipier comme s'il venait de l'insulter dans une langue étrangère.

\- Des créneaux ? T'es pas sérieux quand tu me dis ça quand même ? D'où tu veux que je fasse des créneaux ? Je passe pas mon permis là je veux juste aller chez moi !

Le plus vieux lâcha un « on ne sait jamais » à peine narquois et l'espion souffla. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot aujourd'hui. Son autorité s'était décidée à se faire la malle pour les Bahamas ou ça se passait comment ?

Enfin.

\- Tu connais Thorin Oakenshield ?

Bilbo se força à ne pas voir le sourire victorieux de Bard lorsqu'il entendit que son ami abandonnait et changeait de sujet. Un jour il arriverait à avoir de la répartie, un jour.

\- Ouais vite fait, il travaillait dans le coin mais il est parti d'Erebor il y a longtemps. Je ne l'ai revu que depuis quelques jours.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi il était parti ?

Bard réfléchit puis finit par secouer sa tête.

\- Du tout et je m'en fiche un peu, nous n'avons jamais été ami et je suis même pas sûr de lui avoir déjà adressé la parole.

Bilbo haussa alors un sourcil, ce n'était pas dans le caractère habituel de son coéquipier d'être si peu sociable.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il

L'autre haussa ses épaules, tournant le volant pour prendre à droite à un croisement. Ils étaient de nouveau revenu à Erebor et la voiture se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'appartement de Bilbo, situé à l'écart du centre ville.

\- Je ne sais pas, il dégage un côté un peu prétentieux qui ne me donne pas envie de le connaître. Il a tout le temps l'air de te juger.

Immédiatement Bilbo repensa aux deux yeux bleus qui l'avaient analysé un long moment. Peut être que Bard avait raison. La seule chose dont l'espion était sûr, c'était que Thorin n'avait pas un attrait particulier pour la conversation. Il était resté muet pendant tout l'entretien avec Gandalf, on aurait presque pu le confondre avec une statue. Les soirées allaient être joyeuses avec ce type.

\- Enfin, tu pourras lui demander toi, tu ne manqueras pas d'occasion ! se moqua Bard et Bilbo se renfrogna  
\- Je suis assez grand pour me protéger, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Peut être mais tu comptes beaucoup pour Gandalf, il ne fait pas ça pour te rabaisser.

L'espion soupira et détourna son regard.

\- Il compte également beaucoup pour moi.

Bard sourit.

Bilbo ne s'attarda pas réellement dans son appartement. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait prendre en priorité et, de toute façon, il recevrait le reste plus tard, Gandalf se chargeant de la partie déménagement.

Il avait l'habitude de changer d'appartement régulièrement -parfois de façon plus rapide que d'autres- et son expérience faisait qu'il préparait toujours une valise avec le strict minimum en prévision des cas comme celui-ci. Et vu qu'il n'était pas forcément attaché à cet appartement, la nostalgie ne le forçait pas à trainer un peu dans toutes les pièces.

\- Tu as du courrier au fait, l'informa Bard qui l'attendait dans le salon.  
\- Publicités ? devina Bilbo en le rejoignant

Son ami approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Essentiellement oui et quelques factures aussi.

Rien d'intéressant donc. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Bilbo prit les lettres pour les jeter directement et son regard accrocha un nom. _Arthur Dent_. Il se rappela ensuite que c'était sa fausse identité et il soupira.

\- Je vais encore devoir changer d'identité.

Bard eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- C'est la vie mon pauvre ! À une époque j'avais tellement changé de nom que je n'arrivais même plus à savoir comment je m'appelais réellement. Avec tous ces patronymes tu as de quoi t'embrouiller.

L'espion comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion. À force de persuader tout le monde qu'on est quelqu'un d'autre, on peut s'en convaincre sans le vouloir.

\- Je me demande quel sera mon nouveau nom, dit-il pensivement, J'aimerais bien en avoir un classe, histoire de frimer un peu.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Bard et son ami rit doucement, amusé par cette requête.

\- Comme John Watson ?

Bilbo pouffa un peu et fixa une des lettres en tentant d'imaginer ce nom-ci à la place.

\- Pourquoi pas Sherlock Holmes aussi ! Difficile d'être discret lorsque tu t'appelles comme un personnage connu.

Même si, pour le coup, c'aurait été assez classe. Pas pratique pour une couverture. Mais classe.

Bard esquissa un mince sourire et son regard se perdit dans un des tableaux qui décorait le salon. Le préféré de Bilbo d'ailleurs. Il représentait un village entouré de champs, un petit cours d'eau y coulait paisiblement non loin et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel sans avoir l'air agressif. La vie y avait l'air particulièrement agréable et l'espion se sentait toujours rêveur quand il contemplait ce paysage presque idyllique.

\- Je suis bien heureux d'avoir arrêté, finit par déclarer Bard, Je préfère agir dans l'ombre que faire comme toi, je ne pourrais plus déménager sans cesse.

Bilbo arrêta de fixer le tableau et se tourna vers son ami puis haussa ses épaules.

\- Tu as une grande famille maintenant c'est normal, c'est préférable que tu n'impliques pas ta femme et tes enfants dans ces affaires-là.

Bilbo, lui, n'avait aucun soucis à ce niveau là. Il n'avait ni parents, ni frères et sœur, ni petite amie. Aucune attache donc et c'était probablement le mieux vu sa situation. Avec un boulot pareil il valait mieux éviter d'avoir des points faibles.

\- Et puis, rajouta-t-il, Je recherche moins le calme que toi, j'aime bien bouger sans cesse, j'ai l'impression de partir à l'aventure tout le temps.

Bard eut l'air amusé en entendant cette phrase et il leva sa tête pour croiser les yeux de l'autre.

\- On croirait m'entendre il y a quelques années, j'étais comme toi. Mais toi, par contre, on m'a raconté qu'à tes débuts tu étais tout le contraire.

Ça, Bilbo ne pouvait pas le nier. Avant de commencer son activité il était tout sauf un aventurier et préférait largement rester chez lui, au chaud, à lire tranquillement des livres sans se soucier des tracas extérieurs. C'était de la faute à Gandalf s'il avait changé radicalement de bord. C'est toujours la faute à Gandalf de toute façon.

Enfin connaître Gandalf avait été un élément positif dans sa vie alors Bilbo pouvait le pardonner de l'avoir fait virer de direction. Il n'aura pas été médecin mais bon, espion ce n'était pas mal non plus finalement.

\- On change tous je suppose, finit par dire l'espion.

Il regarda une dernière fois les lettres qu'ils avaient encore en main avant de les laisser tomber dans la poubelle. Il soupira et récupéra les clés de l'appartement.

\- Et que va devenir Arthur Dent maintenant ?

Bard, qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la sortie, se stoppa et marqua un temps de réflexion. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Banal décès dans un accident de la route je suppose. À moins que tu préfères une mise en scène plus extraordinaire ?

Le ton employé était celui de la plaisanterie mais Bilbo nota que cette blague -si on pouvait appeler ceci comme cela- n'était clairement pas la plus drôle. Son ami avait une petite baisse d'humour, ces choses-ci arrivent de temps en temps.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et retrouvèrent la voiture qui n'avait pas bougé d'un milimètre. L'espion, plein d'espoir, se tourna vers Bard.

\- Je peux conduire ?  
\- Tu rêves, répondit l'autre sans aucune once d'hésitation.

Bilbo se mit alors à souffler et s'installa à contre-coeur du côté passager.

Il avait prévu de montrer son mécontentement tout le long du trajet cependant il croisa le regard amusé de son ami et il ne pût s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras guéri sans aucune complication, lui assura Bard.

 _C'est ça, c'est ça._

* * *

Bilbo se regarda longuement dans le miroir, pas convaincu que le reflet qu'il y voyait actuellement lui appartienne.

Dans le miroir deux pupilles vertes le fixaient et cette couleur absolument pas familière le troublait énormément. Il mettait très très rarement des lentilles mais Gandalf avait fortement insisté pour que l'espion change un miminum son physique pour toute sortie qu'il aurait à faire. Ça n'empêcherait probablement pas Sauron et Smaug de le retrouver mais c'était une précaution supplémentaire. Et Gandalf adorait prendre des précautions.

\- Ça va Bilbo ?

Ça c'était la manière polie que Bard utilisait pour signifier à Bilbo qu'il prenait un peu trop de temps à se regarder dans la salle de bain et que le temps pressait.

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

Il trainait un peu, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de décrocher ses yeux du reflet. Ce n'était juste pas lui. D'un côté c'était un peu le but de la manœuvre. Qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout de même qu'est ce que c'était perturbant.

Ses cheveux étaient insupportablement courts maintenant, pas rasé mais presque et la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il passait ses doigts à travers était limite dérangeante.

Il avait perdu toutes ses boucles -qu'il aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs- et il avait l'air ridiculement strict maintenant avec cette coupe frôlant celle des militaires. Plus jamais il n'accepterait qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Plus jamais.

Les deux yeux verts bougeaient exactement comme les siens, suivant le rythme sans aucun soucis. Nom de dieu que c'était étrange.

Il faisait plus vieux d'un coup, probablement à cause de la coiffure. Les boucles avaient tendance à le rajeunir. Du moins c'était ce que disait les gens, les mêmes qui lui assurait qu'il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Alors bon autant dire que leur avis ne comptait pas énormément pour Bilbo.

Bard ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été chanceux. Non. Il lui avait passé un savon pour la peur monumentale qu'il lui avait fait ressentir et l'avait menacé de ne pas recommencer. Ça faisait moins hypocrite et plus sincère que « Oh tu as eu de la chance quand même ! ».

Bard justement parlons-en de lui. Ce dernier commençait légèrement à s'impatienter et les trois coups secs données contre la porte de la salle de bain en témoignaient très bien. Bilbo grogna mais finit par sortir.

Son ami l'observa alors longuement et l'espion poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est affreux hein ?

Bard secoua sa tête, levant ses yeux au ciel en constatant l'humeur massacrante de l'autre.

\- Du tout et puis ça repoussera si ça te perturbe autant. Désolé de t'interrompre dans ton quart d'heure d'admiration mais vaut mieux ne pas traîner, tu es déjà resté ici plus de temps que nécessaire.

Il était 13 heures moins le quart, ce qui signifiait que depuis le vol de la clé usb il s'était écoulé trois heures quarante-cinq. Bard avait raison, ça commençait à être beaucoup.

Ils avaient perdu du temps, entre sécuriser les alentours, s'assurer que Bilbo n'avait aucun traceur, se procurer de nouveaux faux papiers et vérifier que l'endroit où l'espion allait être envoyé était sûr, les minutes avaient filé à une vitesse folle.

\- Tu as raison, assez traîné, déclara Bilbo.

Il partit dans les couloirs, Bard à ses côtés lui expliquant les dernières formalités.

\- Je me suis occupé de ta nouvelle identité, tu es maintenant registré comme si tu avais toujours existé mais je te laisserai découvrir tous les détails de ta nouvelle vie, j'ai déposé le dossier dans ta valise.

Bilbo hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de quelque chose.

\- La valise a un code.  
\- Je le sais très bien.  
\- Mais je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Bard esquissa un sourire mystérieux et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Décidément, Bard faisait parti des gens qui surprendrait toujours Bilbo, qu'importe le nombre d'années passées à se côtoyer.

En passant, l'espion récupéra sa valise et emprunta les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, Bard continuant ses explications.

\- On t'a attribué une voiture, les clés sont dans la poche droite de ton manteau, n'oublie pas de le prendre, il est sur le porte manteau à l'entrée. On a vérifié ton téléphone, rien de louche à signaler, il est également dans ton manteau. On t'a déjà indiqué l'endroit où tu dois te rendre mais la destination est entrée dans le GPS de toute façon. Celui qui vous recevra vous y attend, tu te rappelles de la façon dont tu dois te présenter pour qu'il vous reconnaisse toi et Thorin ?

Bilbo hocha la tête.

\- Parfait. Évitez de prendre les grandes routes et ne traînez pas trop, on ne sait jamais. J'ai ta carte d'identité, il faut que je te la donne, retiens bien la signature, elle a encore changé.

L'espion avait enfilé son manteau, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour voir si les objets cités par Bard étaient bien présents et c'était le cas. Il regarda alors son ami qui lui tendit sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Bilbo récupéra le faux papier et le nom qu'on lui avait attribué lui arracha un sourire.

« John Underhill »

John. Ça se voyait que Bard avait choisi le nom. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs le sourire sur les lèvres de l'espion mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'afficher un air complice.

\- Ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir, finit par avouer Bilbo après un silence.  
\- On se reverra, promit son interlocuteur, Tu auras toujours besoin de moi un jour ou l'autre.

Et l'homme répondrait présent sans aucune hésitation si l'espion avait besoin de soutien. Quelle que ce soit la requête et quel que ce soit le contexte.

\- Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler quoiqu'il advienne.

Bard failli continuer sa phrase mais il se stoppa, hésita et laissa le silence s'exprimer quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et ta blessure ?

Bilbo sourit et fit tout son possible pour rassurer son ainé.

\- Elle est désinfectée, tout va bien et j'ai pris des médicaments, je n'ai pas mal.

C'était faux. La douleur le tiraillait affreusement et il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été envoyé à l'hôpital. Il aurait au moins eu des perfusions pendant un temps et il ne serait pas obligé de se forcer à ne pas serrer ses poings. Mais ça Bard n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Bilbo pouvait gérer ça tout seul, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il pouvait se débrouiller.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu on se retrouve bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Nous revoilà pour notre chapitre hebdomadaire ! J'espère que la fic vous plaira toujours autant, vos gentils messages me remplissent de joie !**

 **Mes suggestions du jour :**  
 **\- The river, Blues Sacareno**  
 **-Carry on my wayward son, Kansas**

 **Je réponds juste aux reviews anonymes et on est partis ! (au passage merci encore à karfaith et MMWH pour leur passage!)**

 **Kathleen : bonjour à toi ! Merci beaucoup ;)**  
 **Ririte: Tant de compliments d'un coup ! Je n'en mérite pas autant ! Merciii !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Thorin était appuyé nonchalamment contre le capot de la future voiture de Bilbo, une citadine. Pas une voiture spécialement classe mais pratique et puis il valait mieux avoir une voiture simple si on ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Et Bilbo avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer.

Penser à l'inconscience du plus jeune lui fit froncer les sourcils. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de réaliser à quel point la situation était critique pour lui, n'avait-il pas fait d'autres missions aussi dangereuses ? Peut être pas, il était tellement jeune. Bon il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

La sonnerie de son portable l'avertit d'un nouveau message et il constata que c'était sa sœur.

 _Tu manques aux garçons._

Thorin eut un petit sourire attendri et tapa tranquillement sa réponse.

 _Je ne peux pas te donner de dates mais j'essayerai de passer le plus tôt possible promis._

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'un tintement caractéristique résonne de nouveau.  
 _  
Fais attention à toi._

C'était bien le style de Dis d'écrire ça. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui promettre une chose pareille. Il n'était pas forcément très exposé, moins qu'avant en tout cas, mais son métier n'était pas réputé pour être très sûr. Au moins elle ne lui posait pas de questions sur ses contrats, c'était déjà bien.

Thorin resta donc sans trop savoir quoi répondre puis finit par envoyer un « Merci » à défaut de pouvoir la rassurer.

À quelques mètres, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et Bilbo en sortit, adressant des mots à Bard que Thorin ne pouvait pas entendre de sa place. Il avait peut être une bonne ouïe mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Thorin remarqua que les cheveux de Bilbo avait été coupé. Dommage, il aimait bien les boucles.  
 _  
_Le plus jeune finit par se tourner et il remarqua que Thorin l'attendait, le dos calé contre sa voiture. Il soupira mais finit par le rejoindre, déposant sa petite valise dans le coffre. Il s'installa ensuite côté conducteur et -miracle- Thorin ne fit aucune objection. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'allait pas lui faire de remarque à propos de sa hanche. Bilbo devait l'avouer, Thorin venait de marquer un bon point.

Remarquant que son garde du corps -puisque c'en était un- ne bougeait pas, Bilbo fronça ses sourcils.

\- Vous venez ? demanda-t-il et l'autre lui répondit directement :  
\- Tutoyons-nous, de toute façon on va se côtoyer quotidiennement pendant un moment.

Très bien si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir... Cependant Thorin n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, ce qui interpella assez l'espion.

\- Vous... Tu attends quoi ?

Thorin esquissa un sourire en entendant la correction et finit par se redresser légèrement.

\- Le feu vert de Gandalf.

Bilbo hocha alors sa tête et attendit que son supérieur daigne de les autoriser à quitter le quartier général. Gandalf voulait probablement s'assurer que les alentours soient bel et bien sécurisés.

Et puis, même pas une minute plus tard, une sonnerie retentit et Thorin se retrouva assis à la place passager.

\- Tu connais le chemin ? demanda-t-il quand il fut installé  
\- Je vais suivre le GPS et les panneaux on verra bien.

L'aîné eut un petit sourire, l'idée de se retrouver perdu en pleine forêt ne l'effrayant même pas.

\- Je prendrais le relais si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Bilbo se raidit immédiatement et le brun le remarqua de suite.

\- On va rouler toute la journée et probablement un peu aussi pendant la nuit, je vais pas te forcer à conduire jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes au volant !

Ah oui certes. C'était légitime comme demande. Bilbo devenait légèrement parano maintenant.

\- On changera à mi-chemin, conclut Bilbo et Thorin hocha la tête.  
 _  
_L'espion démarra la voiture puis alluma le GPS. Comme Bard l'avait précisé, une destination était pré-sélectionnée et Bilbo cliqua dessus avant de grimacer. Il était annoncé 9 heures de route, Gandalf n'avait pas choisi la ville à côté. Une précaution supplémentaire probablement.

\- On n'est pas couché, commenta son passager et le plus jeune ne pût qu'approuver.

Un dernier regard à la maison derrière eux et les voilà partis.

* * *

Ils ne roulaient pas depuis très longtemps, une heure et demie tout au plus, et un silence tranquille régnait dans la voiture. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas vraiment, l'ennui n'étant pas encore arrivé et la radio les occupait un peu.

Cependant lorsque Bilbo entendit pour la troisième fois la même information, c'est à dire la parution d'un livre dont l'auteur lui était totalement inconnu, il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Ça te gène si on change de chaîne ? Parce que là je sature.

Thorin ne dissimula pas son amusement et secoua sa tête, il devait être lui aussi lassé par ces nouvelles revenant en boucle.

\- Tu préférerais de la musique ?

Bilbo hocha sa tête et son passager s'amusa quelques instants avec les options de la voiture pour connecter son portable en bluetooth. Finalement, Thorin chercha dans son répertoire et lança une musique.

Bilbo se redressa un peu dès les premières notes, la mélodie lui étant familière.

\- C'est Holliday de Green Day ? demanda-t-il  
\- En effet, tu aimes ?  
\- J'adore même !

Et pour approuver sa phrase, l'espion chantonna même quelques paroles, ce qui fit sourire Thorin et une atmosphère détendue s'installa dans la voiture. Comme quoi la musique pouvait réellement attendrir les moeurs.

Ce fut donc la musique du garde du corps qui les accompagna tout le long du trajet et Bilbo, qui pensait n'avait rien en commun avec son passager, se surprit à apprécier pratiquement toutes les chansons. Il en connaissait certaines, d'autres lui étaient inconnues et, dans ce cas-là, Thorin se faisait un plaisir de citer leurs noms, les groupes et parfois même leurs dates de sorties -mais bon ça c'était sûrement pour l'impressionner- lorsqu'il se laissait emporter. Et si la plupart du temps ils se contentaient d'apprécier la beauté de la musique, ils leur arrivaient aussi de commenter quelques uns des passages, très souvent en lançant des termes techniques histoire de jouer à celui qui était le plus calé. Thorin pratiquant très régulièrement de la guitare -une petite information glissée au milieu d'une conversation toujours utile à savoir- et Bilbo n'ayant plus touché à un instrument depuis une éternité, ce fut le brun qui le domina, avec difficulté néanmoins parce que le jeune blond avait une solide culture musicale. C'était amusant.

C'est en se rendant compte de son attitude limite complice avec le plus âgé, en remarquant qu'il avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres que Bilbo se demanda comment la situation avait pu s'inverser. Comment avait-il fait pour maintenant _plaisanter_ avec quelqu'un qu'il avait d'abord détesté ? Certes ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de l'intéressé, il remplissait juste une fonction que Bilbo ne jugeait pas utile puisque cela sous-entendait qu'on devait prendre soin de lui comme s'il était un bébé. Mais quand même, Thorin lui avait parût assez hautain et particulièrement muet quand il l'avait vu dans le bureau de Gandalf.

Tant mieux probablement ? Les heures à rester enfermés dans son nouvel appartement allait lui paraître moins longue s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler.

Il n'empêchait que ça restait troublant.

Aux trois quarts de leur parcours, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire pour reprendre de l'essence et en profiter pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Avant de repartir, il leur fallut régler l'ultime question « Qui prend le volant pour la suite ? ».

Après un débat acharné qui s'éternisa, Thorin réussit à convaincre Bilbo de le laisser conduire afin que l'espion puisse se reposer. Inutile de dire que ce dernier n'était pas du tout d'accord de laisser sa place, persuadé qu'il allait très bien et que conduire encore plus n'allait pas le tuer malgré les six heures qu'il venait déjà de faire.

« _Encore plus têtu que mes neveux_ » avait pensé Thorin en se retenant de soupirer.

Bilbo voulait prouver -et se prouver- qu'il était en forme et qu'il supportait très bien le fait d'avoir reçu une balle, aucun soucis. Par contre il serait bien aimable s'il pouvait arrêter de surmener parce que ça en devenait presque suicidaire comme comportement.

Dans tous les cas, Thorin gagna le duel et prit la place du conducteur malgré les marmonnements de Bilbo. Ils reprirent le trajet et pendant un temps, un silence régna, l'un se concentrant sur la route et l'autre somnolant légèrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de klaxon retentisse et que Bilbo sorte en sursaut de sa transe, totalement perdu.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Thorin jeta un regard dans sa direction.

\- Notre ami derrière n'a pas apprécié que je le force à freiner visiblement, ce n'est pas faute de respecter les limitations.

L'espion s'étira un peu avant de sourire.

\- Mon cher, même en étant un conducteur exemplaire tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec l'impatience des gens.  
\- J'ai mon permis depuis plus longtemps que toi je te rappelle, ne joue pas à celui qui a le plus d'expérience, répliqua un Thorin assez amusé.  
\- Et toi ne fais pas celui qui est si vieux que ça.

Si Bilbo se rappelait bien, ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart, c'était trop peu pour que le brun le prenne de haut n'est ce pas ? Thorin ne trouva rien à rétorquer et se contenta d'un air faussement innocent comme s'il ne comprenait pas le reproche qu'on lui faisait. Probablement pour changer de sujet -peut être qu'il n'aimait pas l'adjectif vieux ?-, le garde du corps reprit la parole :

\- Tu as changé d'identité ?  
\- Obligé, Gandalf aime être prudent.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Bilbo n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de multiples noms. À vrai dire il était parfois presque surpris de réussir à se rappeler de sa véritable identité, il y avait de quoi en perdre le fil. Il arrivait à l'espion d'avoir l'impression de sortir d'une transe et de se répéter mentalement plusieurs fois son nom, à la limite de la panique. À force de mentir au monde, on finit par ne plus savoir qui on est vraiment.

\- Et alors ? Comment je dois t'appeler maintenant ?

La question de Thorin sortit Bilbo de ses divagations et il se rappela que le moment n'était pas propice pour penser à ce genre de choses et il se tourna légèrement vers le conducteur qui suivait toujours avec application le tracé de la route.

\- John Underhill et toi ? Tu as changé de nom ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit mon faux nom.

Cette réponse lui fit froncer ses sourcils, comment ça ?

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Thorin ?

Après Bilbo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit sa véritable identité n'est ce pas ? Lui-même n'avait pas énoncé son nom de famille... Et même entre espions la confiance ne s'accordait pas facilement. Hé bien, justement parce qu'ils sont des espions et qu'il est difficile de savoir qui est véritablement dans un camp similaire au tien. Et aussi parce que c'était un réflexe presque naturel de donner un autre nom lors de sa présentation.

Il n'empêchait que Bilbo était un peu déçu. Surtout que Thorin était un prénom qui lui correspondait bien.

\- Si mais pas Oakenshield. Enfin, dans mes papiers si mais ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance.  
\- Pourquoi tu as une fausse identité ? Tu es un ancien agent ?

Thorin eut un petit sourire clairement mystérieux et il jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction de son passager qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- C'est... Un peu long à expliquer et je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse.

Traduction : J'attends de savoir si je suis prêt à te confier un lourd secret au risque que tu me plantes un poignard dans le dos et dévoile ce que tu sais.

Très bien. Bilbo comprenait. Il aurait probablement répondu la même chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que cachait Thorin. Après tout, n'oublions pas que leur rôle se résumait à « Je te protège parce qu'on m'a payé pour » et pas à des échanges de secrets plus ou moins conséquents. Connaître l'autre n'avait pas d'intérêt dans ce genre d'arrangement. N'est-ce pas ?

L'espion se contenta alors d'un simple hochement de tête, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée en dessous de leur destination toute tracée par le GPS. 21 heures. L'arrivée se rapprochait doucement, ce qui signifiait la fin du calme agréable de la voiture pour se replonger de nouveau dans ses obligations : établir un dossier sur les actions de Smaug.

Il s'accorda alors un dernier moment de tranquillité et se renfonça dans son siège, bercé par _The River_ de Blues Saraceno.

Thorin avait décidément de très bons goûts musicaux.

* * *

Bilbo ne se rendormit pas malgré la fatigue qui lui picotait les yeux et lui donnait envie de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait l'habitude de veiller la nuit, il n'était pas si tard que ça puisqu'on approchait de dix heures du soir. Il avait donc passé l'âge de ressentir une forte envie de sommeil lorsque la lune s'installait haut dans le ciel. Pourtant clairement il sentait bien que son corps lui demandait du repos. Un contrecoup de sa course-poursuite et de sa blessure sans compter les heures de trajets ? Oh très probablement.

Mais malgré tout il ne dormait pas. Ç'aurait été bien trop facile. Son cerveau semblait en total désaccord avec son corps et fonctionnait à plein régime. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Sur Smaug, sur Sauron, sur l'entreprise Mordor, sur le document contenu dans la clé Usb... Et un peu sur Thorin, il fallait bien être honnête. Cet homme était beaucoup trop intriguant pour que l'espion puisse retenir ses pensées de divaguer vers lui.

Bref. Retournons plutôt à la source principale de ses interrogations : Mordor. Il en avait appris des choses durant son séjour mais il se doutait qu'il en avait tout autant à découvrir. Trop d'affaires louches se tramaient dans cette entreprise, il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il en avait été parfois l'acteur. Dieu merci, n'étant pas assez haut placé, il n'avait jamais reçu l'ordre de tuer qui que ce soit mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui avait été épargné de voir ses « collègues » se débarrasser d'un élément gênant. Et dorénavant il en était un, d'élément gênant.

Bravo à lui, il avait été assez bon pour berner Smaug et agir juste avant de finir une balle entre les deux yeux. Coup de chance ou très grand professionnalisme ? Après tout Smaug avait avoué s'être méfié au bout d'un temps, il l'aurait donc pisté et aurait bien fini par le démasquer. Coup de chance parce qu'il avait effectué sa mission le bon jour. Professionnalisme car si Smaug paraissait plus vouloir le capturer que le tuer, il n'aurait pas dû survivre à l'assassin. Peut être coup de chance également finalement...

Dans tous les cas, il savait d'avance comment aller s'organiser son emploi du temps : il allait devoir se faire discret et probablement déménager très régulièrement au cours de cette année. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le vivait. Avoir un garde du corps, oui ça c'était nouveau, mais pas le fait de changer d'appartement tous les six mois grand maximum. Il s'y était habitué, il n'était pas devenu un fou amoureux des voyages mais il s'y était fait. Et bien que plus jeune il n'aurait clairement jamais imaginé avoir une telle occupation, il aimait bien ce rythme de vie en fin de compte.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au GPS, celui-ci indiquait une arrivée imminente alors Bilbo s'intéressa un peu plus à la ville qui se rapprochait. Ered Luin. C'était donc cela sa nouvelle ville ? Enfin ville, c'était un grand mot. Niveau population et superficie ce n'était clairement pas comparable à Erebor. C'était un également un endroit plus frais puisqu'il était installé au pied d'une montagne et beaucoup plus calme qu'Erebor. Largement plus calme.

Thorin esquissa un sourire et prit la parole à voix basse, comme si la réflexion était pour lui-même.

\- J'aurais pu m'en douter...

Les oreilles attentives de Bilbo saisirent l'information et l'espion demanda innocemment :

\- Tu connais cet endroit ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- J'y ai vécu quelques temps à une époque où j'avais besoin de me faire discret.

Toujours cette manie de rester le plus évasif possible... Soit. Bilbo s'y ferait et de toute façon il était lui-même très peu bavard à propos de son passé. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas amis alors bavasser n'était d'aucune utilité... N'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville, le regard de l'espion s'attarda sur les rues qu'ils traversaient. Il était quasiment 22 heures, voire un peu plus, alors il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, quelques rares passants seulement. Contrairement à Erebor, Ered Luin ne semblait pas très vivante la nuit tombée. Pas sûr qu'elle le soit de jour non plus cela dit.

\- Tu sais où l'on va du coup ?  
\- Je pensais le savoir mais visiblement je me suis trompé vu qu'on se dirige à l'opposé, répondit Thorin en plissant ses yeux.

Bilbo attendit de voir si le conducteur lui délivrait d'autres informations mais évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas alors il se détourna et se concentra sur le paysage. C'était une jolie ville n'empêche, beaucoup moins industrielle et plus fleurie que son précédent lieu d'habitation. Et c'est suite à cette pensée que l'espion se rendit compte qu'il passait son temps à comparer Ered Luin à Erebor. Il devait vraiment arrêter parce que ces deux endroits ne se ressemblaient en rien.

Thorin bifurqua dans une petite allée sur la droite et la voiture commença à emprunter tranquillement une petite montée, longeant les habitations silencieuses. Arrivés en haut, les deux hommes constatèrent que le GPS indiquait que le voyage était terminé. Cette maison qui se trouvait en face d'eux était donc leur planque, si on pouvait appeler ceci comme cela.

Thorin coupa donc le moteur, mit le frein à main et descendit le plus naturellement du monde de la voiture, surprenant Bilbo qui prit la parole.

\- Mais... On est pas censés attendre que notre contact vienne nous voir ?

L'autre hocha ses épaules et s'amusa distraitement avec les clés de la voiture.

\- On est là, autant se montrer. On n'a pas eu d'instruction sur le nombre de secondes à attendre.

Effectivement dit comme ça... Bilbo se glissa hors de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il voulut toquer mais avant qu'il le fasse la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un homme avec un chapeau ressemblant un peu à une chapka. Drôle d'idée de porter un couvre-chef à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour ? tenta l'espion, pas sûr d'être en face de la bonne personne

L'homme, qui tenait encore la poignée de porte dans la main, eut un sourire lumineux et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, réajustant sa chapka.

\- Il fait plutôt frais vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hé bien, la voilà la preuve que Bilbo attendait. Il se tourna vers Thorin qui était placé derrière lui puis répliqua, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- En effet, les oiseaux retournent vers la montagne pour s'abriter.

Un air satisfait alluma le visage de leur interlocuteur et il les salua en baissant son étrange chapeau.

\- Pile à l'heure prévue, quelle ponctualité ! _  
_\- Ç'aurait été dommage de faire attendre notre hôte, répondit Thorin qui faisait enfin entendre sa voix. _  
_  
L'hôte en question approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'effaça sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois dans le hall, il brisa le silence qui avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses valises.

\- Du coup, moi c'est Bofur. Lequel est Thorin et lequel est John ?

Bilbo eut un instant de surprise que Thorin compensa en répondant à sa place.

\- Je suis Thorin.  
\- Ah ! Enchanté dans ce cas !

L'espion se reprit et retourna la formule de politesse à Bofur en tentant d'être le plus aimable au monde. Constater que Gandalf avait donné son nom de code directement l'avait intrigué mais finalement vu le nombre de précaution que prenait son employeur ce n'était en fait pas surprenant. Et il était vrai qu'on était jamais trop prudent.

La maison se divisait en deux parties. Lorsqu'on rentrait dans le hall deux portes se présentaient. Celle de droite, débutant par un escalier, menait à l'appartement réservé pour Thorin et Bilbo et celle de gauche, logiquement, était pour Bofur.

\- Je vais vous laisser visiter votre nouveau chez-vous alors ! déclara le propriétaire en tendant aux deux nouveaux venus les clés de leur appartement

Bilbo passa en premier, Thorin s'étant arrêté pour consulter -probablement- ses messages, et si rien ne le choqua lorsqu'il traversa les couloirs, il se stoppa dès qu'il fut arrivé dans le salon.

Est ce que sa vision lui faisait défaut où la petite bibliothèque postée près de la fenêtre avait quelque chose d'étrange ? Du style un petit objet noir placé judicieusement derrière un livre pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Manque de bol, Bilbo l'avait vu. Et si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, Gandalf risquait de l'entendre très vite.

C'est donc un Bilbo mécontent que Thorin retrouva lorsqu'il le rejoignit enfin. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que l'espion prenait déjà la parole :

\- Il y a des caméras de surveillance.  
\- Ah bon ? répondit l'autre en feignant l'étonnement

Bilbo se retourna lentement vers lui, d'une manière qui pouvait presque sembler dangereuse si on se rappelait qu'il avait toujours sur lui le révolver volé à Smaug.

\- Tu savais ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation et Thorin fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'accusation.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ah parce qu'il faisait l'innocent en plus ? Bilbo serra ses dents mais n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver car son téléphone se mît à sonner.

Bard. Oh il tombait bien lui.

D'un geste rageur, l'espion décrocha et lâcha un « allô ? » plutôt contrarié.

\- Tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes installés ? demanda Bard  
\- Oh mais je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. Regarde ton ordinateur, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui dois nous surveiller, répliqua Bilbo, acerbe.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, prouvant la culpabilité de Bard. Ce dernier finit par se racler la gorge et reprit la parole :

\- Merde, tu es rapide.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, geste totalement inutile puisque son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu m'as formé pour ça rappelle toi.

À l'autre bout du fil, Bard se mit souffler comme s'il était très fatigué. Bilbo l'imita, sentant que la conversation allait être longue.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé les remarquer, je devais te prévenir de leur présence, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.

Oh il voulait l'avertir. Quelle marque de gentillesse incroyable.

\- Tu aurais pu t'en douter pourtant que je les avais repéré, tu n'as pas vu que je fixais la caméra du salon ?  
\- Elles ne sont pas encore allumées. Je suis censé te demander l'autorisation.

Bilbo fronça ses sourcils, sentant qu'une arnaque se tramait.

\- Censé ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
\- Que ton autorisation n'a pas forcément d'importance que ce n'est qu'une simple politesse car tu seras d'accord de toute façon.  
\- Et pourquoi je serai d'accord ?  
\- Parce que j'ai dit trente secondes plus tôt que tu serais forcément d'accord.

Ah oui. Totalement logique. Toute tentative de protestation semblait avortée. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de râler qui manquait à Bilbo. Il était encore surveillé comme un enfant, que c'était humiliant.

\- C'est pour ton bien, tenta Bard en sentant à travers le combiné la colère contenue de l'espion.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Très bien, son camarade boudait.

\- Si tu tiens à savoir les détails les caméras ne sont pas installées dans la salle de bain et dans les chambres, seulement dans les pièces principales et les couloirs.

Quelle consolation... L'espion lâcha un soupir.

\- Arrête de soupirer, je t'entends.  
\- Mh, répondit éloquemment Bilbo.  
\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer en ce moment, détends toi un peu !  
\- Ouais ouais.  
\- Ça va énerver ton colocataire si tu demeures de mauvaise humeur.  
\- M'en fiche.

Face à la mauvaise foi flagrante de son ami, ce fut au tour de Bard d'expirer longuement. Il resta sans parler quelques secondes pensant achever la conversation ici puis claqua des doigts, se rappelant d'un détail.

\- Ah et Gandalf m'a demandé de transmettre quelque chose à Thorin.  
\- Tu veux que je lui donne le téléphone ?  
\- Pas besoin, tu passeras le message.  
\- Comme tu voudras, quel est-il ?  
\- « Dwalin est encore ici. Tu peux le contacter. »  
\- Dwalin ?

Bilbo crut voir Thorin se redresser à la mention de ce nom mais n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il  
\- Aucune idée et je m'en fiche à vrai dire, je transmets juste. Probablement un de ses amis. Au pire tu lui demanderas si ça t'intéresse.  
\- Pas sûr qu'il me réponde mais bon.  
\- Enfin là n'est pas la question... Inutile de te demander de rester tranquille n'est-ce pas ?  
\- De toute façon tu le verras bien si je ne suis pas sage.

Il appuya avec agacement sur le dernier mot, montrant qu'on le traitait comme un gosse en manque d'éducation. Et avant que Bard lui assure que le soucis ne venait pas de lui et que c'était une simple précaution, il mit fin à la discussion.

Imité par Thorin, à qui il avait communiqué l'information à propos de Dwalin, Bilbo installa ses affaires de façon assez grossière, ayant prévu de mieux organiser tout ça après avoir pris du repos. Bofur proposa son aide mais il fut gentiment congédié et regagna alors son appartement en laissant les deux hommes tranquille.

Assez satisfait de cette installation temporaire, Bilbo se posa sur le fauteuil du salon et s'empara de son ordinateur, s'apprêtant à y transférer les données de la clé USB. Cependant Thorin lui prit l'objet des mains en lui adressant un regard se voulant réprobateur.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda sèchement Bilbo, peut être un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Il est pratiquement minuit, tu as beaucoup conduit, tu es fatigué alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher avant d'effleurer une seule touche de ce clavier.

Il avait ce ton qui ne le laissait pas place au moindre débat et l'espion commençait à saturer face à toutes ces personnes qui l'empêchait de protester. On ne pouvait juste pas le laisser faire sa vie ?

\- Ça ne te servira à rien de faire ça maintenant, tu as l'esprit trop fatigué, insista le garde du corps.

Énervé, Bilbo se releva alors de son fauteuil, un peu trop vite peut être vu qu'il dû serrer les dents pour retenir un sifflement de douleur. Fichue balle.

Thorin remarqua que son colocataire s'était crispé et lui lança un regard anxieux mais Bilbo lui répondit par un sourire innocent, comme si tout allait bien. Parce que tout allait bien n'est-ce pas ? _  
_

* * *

\- Pas mort ? Comment a-t-il pu le louper ?!

Smaug faisait des allers et retours dans le bureau de Sauron, ayant perdu tout le calme dangereux le définissant... Et clairement il fallait mille fois plus l'éviter lorsqu'il était en colère car il en devenait encore plus terrifiant.

Sauron, lui, le regardait traverser la pièce dans tous les sens possibles sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir.

Smaug se stoppa soudainement et se tourna brusquement vers la troisième personne située dans la pièce. C'était un homme assez massif, plus grand que le bras droit, très pâle et quelques cicatrices barraient ça et là son visage. Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention de Smaug.

\- Il a eu une correction à la hauteur de son manque de réussite, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave et rauque.  
\- Encore heureux, pesta l'autre.

Comme s'il fallait en plus garder en vie ceux qui sont la cause de leur échec. Ils avaient assez d'hommes très doués pour ne pas s'encombrer d'incapables.

\- Recentrez vous, vous laissez vos sentiments vous diriger.

Sauron, qui s'était enfin décidé à parler, s'adressait à cet instant à son bras droit, ayant parfaitement remarqué l'agitation le possédant. Suite à l'ordre de son chef, Smaug joignit ses mains, son regard ayant dérivé vers le parquet.

\- Vous avez raison.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, retrouvant son masque d'impassibilité puis il réfléchit. Il resta bien cinq minutes, à emboîter mentalement toutes les pièces du puzzle, notant soigneusement dans un coin de son cerveau toutes les informations qu'il avait pu déduire sur le blondinet.

Il finit par redresser sa tête et fixa son supérieur, ayant chassé ce sentiment passager l'ayant lâchement distrait.

\- Quels sont vos ordres ?  
-Ramenez le moi.  
\- Dans quel état ?  
\- Vivant de préférence. Mais peu m'importe qu'il soit abîmé du moment qu'il peut encore parler.

Sauron voulait juste utiliser l'espion pour des informations. Prévisible. Smaug se tourna vers Azog.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de vérifier si votre fils est bel et bien au point. Vous pouvez y aller je vous rappellerai.

Azog salua brièvement les deux hommes puis quitta la pièce. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Sauron lâcha la remarque qui lui trottait en tête :

\- Ce n'est pas votre genre de perdre le contrôle.  
\- En effet, répondit Smaug en se pinçant les lèvres d'un air contrarié.  
\- Ce gamin vous déstabilise ?

Bien sûr que non. Personne ne pouvait le déstabiliser. Smaug ressentait juste un étrange sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Il a été particulièrement discret, j'ai mis du temps avant de saisir son but.  
\- Il est doué dans ce cas, releva le patron de Mordor.  
\- Assurément. Mais pas plus que moi, je vous le ramènerai.

Smaug eut un rictus menaçant. Il aimait les défis et celui là était de taille.

\- La chasse commence.

Et à cet instant il comprit. De l'intérêt. Voilà le sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers ce gamin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois, vos petits messages me donnent la pêche !**

 **Merci à karfaith, Ririte et Kathleen pour leurs reviews !**

 **Suggestions du jour :  
\- Sweet dreams, Eurythmics  
\- Whataya want from me, Adam Lambert**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et on est partis !**

 **Kathleen : Promis je glisserai quelques moments entre Bard et Bilbo !  
Aha Smaug se doit d'être menaçant ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Ririte : Aha c'est une bonne question ! Je ne peux pas te répondre !  
J'irai écouter dans ce cas ! Merci à toi ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

L'ambiance dans l'appartement est lourde et particulièrement pesante mais Bilbo est incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Il est assis sur le canapé du salon, son ordinateur sur les genoux comme à son habitude.

Thorin est également présent mais il se situe à l'écart de la pièce, devant une fenêtre, son regard dans le vague, fixé sur un point que l'espion ne pouvait voir de sa place.

Bilbo travaille depuis un certain moment -du moins il en a l'impression car la notion du temps lui a complètement échappé- mais subitement il s'interrompt, un détail le dérangeant dans sa concentration.

Tout est désagréablement silencieux. Pas qu'il y a beaucoup d'animation d'habitude mais il y a toujours quelques bruits prouvant que l'endroit était habité. Les pas de Thorin qui passe d'une pièce à une autre, les brèves phrases qu'ils s'échangent quand ils se croisent, celui de la cafetière en marche car Thorin boit toujours au moins dix tasses par jour... Là rien. Rien du tout. Silence absolu.

Et Bilbo ne sait pas pourquoi. Il n'a pourtant aucun souvenir de s'être disputé avec son colocataire. En fait, il a même du mal à se rappeler des événements remontant à la veille.

Il appelle le brun, aucune réaction notable de sa part. L'espion fronce ses sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il jette un regard autour de lui, tout semble normal pourtant... Ou est-ce juste une fausse impression ?

 **Clic.**

La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre.

 **Clac.**

Qui se referme en claquant.

 **Bam bam bam.**

Quelqu'un qui marche dans le hall.

Un signal d'alarme résonne dans l'esprit de Bilbo. Danger. Quelqu'un arrive.

Bofur qui passe à l'improviste ? Non. Sinon il aurait déjà signalé sa présence. Mais alors comment l'inconnu est-il rentré puisque la porte est censée être fermée à clé ? Et surtout, que veut cette personne ?

Bilbo se redresse, hésitant entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude.

La personne n'est toujours pas arrivé jusqu'au salon, elle n'est pas pressée visiblement. Bilbo se lève du canapé, repoussant son ordinateur sur le côté.

Il veut se tourner vers Thorin pour l'avertir de la dangerosité croissante de la situation mais l'homme n'est plus dans le salon... Quand est-il parti ?

Lorsque l'intrus entre dans la pièce, Bilbo se retrouve face à lui, affrontant ses yeux jaunes. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge sous la panique. Non... Ce n'était pas possible...

Et pourtant si. Smaug est là, à le toiser avec un sourire particulièrement sadique qui arrache un frisson à l'espion. Ce dernier doit se faire violence pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Co... Comment m'avez vous trouvé ?

Il se maudit pour ce bégaiement non contrôlé. Excellente idée d'avoir la voix qui tremble, vraiment.

Le bras droit de Sauron penche sa tête sur le côté et fait lentement quelques pas en avant, usant de sa démarche presque féline et tirant satisfaction de la peur qui se terre dans les pupilles de sa proie. Parce que c'est clairement ce que Bilbo est en ce moment. Une proie.

\- Je trouve toujours ce que je veux, répond-il en prenant son temps.

Oh clairement, il prend son pied à jouer avec Bilbo, il est certain que cette situation l'amuse au plus haut point. Il a gagné, il a bien le droit de faire durer le plaisir, non ?

L'espion, lui, cherche un échappatoire, un moyen de se soustraire à ce jeu morbide et il recule, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Face à ce geste, Smaug lève ses yeux au ciel et il balaye l'air de sa main d'une façon presque dramatique.

\- Voyons... Tu crois que tu peux vraiment m'arrêter ? Qui es-tu pour m'interdire d'agir à ma guise ?

Il appuie sa question rhétorique d'un sourire particulièrement terrifiant avant de sortir très calmement un révolver de la poche de son manteau.

\- Et là que vas-tu faire ?

La respiration de Bilbo a un accroc et son stress ne diminue pas car des bruits de pas se font entendre. Quelqu'un approche. Bofur ? Thorin ? En tout cas cela attire l'intérêt de Smaug qui se tourne vers l'origine du son.

 _Non non non..._

Bilbo cherche son arme. Il veut stopper Smaug avant qu'il ne nuise à quelqu'un. Hors de question que qui ce soit ne se fasse blesser.

Il saisit son révolver, enlève la sécurité, a une micro hésitation... Puis tout bascule.

 **Bang.**

Coup de feu.

Silence.

Rire malsain.

Trop tard.

Et Thorin est là, étendu sur le sol, son sang s'écoulant sur le parquet, tachant les lattes. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, marqués à jamais par le choc et la rapidité de l'acte.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Bilbo.

L'espion a à peine le temps de détourner son regard de cette vision d'horreur et de lever la tête. L'arme est maintenant pointée sur lui. Pas de temps de réaction possible.

 **Bang.  
** **  
**

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut, son cri bloqué dans sa gorge et sa respiration virant anarchique.

Il plaqua sa paume droite contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper le moindre son et tenta de respirer le plus calmement possible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas réel. Pas réel. Pas réel.

Et alors que des réminiscences de ce sombre songe le hantaient encore, Bilbo fixa ses mains, éberlué : Est ce qu'il venait d'être parcouru par un frisson ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité, les faits étaient les faits : il avait peur. Non. Il était terrifié. Il détestait ça.

Il serra ses dents, ressentant la forte envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Oh comme il haïssait ce sentiment. Celui d'être un gosse incapable de se rendormir après avoir vu un monstre dans ses rêves. Il avait pourtant passé l'âge de craindre les cauchemars... N'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas réel, pas réel, pas réel.

"Tu es pathétique" se dit-il

Jurant contre lui-même et sa terreur encore présente, l'espion finit par se lever et décida d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau histoire de se remettre les idées claires. La chambre de Thorin était juste à côté de la sienne de ce fait il fit attention à ne pas briser le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais l'obscurité installée à l'extérieur montrait qu'il était relativement tard. Et la fatigue qui l'assommait, le faisant quelque peu tituber en était une bonne confirmation.

Bilbo avança lentement, s'aidant du mur à défaut de pouvoir allumer la lumière mais malgré tout il ne pût s'empêcher de trébucher lamentablement.

Deux bras le soutinrent d'un coup et l'espion sursauta. En temps normal il n'aurait pas cédé à la panique mais là il était épuisé, il était très tard et il sortait d'un cauchemars. Tous ces facteurs ne firent que brouiller davantage son bon sens et il recula presque violemment, s'arrachant à cette emprise.

\- Bilbo.

L'espion se calma instantanément en reconnaissant la voix l'appelant doucement mais fermement. Puis la lumière s'alluma et il plissa ses yeux qui n'étaient plus habitués à la luminosité.

Thorin. Évidemment que c'était Thorin. Ils étaient deux dans cet appartement ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois.

\- Problème de sommeil ? lui demanda Thorin et Bilbo lâcha un soupir agacé  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Cette réponse ne dût pas satisfaire l'autre car il lui adressa un regard noir à peine menaçant.

\- Bilbo est ce que tu dors mal ?  
\- Non, mentit le concerné.

Thorin roula des yeux. Oh comme la discussion s'annonçait longue. En plus il adorait ça, les discussions prises de tête en pleine nuit, vraiment ! Comme absolument tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Je t'entends te lever toutes les nuits.  
\- Dans ce cas tu ne dois pas bien dormir non plus, contra l'espion, tentant de retourner le problème.

Manque de chance, cette technique n'eut aucun effet et le plus âgé ne broncha absolument pas, gardant son masque de sévérité.

\- On parle de toi là. Mais puisque ça t'intéresse, je te rappelle que ma chambre est à côté de la tienne et que j'ai appris à faire attention au moindre bruit.

Bilbo l'écouta à peine car, dans son esprit, l'image d'un Thorin au sol et ensanglanté se superposa au visage peint d'une légère inquiétude du garde du corps et il en eut une nausée. Nom de dieu mais que quelqu'un le frappe. Il passait son temps à répéter qu'il n'avait pas à être traité comme un enfant, il n'allait pas leur donner raison en agissant comme s'il avait besoin d'une berceuse !

Et s'il se fiait à l'expression de Thorin, c'était bien l'impression qu'il donnait et cette constatation l'énerva davantage. Il se renfrogna donc et se retira sèchement de la prise de son colocataire, ce dernier soupirant un bon coup.  
 _  
_\- Tu sais, je les vois tes cernes qui deviennent de plus en plus marquées au fil des jours, pas la peine de me cacher ton manque de sommeil. _  
_  
Oui il dormait mal, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, des problèmes d'insomnie il en avait depuis qu'il était adolescent. Et depuis qu'il s'était installé à Ered Luin, il faisait sans cesse un rêve où Smaug apparaissait de la même manière menaçante. Cependant c'était la première fois que Thorin se trouvait dans ce cauchemars. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Thorin tout court. En même temps le contraire serait... Étrange non ? Oh, il préférait ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question.

Bref, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les nuits courtes qu'il lui arrivait de faire. Bilbo fusilla alors son interlocuteur d'un regard mauvais, prenant sèchement la parole :

\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors je m'inquiète, répondit l'autre du tac-au-tac.

Dans sa tête une voix hurlait presque « _Bien sûr que non, il ment_ » alors Bilbo demeura interdit, bouillonnant d'une colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Elle n'était pas forcément visée sur Thorin, l'homme avait juste la malchance de le croiser alors que l'espion avait les nerfs qui lâchaient. Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, insista le brun.

Oh c'était très louable de sa part de s'inquiéter de la sorte, vraiment. Mais Bilbo, loin d'apprécier ce geste amical et bienveillant, aurait mille fois préféré qu'il le laisse tranquille.

Parce qu'il avait honte d'être aussi impuissant et il n'avait pas envie de montrer une telle image de lui à Thorin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui importait tant que Thorin ait une bonne impression à propos de lui mais cela expliquait sa totale réticence à se confier.

En vrai il pourrait n'en avoir rien à faire, c'était juste un gars chargé de le protéger, pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'idée que le garde du corps le juge mal ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Bilbo.

La voix de Thorin le rappela à la réalité, l'éloignant du tourbillon de questions qui se créait en lui. Il était fatigué, il voulait juste boire un coup et se recoucher, il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à son colocataire à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et releva ses yeux vers le plus âgé, répondant enfin :

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire toi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre de toute façon ? T'es pas payé pour veiller à ce que mon cycle de sommeil soit respecté à ce que je sache.

Thorin lâcha un long soupir, son calme commençant doucement mais sûrement à se fissurer. Oh comme la pente qu'ils empruntaient commençait à être dangereuse.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant.

Très très mauvaise idée de prononcer ces mots, vraiment.

L'espion fut secoué par un rire nerveux et il grinça des dents.

\- Alors arrête de me materner.

Le brun roula des yeux et son air parût encore plus sévère, comme si c'était possible. À force de l'observer, Bilbo constata qu'il semblait lui aussi relativement assommé par la fatigue. Il n'était probablement pas ravi non plus de s'énerver à un moment aussi tardif de la nuit.

\- Je ne veux que t'aider.

Bilbo aurait pu se taire, il aurait pu lâcher les armes, s'excuser, admettre que sa mauvaise humeur était due à son état physique et dire gentiment à l'autre d'aller se recoucher. Il aurait pu. Mais à priori quelque chose dans son cerveau l'empêchait de se calmer afin d'éviter le conflit.

\- Fous moi la paix, c'est pas écrit dans ton contrat que tu dois me faire respecter un couvre-feu.  
\- Bilbo, je ne fais pas ça pour ça.

Thorin avait prit le temps de bien détacher chaque syllabe, prouvant que sa tolérance commençait à atteindre une limite à ne pas franchir. Que son interlocuteur ne se gêna pas à dépasser d'ailleurs.

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu fais ça juste par pure amitié ? Aucune arrière pensée ? Dans ce cas, je t'en prie, dis moi que si tu n'avais pas ce putain de job, tu t'inquiéterais autant pour moi.

Probablement surpris par la question, le ton agressif, la vulgarité du blond ou tout à la fois ou alors pour éviter d'envenimer encore plus la discussion,Thorin resta muet.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, lâcha Bilbo d'un ton amer lorsqu'il remarqua que le silence s'éternisait.

Et s'il fut plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait crut, il veilla à ne rien laisser paraître et se força à se persuader du contraire.

ll tourna alors les talons, laissant totalement tomber son premier projet, c'est à dire chercher un verre d'eau et partit en direction de sa chambre. Thorin hésita mais ne le suivit pas, finissant par se diriger dans le salon pour une raison que l'espion ignorait et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître.

« _Je t'en donnerai moi des « je m'inquiète pour toi » »_

Et c'est donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'il alla se recoucher, le sommeil l'ayant abandonné et ne semblant pas prêt à revenir. Et, en effet, il tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant plus d'une heure avant d'être vaincu par l'épuisement.

* * *

 ****Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla et jeta un œil à son réveil, il maudit son corps d'être autant formaté. Même avec aussi peu d'heures de repos, il s'éveillait toujours à 6h30. Connerie d'horloge biologique.

Il hésita franchement à se lever, l'idée de rester sous sa couette toute la journée le tentait beaucoup plus que la perspective de sortir de sa chambre. D'autant plus que son ordinateur était à sa portée, il pouvait donc rester et travailler ici plutôt que de s'installer comme à son habitude dans le salon. Le salon était très lumineux et il était agréable d'y être mais aller dans cette pièce signifiait croiser son colocataire forcé. Et pour être honnête il n'en n'avait vraiment aucune envie.

Le choix était donc vite fait. Il s'habilla rapidement pour la forme, alluma la lumière et se cala de nouveau dans son lit et continua son travail.

En deux semaines, il avait bien avancé mais malheureusement il n'avait pas de résultats exploitables pour l'instant, les premiers documents étaient parfaitement anodins. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était très certainement -même sûrement- fait exprès. Un peu comme les clauses en tout petit dans les conditions d'utilisations, le plus compromettant n'était jamais en premier.  
Ce qui le contrariait également c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à télécharger autant de documents qu'il l'aurait voulu. Bien qu'il sache que Sauron devait garder dans son propre bureau les informations les plus importantes, celles chez Smaug lui suffirait. Au moins il aurait des pistes, des noms même peut être. Pour le reste, Gandalf était bien plus doué.

Décrypter ces dossiers demandait une certaine assiduité car régulièrement, la technique de codage changeait et Bilbo devait réfléchir profondément pour deviner comment était crypté la partie suivante. Et là il avait un blocage avec le document qu'il essayait de traduire. Après une bonne demi-heure à se torturer l'esprit à propos de la même ligne, l'espion finit par se saisir de son téléphone et appela le premier numéro de son répertoire.

Il y eut à peine une tonalité et la voix de Bard se fit entendre, faisant sourire Bilbo, son ami ne le faisait jamais attendre, quelque soit l'heure ou le jour.

\- Bilbo ?  
\- Yup.  
\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel appel ? Une envie soudaine de me raconter tes malheurs ?

L'espion fronça ses sourcils, pas certain d'avoir saisi. Comment ça ses malheurs ?

\- Pardon ?  
\- Pourquoi tu te caches dans ta chambre ?

C'est vrai, les caméras... Forcément elles n'étaient pas installées dans les chambres alors si Bard ne voyait pas Bilbo, ce n'était pas bien difficile de deviner où ce dernier pouvait être.

\- Je ne me cache pas, répondit-il en se renfrognant  
\- À d'autres, tu t'installes toujours dans le salon.  
\- Hé bien aujourd'hui je n'en n'avais pas envie voilà tout.

Le toussotement très discret que produit Bard montrait à quel point il était convaincu par une telle affirmation. Parfois Bilbo détestait le fait que Bard le connaisse si bien.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda ce dernier après un court silence

Bilbo se redressa, outré.

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ?  
\- Parce que sinon tu serais dans le salon en train de fusiller Thorin du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse une bonne dizaine de fois.

Ok, bonne réponse. Mais c'était douloureux pour Bilbo d'admettre qu'il se sentait coupable. Question de fierté.

Il se renfonça dans son lit, une moue légèrement boudeuse peinte sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu devrais bien le savoir, c'est toi qui nous observe je te signale.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu es gentil mais j'ai autre chose à faire que t'espionner à 3h du matin...

Surtout qu'espionner était un bien grand mot, Bard se contentait juste de jeter un œil de temps en temps, après ce que faisait son ami ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. C'est pas comme si Bilbo pouvait faire beaucoup de choses dangereuses et il n'était pas du genre à provoquer un incendie en oubliant un plat dans le four.

\- J'aurais dit plutôt vers 2h, le contredit l'espion.  
\- J'ai dit ça au hasard, pas la peine de faire de l'esprit non plus.

Bilbo esquissa enfin un sourire et Bard reprit la parole :

\- Enfin, quel est le vrai but de ton appel du coup ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du but principal.

\- Tu n'es pas occupé au moins ? demanda alors Bilbo, se recentrant sur la requête qu'il comptait annoncer

Bard réfléchit un bref instant. Il ne commençait son travail que dans une demi-heure, il avait bien assez de temps devant lui pour en accorder à son associé.

\- Pas pour le moment, explique moi.

Satisfait, l'espion se lança :

\- J'ai réussis à décrypter une partie mais je viens de tomber sur un passage étrange. Tu es plus spécialiste du décodage que moi alors je me suis dit...  
\- Que je devais peut être connaître cette technique ?  
\- Ouais voilà.  
\- Montre moi le passage ?

Bilbo prit en photo son écran avant de l'envoyer à Bard, ce dernier observant l'image quand il la reçut.

\- Tu me laisses combien de temps pour réfléchir ? plaisanta-t-il  
\- Le temps que j'aurai besoin pour finir une autre partie je suppose ?  
\- J'essaie de te faire ça avant le début de l'après-midi ?  
\- Ce serait parfait, merci.

Bard eut un sourire que son ami ne pût voir et jeta un bref regard à l'heure. Il était encore dans les temps.

\- Je vous rappellerai quand j'aurais réussi. Il vous faudra autre chose monsieur ?

Bilbo leva ses yeux au ciel et il se réinstalla correctement dans son lit.

\- Ça sera tout, merci bien !  
\- Bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Ah et Bilbo ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Va lui parler.

L'espion n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit que la communication était déjà coupée et il fixa presque bêtement son portable. Depuis quand Bard jouait les diplomates ? Surtout que c'était Thorin dont on parlait et Bard n'avait pas forcément l'air ami avec lui.

Il abandonna l'idée de trouver une réponse à ses questions et se replongea dans son travail.

Vers midi, l'appel de la nourriture eut finalement raison de lui et il se décida enfin à sortir de son repaire et de se montrer son joli minois aux caméras postées bien stratégiquement dans les couloirs. Il s'y était presque fait. Presque.

Il traversa les pièces avec peu d'enthousiasme, presque à reculons. Il appréhendait un peu, il devait bien se l'avouer. Mais Bard avait raison, il devait faire un effort.

Thorin était dans le salon, il ne leva même pas la tête et pourtant Bilbo était certain qu'il l'avait repéré. Il fronça des sourcils et traça sa route jusqu'à la cuisine, sentant son agacement refluer face à cette attitude (qu'il méritait sûrement malgré tout). Les efforts, il les ferait une autre fois puisque c'était ainsi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois pour cette fic !  
Je suis assez contente d'avoir pu tenir le rythme quotidien jusqu'ici, espérons que j'arrive à garder mon avance ! (j'essaie d'avoir les deux chapitres suivants d'écrit à chaque fois, histoire de ne pas créer trop d'attente)  
Étrangement, je me sens d'humeur à vous parler aujourd'hui alors je continue dans les confessions !  
Je n'ai pas l'ambition de faire une fic très longue, ne vous attendez pas à voir 30 chapitres ! Après, si j'ai assez d'inspiration je pourrai peut être en écrire une suite qui sait... Dans tous les cas, je prépare d'autres fictions, sur d'autres ships (suspense, suspense !) donc voilà promis je ne vous abandonnerai pas de sitôt !  
Et puis, si jamais vous vous ennuyez, allez faire un tour du coté des fictions de ma beta la Dictateuse, vous ne le regretterez pas !**

 **Suggestions musicales du jour : Heathens, twenty one pilots  
Blood on my name, The Brothers Bright  
Where did you sleep last night, Nirvana**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et c'est parti !**

 **Ririte : Effectivement, les caractères sont un peu échangés mais cette idée me plaisait ! Bilbo et têtu sont des synonymes !  
La musique est bien !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Bard quitta son appartement après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que ses trois enfants étaient bien partis. Avec Tilda au primaire, Bain au collège et Sigrid s'apprêtant à passer au lycée, difficile de s'y retrouver avec tous ces horaires absolument pas similaires... Apprendre des emplois du temps qui finissent par être totalement différents au fil de l'année à cause des professeurs absents... Il n'y a que les parents qui sont capable d'une telle prouesse.

Heureusement, quelqu'un de très généreux avait inventé les bus scolaires, ce qui évitait à Bard de courir partout chaque matin et chaque soir pour récupérer ses chers et tendres enfants. Parce qu'évidemment ce serait trop simple si tous les établissements étaient simplement alignés les uns à côtés des autres. La facilité n'est qu'un mythe inatteignable dans la vie des pauvres mortels que nous sommes.

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que l'appartement était bel et bien vide quand Bard le verrouilla.

Il habitait à la sortie de la ville mais cela ne l'empêchait d'aller à pied jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il mettait environ une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'il prenait dépendant essentiellement du climat extérieur.

Il travaillait en tant que comptable dans un cabinet quelconque. Ce n'était pas un boulot particulièrement épanouissant au quotidien mais cela avait été une bonne couverture lorsqu'il travaillait encore au service de Gandalf. Et depuis il l'avait gardé.

En théorie il n'était plus en service depuis une dizaine d'année, en pratique il offrait encore son aide, en prenant la précaution de ne pas s'exposer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa femme seule avec ses trois enfants.

Sa première fille avait cinq ans quand il avait pris la décision d'arrêter, juste après avoir appris qu'il allait être une seconde fois père. Il avait alors eu comme un déclic. Sa vie, il ne voulait plus la risquer, il voulait la passer auprès de sa famille. Gandalf avait été très conciliant et, non sans l'avoir remercié de l'aide qu'il avait apporté toutes ces années, l'avait libéré de ses charges.

Étrangement sa démission coïncidait avec l'arrivée de Bilbo. Bard aurait pu juste partir et ne plus revenir mais, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il avait voulu parler à ce nouveau qui allait devenir son successeur. Et il l'avait rencontré. Il avait rencontré ce jeune homme recueilli par Gandalf et qui faisait preuve d'une détermination surprenante. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il désirait condamner tous ceux agissant sournoisement, à l'abri de la lumière éclatante de la vérité. Vaste but qu'il semblait prêt à mener à bien.

Bilbo avait totalement déstabilisé Bard. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux l'avait poussé à vouloir le connaître davantage et il était directement retourné voir Gandalf. Sa demande ? Pouvoir former cette recrue au potentiel prometteur.

Et il l'avait formé. Il avait suivi tout son parcours, l'épaulant autant de fois que Bilbo le sollicitait. Il était devenu celui qui l'observait de loin, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment et toujours disponible. Bilbo pouvait l'appeler de jour ou de nuit, il répondait obligatoirement.

Associés ? Mieux que ça. Au fil du temps une amitié s'était créée entre eux et Bard, qui avait souhaité partir, avait fini par ne plus vraiment quitter ce milieu singulier. Il ne travaillait plus vraiment pour Gandalf mais il aidait toujours Bilbo. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque son ami lui avait demandé de l'aide pour décrypter un des documents. Bard pensait d'ailleurs avoir déjà trouvé la méthode utilisée, c'était une bonne chose.

Laissant ses pensées aller vers Bilbo, il se rappela qu'il demeurait des points noirs sur le passé de ce dernier. Bard savait que Gandalf avait été un ami des parents de Bilbo et qu'il avait tout naturellement récupéré le jeune homme après la mort de ceux-ci.

Bilbo n'avait jamais précisé la cause du décès et son ami le comprenait. Quand on a ce métier, il est parfois bon de garder secret ce qui est trop personnel. Bard faisait parfaitement la même chose, encore actuellement.

Continuant sa marche, il passa devant l'hôpital. Et si son regard s'attarda un peu trop sur ce bâtiment, il tenta de se persuader du contraire.

* * *

Bofur était quelqu'un de discret, qui ne se montrait pas et qui ne dérangeait pas ses hôtes sauf si c'était nécessaire. Il venait certains matins pour ramener des journaux mais il ne s'attardait pas. On avait dû lui donner l'ordre ne pas poser de questions alors il obéissait.

Mais, chose assez rare, il montra son visage (ou plutôt son chapeau) en début d'après-midi et Bilbo fut alors bien surpris de l'entendre gravir les escaliers.

Bofur toqua, entra puis, directement, il fronça ses sourcils, écoutant l'inaccoutumé silence régnant dans l'appartement. Il observa Bilbo qui était debout non loin de lui puis Thorin qui était assis dans un fauteuil et qui lisait un journal justement.

\- Hé bien, quelle ambiance ici ! lança-t-il

Thorin, hormis un léger froncement de sourcils, n'eut aucune réaction et Bilbo leva ses yeux au ciel. En même temps Bofur n'avait pas tort, l'atmosphère était devenue quelque peu lourde ici. Il se rapprocha de l'espion et baissa sa voix :

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret, il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- On a eu... Un désaccord.

Face à cette réponse plus qu'évasive, Bofur eut l'air circonspect mais n'insista pas -sage décision soit dit en passant-. Bilbo remarqua ensuite que le propriétaire de son appartement n'avait rien dans les mains. Il ne venait donc pas apporter des magazines comme à son habitude.

\- Tu désires quelque chose ? demanda Bilbo, ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur  
\- Perspicace ! En effet, j'aurais bien besoin d'assistance. J'ai reçu un nouveau meuble, une bibliothèque si vous voulez tout savoir, et je n'ai pas du tout la force nécessaire pour le porter seul.

On aurait été dans un film romantique, Bofur aurait pu être la charmante voisine du personnage principal. Personnage qui, totalement par hasard est amoureux d'elle et qui cherche à tout prix un moyen de l'aborder.

Mais on n'était pas dans un film et Bofur avait beau être charmant, il restait encore un homme et sa demande d'aide ne ressemblait pas du tout à une tentative de drague. Bilbo devait vraiment arrêter de laisser ses pensées vagabonder de la sorte.

\- Je peux t'aider, proposa-t-il finalement.

Après tout, assister Bofur ne le tuerait pas et il travaillait depuis assez de temps pour pouvoir s'accorder une pause.

Thorin avait levé ses yeux de sa lecture mais il ne se porta pas pour autant volontaire, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement le plus jeune. Il écouterait le conseil de Bard et irait parler à son colocataire mais plus tard. Ok, il repoussait beaucoup l'échéance mais il savait qu'il s'énerverait encore s'il n'attendait pas d'être totalement calmé.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part ! Je te laisse passer devant, tu connais le chemin non ?

Bilbo esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la marche, descendant pour aller devant l'entrée. Il trouva alors un carton à la taille relativement impressionnante.

\- Ah ouais, tu ne plaisantais pas !  
\- C'est un meuble à monter et ils ont eu la merveilleuse idée de tout mettre dans le même carton, expliqua Bofur avec un air légèrement amusé sur le visage.

Particulièrement brillant en effet. Ils portèrent alors à deux ce fardeau et le posèrent dans le salon de Bofur qui était parsemé de piles de livres prêts à être rangés.

\- Tu m'excuseras pour le désordre, comme tu vois je pensais pouvoir tout installer dans la foulée.  
Bilbo secoua sa tête pour signifier que ce n'était rien et regarda le nom de quelques ouvrages, tombant sur toute une série des livres d'Agatha Christie.

\- Jolie collection !

Bofur, qui était en train d'ouvrir son colis, jeta un œil dans sa direction et sourit.

\- Je vois que j'ai affaire avec un connaisseur. Tu aimes les romans policiers ?  
\- Plutôt oui, je n'ai pas d'auteur favori mais le style d'Agatha Christie est très plaisant. Elle a un bon coup de stylo.  
\- Belle expression, on peut donc dire que tu es familier avec ce genre de romans ?  
\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai tenté d'en écrire lorsque j'étais plus jeune, avoua finalement Bilbo après une hésitation.

Son interlocuteur se redressa un peu, cette information ayant suscité un certain intérêt.

\- Ah ? Tu attires ma curiosité !  
\- Je suis navré de te décevoir mais je n'ai plus les manuscrits, je serai incapable de te dire où ils sont actuellement.

C'était Gandalf qui s'était chargé de trier les anciennes affaires de Bilbo, peut être qu'il avait gardé les textes, qui sait ? Il n'y aurait aucune raison pour cela mais passons.

Bofur observa Bilbo puis finit par hausser ses épaules, ne perdant pas une miette de sa bonne humeur.

\- Hé bien si jamais l'envie d'écrire te reprend je serai ravi de te lire !  
\- Je ne manquerai pas de te prévenir, lui promit l'espion.

Il se remit ensuite à côté de son locateur et l'aida à sortir tous les morceaux de cette future bibliothèque qui ne demandait qu'à être installée. Il joua ensuite les assistants et prêta main forte à Bofur pour monter le meuble.

Le travail fut achevé en largement moins d'une heure, le plus long ayant été de traduire la notice et de distinguer les petites pièces qui étaient toutes semblables.

Bofur se recula et admira le résultat final. La bibliothèque était teintée d'une jolie couleur située entre le brun et le noir, sa taille avoisinait les 1m80 et elle était divisée en six étagères. Tous les bouquins avaient pu y être installés, il restait même de la place pour les futurs arrivants.

Les livres avaient été classés par auteur et le rendu était vraiment convainquant, Bofur ne regrettait pas du tout sa récente acquisition. Satisfait, il se tourna vers Bilbo qui contemplait encore une fois la collection d'ouvrages avec une certaine admiration.

\- Un café pour te remercier de ta participation ?

Avant que l'autre ne puisse répondre, il reprit la parole :

\- Quoique, tu es plus thé toi, si je me rappelle bien !  
\- Correct, confirma Bilbo en souriant.  
\- Un thé alors ! Assis toi juste là je reviens !

Bofur désigna vaguement le canapé puis se sauva en direction de la cuisine, laissant l'espion seul dans le salon en compagnie des livres qu'il semblait tant apprécier. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il avait l'air fin à se tenir debout de la sorte en plein milieu d'une pièce, Bilbo resta immobile puis il réalisa et il alla alors s'assoir à l'endroit pointé par Bofur.

Un peu comme un réflexe dû à sa profession, il se concentra sur les sons environnants. Il entendit son hôte s'affairer, ouvrir des placards, faire tinter des tasses et chauffer de l'eau. Rien d'anormal donc.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'y pense que maintenant mais Thorin ne risque pas de se sentir seul ? On l'a laissé là-haut un petit moment déjà, finit par dire Bofur tandis qu'il préparait la boisson.

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira.

\- Crois moi, je suis sûr que je ne lui manque pas.

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un silence et Bofur réapparut avec deux tasses fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table basse en face de l'espion. Visiblement soucieux, il s'assit à côté de son assistant monteur de meubles.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?

Bilbo ne pût s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

\- Tu es psychologue que tu t'intéresses à mes ressentis ?  
\- Pas vraiment, admit Bofur, Mais je sais reconnaître une personne triste lorsque j'en vois une.

Il prit sa tasse et en but une gorgée.

\- Après je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre, c'est sans aucun doute personnel et on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé.

Très juste. Bilbo se fit même la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé autant de phrases avant ce jour-ci. Pas que Bofur ne soit pas sympathique, au contraire même mais bizarrement ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de discuter. Et dans leurs rares discussions, Bofur l'appelait toujours John puisque l'espion ne lui avait pas révélé son véritable prénom. Se doutait-il de cette fausse identité ? Peut être, après tout il avait été choisi par Gandalf, il devait vraisemblablement avoir eu d'autres locataires comme « John ». C'est à dire cherchant à échapper au public après une mission.

Bilbo ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant sa tasse comme s'il pouvait découvrir le sens de la vie en observant le liquide à l'intérieur. Il releva sa tête, croisa le regard de Bofur qui buvait tranquillement son thé puis céda.

\- J'ai mal agi envers lui. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'ai eu une réaction assez idiote.  
\- Tu dois bien avoir une excuse à ce comportement, je me trompe ?

Tant de perspicacité. Bilbo se saisit de sa tasse sans pour autant goûter au thé, quand bien même l'odeur qui se diffusait était agréable.

\- Disons que j'étais en pleine crise de nerfs et qu'il a eu la mauvaise idée de me parler à ce moment là.  
\- Je suis trop curieux et à la limite de l'impolitesse si je te demande quel élément t'avait rendu si énervé ?  
\- Tu l'es totalement, affirma Bilbo en souriant malgré tout face au ton d'évidence employé par Bofur.  
\- Je peux quand même demander ?  
\- Mais je t'en prie.

Un rire échappa à Bofur. L'espion ne pût s'empêcher d'être contaminé par son amusement et il but un peu de son thé, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Donc, pourquoi étais-tu en colère ?  
\- Pour rester vague et te forcer à réfléchir à une autre question, je vais te dire que j'étais en quelque sorte agacé par moi-même.

Bofur lissa les pointes de son chapeau -oui vous avez bien lu je vous rassure-, ayant un instant de réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les romans policiers que je suis un bon détective tu sais ? fit-il remarquer  
\- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu n'es pas un bon assassin vu certains livres que tu possèdes.

La réponse de Bilbo créa un éclat de malice dans les pupilles du plus âgé qui afficha un air volontairement mystérieux.

\- Tu serais surpris.

L'espion, qui avait enfin fini son thé par on ne sait quel miracle, haussa un sourcil puis fit mine de s'écarter, rentrant dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis totalement terrifié.  
\- Tant mieux, le contraire m'inquiéterait.

Bofur lui envoya un sourire complice puis il reprit un peu de son sérieux. Il se leva, faisant quelques pas tandis qu'il exposait ses pensées à voix haute :

\- Tout ceci ne m'aide pas à deviner ton problème...

Bilbo aurait pu détourner une nouvelle fois la discussion mais, trop tard, le fil de ses pensées l'avait rattrapé et, pour la dixième fois de la journée au moins, il se remémorait son rêve. Il poussa un long soupir et joignit ses mains avant d'être pris par un rire nerveux.

\- Tu me trouverais ridicule si je t'expliquais.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On a tous ses petits désagréments et ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir son calme qui se fissure.

L'espion leva ses yeux et capta le regard compréhensif du brun, ce dernier reprenant la parole :

\- Peu m'importe ce qu'il ait pu te passer dans la tête, je veux juste t'aider à aller mieux et je pense que la meilleure façon pour ça c'est ce que tu te confies tout simplement.

Après avoir entendu le discours de Bofur, Bilbo haussa un sourcil.

\- Un peu psychologue quand même hein ?  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! déclara l'intéressé avec un sourire

Il se rassit auprès de Bilbo et analysa son expression perturbée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, je le conçois. Parles-en à Thorin si tu préfères, après tout il est plus concerné vu qu'il s'est attiré tes foudres.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte que je lui adresse la parole.  
\- La meilleure chose à faire quand on est en tort c'est de s'excuser.

Alors que l'espion le fixait en mode « merci beaucoup pour cette phrase évidente », Bofur lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Toujours là pour rendre service !

* * *

Il était quinze heures, alors que certains se prenait une énième pause café, Bard n'avait pas bougé de son bureau, travaillant encore consciencieusement. Il avait un dossier à finir et espérait ne pas être dérangé pour pouvoir le boucler tranquillement. Malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. La porte grinça et un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air mesquin entra.

Génial. Pile celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Il grinça des dents.

\- Alfrid, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Alfrid était égoiste, manipulateur, hypocrite et énormément d'autres défauts mais en plus de tout cela Bard le soupçonnait de travailler pour des personnes peu recommandables.

L'intrus afficha un sourire faussement amical et prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Je sais que ta femme est gravement malade.

Bard fronça seulement ses sourcils, ce qui était un exploit vu comment il se sentait à l'intérieur. L'attitude de ce tartufe, cumulé à cette déclaration, suscitait chez Bard une forte envie de violence. Oh diable comme il mourrait d'envie de le frapper.

\- C'est un fait connu. Un sujet supplémentaire pour alimenter les ragots des personnes curieuses.

Oui sa chère et tendre épouse, Mathilde était malade. Elle l'était depuis plusieurs années déjà mais son cas ne faisait qu'empirer avec le temps. Elle avait du arrêter son travail d'institutrice, se plaçant en arrêt maladie à contrecoeur. Alors que sa situation s'était stabilisée grâce à ce repos, elle avait fait une rechute durant ces derniers mois. La seule solution qui s'était présentée avait été de l'envoyer à l'hôpital et elle y passait ses journées et ses nuits. Aucun médecin ne comprenait quel mal la touchait et voir sa femme dépérir malgré tous ces soins onéreux rendait Bard malade.

Passablement agacé, il jaugea Alfrid.

\- Un peu comme le fait que tu t'es encore pris un énième râteau de la part de ta charmante voisine... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

Il savoura le changement brutal d'expression d'Alfrid qui rougit sous la honte ou la colère, allez savoir.

\- P... Peu importe !

Malheureusement cela fut de courte durée et ce renard recomposa son visage initial.

\- Je sais aussi que son traitement coûte cher... Que dirais-tu d'un peu d'aide ?  
\- Qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme toi pourrait faire ?

Certes, il était clairement dédaigneux mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être agréable. Alfrid ne lui en tint pas rigueur et répondit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Pour être honnête je serai plus... Un intermédiaire. Une personne très généreuse t'offre son soutien et je suis juste chargé de te transmettre cette proposition.

Cette histoire ne semblait absolument pas louche du tout... Bard croisa ses bras et plissa ses yeux.

\- Et qui est cet humaniste ?

Il avait des doutes sur l'identité de cet homme si « charitable » mais au fond de lui il espérait s'être trompé. Alfrid eut un sourire dangereux.

\- Je suis certain que tu sais qui c'est. Mais si tu veux un petit indice...

Il se rapprocha de Bard qui réprima un frisson.

\- Il y a une seule condition. En échange de ce service, tu devras gentiment dire où est parti se cacher ton lâche associé.

Merde.

Bard fit en sorte de garder une expression totalement neutre malgré le tourbillon de pensées présent dans sa tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton insinuation.  
\- Oh mais je crois bien que si.

Alfrid se mit alors à rire et la pulsion de violence remonta en Bard qui se força à ne pas se jeter sur cet énergumène désagréable.

Smaug avait trouvé un lien entre lui et Bilbo. Bard savait que cet homme était doué mais être rapide à ce point relevait du talent. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Tu sais comment me contacter, je serai ravie de te mettre en relation avec mon client.

Bard fusilla Alfrid du regard, le supportant encore moins maintenant qu'il savait que ce fourbe trempait dans des affaires douteuses. Il décida que la discussion était close alors il ouvrit la porte et prit la parole, la mine sombre :

\- Sors de mon bureau.

Il força Alfrid à reculer, ce que ce dernier n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

\- Réfléchis bien Bard. Tu pourrais le regretter. Ton adresse est connue.  
\- C'est une petite ville Alfrid, tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite.

* * *

Bilbo finit par laisser Bofur et il remonta dans son appartement, prêt à affronter son colocataire.  
 **  
**Il eut la surprise de se faire accueillir par de la musique. Un air de guitare était joué et il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qui était le musicien.

Thorin avait quitté son fauteuil et il était actuellement assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon ( c'était peut être plus confortable ?), ayant placées des partitions devant lui.

W _here did you sleep last night_ , Nirvana. Bon choix. Bilbo approuvait.

Le garde du corps semblait concentré mais surtout fatigué. Son visage avait les marques d'un certain manque de sommeil.

« La faute à qui ? » se dit Bilbo, culpabilisant légèrement.

Il s'avança lentement, n'osant pas interrompre Thorin et voulant également profiter de l'agréable prestation que celui-ci lui livrait sans s'en rendre compte. L'homme était bien trop focalisé sur l'enchaînement des notes qu'il connaissait presque par cœur pour s'intéresser aux alentours. La musique agissait comme un calmant chez lui et lui permettait de s'apaiser, d'isoler ses sentiments pour ne plus penser qu'à la mélodie.

Si Bilbo décidait de lui parler, il n'aurait donc pas pu choisir un meilleur moment. Thorin n'était pas forcément de très bonne humeur mais il était plus enclin à la discussion.

Ne dérangeant toujours pas l'autre, l'espion s'installa silencieusement en face de lui et attendit que le guitariste daigne de lui accorder son attention.

Thorin finit la phrase musicale qu'il avait entamé puis releva sa tête et plissa ses yeux.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Bilbo haussa un sourcil puis soupira. Très bien, il allait se justifier puisqu'il le fallait.

\- Oui, on a discuté après avoir monté la...  
\- Pas ça.

Comment ça ? De quoi Thorin parlait dans ce cas ? Perplexe, Bilbo prit la parole :

\- Plaît-il ?

À sa plus grande surprise, Thorin eut l'air amusé. Nom de dieu mais que se passait-il ici ?

\- Tu as mis du temps pour venir t'excuser.  
\- Je...

Le garde du corps leva ses yeux au ciel et l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à une quelconque répartie.

\- Oh arrête. Même sans ma formation j'aurais été capable de comprendre ton attitude. Tu es très expressif parfois.

Les épaules de Bilbo s'affaissèrent, il savait admettre sa défaite lorsqu'elle avait lieu. En même temps il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il s'était fait très discret pour ne pas déranger Thorin. C'était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons valables pour expliquer mon comportement. J'étais... Contrarié ?  
\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, rétorqua sarcastiquement son interlocuteur.

Bilbo roula des yeux mais il profita du sourire qu'affichait Thorin et il observa ce dernier. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et de détourner immédiatement son regard.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

Ah, visiblement Thorin désirait toujours savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. L'espion pinça ses lèvres et lâcha un soupir.

\- Quand j'en aurai le courage, peut être oui.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le guitariste reprit son activité et Bilbo l'écouta avec plaisir, appréciant cet intermède musical.

Le calme habituel était revenu, Thorin paraissait encore un peu vexé mais il y avait une large amélioration c'était certain. Bard allait être ravi de savoir que Bilbo avait suivi ses recommandations...

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui...

Au bout d'un moment Bilbo se fit la réflexion que son ami ne l'avait pas rappelé. Étrange. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas envoyer de réponse... Aurait-il eu un contretemps ?

* * *

Bard était mal, vraiment très mal. Un duel mental s'engageait dans sa tête et le combat était très serré. Choisir entre son amour pour Mathilde et sa loyauté pour Bilbo. De quoi s'en arracher les cheveux.

Le médecin l'avait appelé, sa femme avait franchi un cap beaucoup plus grave que les précédents. Sans soins adaptés, l'issue qui se dessinait semblait terriblement tragique.

Que faire ? Il aimait beaucoup trop sa femme pour la laisser mais Bilbo était un véritable ami. Il devait prendre une décision.

Il regarda son bureau. Malgré qu'il ait été mis à la porte, Alfrid était revenu pour poser en évidence au dessus d'un dossier un numéro de téléphone. Inutile de demander une explication de ce geste.

Bard fixa longuement le bout de papier sans rien faire d'autre à part relire en boucle cette succession de chiffres. La pièce était silencieuse ce qui amplifiait le son de l'horloge et donnait l'impression d'écouter un compte à rebours.

Bard sortit subitement de sa transe au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution possible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, les mains quelque peu tremblantes, il saisit de son téléphone. 

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeey me revoilà comme prévu ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci alors je serai brève !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement karfaith et ririte qui, à chaque fois et sans exception commentent mes chapitres ! Un grand merci à vous pour votre régularité irréprochable !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Ririte : Aha mais c'est exactement ça ! Ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent que veux-tu !  
Merci à toi de commenter à chaque fois :3**

 **Suggestions musicales : I'll be good, Jaymes Young  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **  
** _  
Bard sortit subitement de sa transe au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution possible._

 _Il prit une profonde inspiration et, les mains quelque peu tremblantes, il saisit de son téléphone._

Il sélectionna un des premiers numéros de son répertoire, fixant la touche «appel » un bon moment avant de franchir le cap.

Il y eut à peine une tonalité avant qu'une voix ne se soit faite entendre :

\- J'écoute ?

Les épaules de Bard s'affaissèrent, entendre son ami le détendant quelque peu. Il passa sa main tremblante sur son visage, se sentant presque fiévreux.

\- Bard à l'appareil.

Il y eut une pause marquée puis Gandalf prit la parole, soucieux :

\- Vous avez une voix étrange mon ami, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui... Non... Je... Ce n'est pas très important.

Bard se mordit la lèvre, jetant de temps en temps des regards derrière lui. Il était seul dans la pièce et, en plus, il était chez lui mais il ressentait un réel malaise comme si on l'épiait constamment.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Sa voix était presque comme une supplique, Bard s'en rendit compte et il en eut honte. Heureusement pour lui Gandalf ne sembla pas le remarquer ou alors il eut la gentillesse de ne pas le notifier.

\- Ça a l'air sérieux cette histoire. Dites moi.

Ah ça pour être sérieux...

\- Smaug a fait le lien entre moi et Bilbo, répondit Bard.

Un "Ah" fut la réponse de Gandalf puis celui-ci soupira. Malheureusement cela était très probable d'arriver. Ils avaient été très prudents mais Smaug était également très doué et Gandalf le savait sinon il n'aurait pas envoyé Bilbo si loin. Il regrettait cependant que Bard soit impliqué malgré lui dans cette histoire.

\- Sans sous-estimer Smaug j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne un peu plus de temps... Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires pour...

Bard le coupa avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, il n'avait pas appelé pour qu'un miracle se produise. Gandalf n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser autant, il se devait d'être discret au risque de se faire repérer également.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, je sais très bien comment disparaître de la circulation. Je ne vous importunerai pas sur ce point.  
\- Vous avez mon soutien vous le savez.

Bard ne put retenir un petit sourire. Oui, il ne le savait que trop bien, il l'avait toujours eu d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa fenêtre, la sensation d'être observé ne le quittant pas et il reprit la parole :

\- En fait... Je ne demande qu'une chose. Par pitié, mettez mes enfants en sécurité et veillez sur eux. C'est le seul et l'unique service que je vous supplierai de m'accorder.

Il ne supporterai pas si quelque chose arrivait à ses petits. Et si en plus c'était lié de près ou de loin à ses occupations, il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Ils étaient si jeunes, ils ne méritaient pas d'être mêlés à tout ceci. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas emmener sa progéniture avec lui, ce n'était pas une vie de fuir de la sorte. Ses enfants méritaient d'être heureux et s'ils ne pouvaient pas être en sécurité avec lui alors il attendrait que la situation se calme avant de les retrouver. Bard n'aurait pas l'occasion de leur expliquer mais il était persuadé que ses enfants comprendraient.

\- Je me chargerai d'eux, assura son ancien patron, Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Bard fut clairement soulagé, il avait totalement confiance en Gandalf et il savait que celui-ci tiendrait parole.

\- Merci Gandalf, mille fois merci, dit-il sincèrement, clairement reconnaissant.

À l'autre bout du fil, Gandalf esquissa un mince sourire. C'était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait faire après tous les services que Bard lui avait rendu dans le passé. C'était un juste retour des choses, bien qu'il aurait aimé lui offrir plus. Jusque là il avait réussi à le protéger mais l'influence de Smaug dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

\- Prenez soin de vous mon ami.

Sa voix était amicale mais l'on décelait un léger ton d'avertissement. À travers les lignes on pouvait comprendre que la phrase sous-entendait plutôt « Soyez prudent mon ami ».

\- En espérant vous revoir bientôt.  
\- Je l'espère aussi Gandalf, répondit seulement Bard, n'étant pas pas certain de pouvoir promettre une telle chose.

Il raccrocha et prit une profonde inspiration pour dénouer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il devait disparaître maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Quand Alfrid vint, tout tremblant, lui annoncer que Bard avait disparu de la circulation Smaug entra dans une fureur noire. Il le savait pourtant que laisser gérer cette affaire à un moins que rien était une parfaite idiotie de sa part. Mais voilà, il avait préféré se concentrer sur autre chose. Résultat il en était toujours à la case départ sur tous les domaines et cela le rendait dingue. Cela faisait maintenant deux hommes qui lui échappait. C'était impensable.

Il incendia Alfrid en lui disant qu'il avait été stupide d'accorder autant de temps de réflexion à Bard puis il le congédia plus ou moins sèchement. Alfrid déguerpit sans demander son reste, bien trop heureux d'être encore en vie.

Seul dans son bureau, Smaug se mit alors à réfléchir. Cette fois-ci, hors de question que son ennemi ait l'avantage de cette façon. Il allait faire les choses à sa manière et sans l'aide de quiconque puisqu'il semblait être entouré d'incapables. Il était un excellent joueur et il renverserait la tendance pour mettre ce jeu du chat et de la souris à son avantage. Les deux fugitifs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir car Smaug allait deviner où ils se cachaient. Tout n'était qu'une question d'élimination. Visiblement les deux compagnons étaient persuadés d'avoir un coup d'avance sur lui et d'être là où il s'y attendait le moins. Partant de ce principe, il pouvait balayer les zones correspondant à cette caractéristique.

Sauron le rejoignit plus tard alors qu'il était en pleine concentration. Sauron était moins en rogne que son bras droit, il gardait en effet un calme exemplaire comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter. Ou se faire craindre d'ailleurs car une personne lambda ne pourrait s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant son indifférence froide.

Lorsqu'il questionna Smaug sur l'avancée de ses recherches, ce dernier eut soudainement un sourire carnassier. Tout venait de s'assembler à la perfection dans son esprit. Cette histoire allait se régler précisément comme il l'entendait et pas autrement. C'était à son tour de mener la danse.

\- La chasse commence belle et bien maintenant.

Jusqu'ici tout ceci n'avait été qu'un échauffement. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il allait se faire un plaisir à briser les espoirs de ces arrogants l'ayant défié et qui se pensaient sûrement en sécurité à l'heure actuelle. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas, loin de là au contraire car ils avaient à leur trousse celui qui allait devenir leur pire cauchemars, Smaug allait s'en assurer.

* * *

 ****Bilbo n'avait plus de nouvelles de Bard depuis plus d'une semaine et dire que cela le rendait nerveux était un euphémisme.

Bilbo ne pouvant pas parler de ses problèmes de ce genre là à Bofur par pure conscience professionnelle, Thorin se retrouvait seul à subir l'inquiétude de son colocataire. Et Dieu sait que Bilbo pouvait être énervant lorsqu'il s'inquiétait. Il avait une forte tendance à répéter en boucle la même phrase à voix haute. Et forcément en ce moment c'était « J'espère qu'il va bien ». Thorin n'était pas vraiment patient alors inutile de préciser qu'il prenait beaucoup sur lui. Et que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Il était en train de boire son café matinal, tranquillement installé sur le canapé dans le salon quand il entendit à nouveau Bilbo, qui lui s'était posé dans un fauteuil juste en face. L'espion avait son ordinateur sur ses genoux et avait bien entamé son boulot de décryptage. Il avait l'air concentré mais cependant il finit par déclarer :

\- Je vais le rappeler. C'est pas possible, il m'aurait au moins envoyé un message...

Thorin soupira, en proie à une soudaine fatigue.

\- S'il a dit qu'il te rappellerait, il va le faire. Respire un coup.

Bilbo releva les yeux vers lui, presque choqué que Thorin ne partage pas sa panique -oui à ce stade là on ne pouvait plus appeler ça de l'inquiétude-.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose.  
\- Tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui alors et ça ne t'a pas perturbé tant que ça, le contredit l'autre et l'espion pinça ses lèvres.  
\- Mais il n'avait pas promis de m'appeler.  
\- J'y crois pas on dirait une adolescente dans ces films qui plaisent tant... Il se fait désirer voilà tout.

Bilbo le gratifia d'un regard noir.

\- Ces adolescentes, comme tu dis, n'ont pas un métier dangereux qui risquerait de mettre leurs amis en mauvaise posture.  
\- Ah tu ne nies pas qu'il se fait désirer ? demanda directement Thorin qui saisit la perche qu'on lui tendait

Le plus jeune eut une moue boudeuse et se renfonça dans le fauteuil.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Thorin esquissa un sourire narquois et croisa ses bras, particulièrement fier de lui en effet.

\- Chacun son tour dans ce cas !  
\- Tu es en train de dire que je t'énerves ?! s'exclama Bilbo, outré  
\- T'imagines même pas, répondit Thorin en soutenant le regard tueur de l'espion.  
\- Je m'en vais alors si c'est comme ça !

Et théâtralement, Bilbo se leva, cala son ordinateur sous son bras, réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux et partit en exagérant sa démarche. Thorin leva ses yeux au ciel et attrapa Bilbo par le poignet afin de le tirer en arrière et le força à s'assoir à côté de lui. Il lui lança ensuite un regard blasé.

\- Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?  
\- Moi ? Jamais.

Il appuya sa phrase d'un grand sourire innocent auquel Thorin ne put résister. Ce dernier céda donc et se réinteressa à son cher café. Il but tranquillement et Bilbo retourna à ses documents. Il eut quelques minutes de silence et Thorin jeta un œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Alors ? C'est passionnant ce que tu lis là ?

Bilbo haussa ses épaules et tourna l'objet vers son colocataire pour le laisser voir.

\- C'est une liste. Une liste des principaux fournisseurs de Mordor.

Thorin lut quelques lignes et son visage se ferma. Le plus jeune ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il fronça tout de même ses sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.

\- Il y a un nom qui revient souvent. La société Mirkwood qui appartient à la famille Greenleaf.

Il se tourna vers Thorin et remarqua la tête de six pieds de long que celui-ci affichait.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien.

Bilbo roula des yeux, parfaitement convaincu.

\- Bah voyons.  
\- C'est juste que ça ne m'étonne pas de cette famille.  
\- Tu as l'air d'être familier avec les Greenleaf.

C'était une affirmation et non pas une question. Pourtant Thorin la prit comme telle.

\- Pas forcément.  
\- Tu vas esquiver toutes mes questions ou tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Pas vraiment.

Et il se moquait de lui en plus... Ce fut au tour de Bilbo de soupirer comme s'il était subitement très fatigué. Ce jeu de ni oui ni non n'avait aucun sens. Il fixa Thorin qui soutint son regard un long moment. Nul doute que Bilbo aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, les yeux plongés dans les pupilles bleues de son vis-à-vis cependant il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient excessivement proches alors il se recula et brisa le moment -plus à contre-coeur d'ailleurs-. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, un air sérieux sur son visage.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ?  
\- Disons qu'il y a des choses que je n'ai pas dit à grand monde. Et raconter ma vie n'est pas le plus plaisant pour moi.

Thorin le détailla quelques instants et eut un petit sourire.

\- Ne va pas me dire que ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi.

Bilbo eut une grimace en réponse.

\- Je plaide coupable, avoua-t-il.  
\- La confiance c'est donnant donnant, répondit le garde du corps en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de l'espion qui ne trouva rien à rétorquer.

Ok il l'avait mérité celle-là. Thorin avait mal digéré le coup du cauchemars visiblement...

\- Je te fais confiance. Je ne te confierai pas ma sécurité sinon.  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Aussi. Mais si je n'avais pas confiance, crois moi je t'aurais déjà faussé compagnie depuis longtemps.

Et il était particulièrement doué pour disparaître de la vue des gens.

\- Et Gandalf t'aurait détesté pour ça.  
\- J'ai déjà fait vivre pire que cela à Gandalf.

Thorin haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

\- Ah vraiment ?  
\- Disons qu'il me connait depuis très longtemps. Et j'ai eu des mauvaises périodes où je n'étais pas facile à vivre.

Bilbo stoppa Thorin qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire que je suis toujours difficile à vivre.

Le garde du corps se mit à rire et leva ses mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

\- Je n'oserai jamais !  
\- Mais je n'en doute pas. Tu es la gentillesse même tout le monde le sait ! En tout cas bravo, beau détournement de sujet.  
\- Merci, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais un don.  
\- Et donc ? Cette histoire avec les Greenleaf ?  
\- C'est en quelque sorte lié avec mon changement d'identité.

Enfin une information glissée dans la conversation qui permettait à Bilbo de connaître le passé de Thorin. La révélation était de petite envergure mais l'espion appréciait l'effort.

\- Et plus explicitement ?

Thorin jaugea son colocataire, semblant vérifier à quel point celui-ci était fiable. Après tout, après ces semaines passées ensembles à se cotoyer, ils étaient presque devenus intimes non ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce sujet qu'il avait du mal à aborder intéressait tant Bilbo. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps celui-ci désirait le connaître un peu mieux et lui posait quelques questions sur ses goûts. Thorin devait se l'avouer, il préférait que Bilbo ait ce comportement plutôt qu'il se renferme sur lui-même comme lors de cette fameuse nuit mais se confier n'était pas forcément son fort.

\- Si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es devenu espion, je veux bien te raconter cette charmante petite histoire.

Bizarrement, le récit ne semblait pas si agréable que cela... Bilbo eut l'air perplexe face à cette proposition à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Donnant donnant hein ?

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tant qu'à être dans les confidences, faisons en sorte que ce soit mutuel.

C'était une demande légitime en effet... Ou un moyen détourné d'essayer d'échapper à des explications. Manque de bol, Bilbo inspira un bon coup pour se donner courage et décida de se lancer dans l'explication de son choix de carrière peu commune.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Thorin se redressa suite à cette information et l'espion continua son explication :

\- Un chauffard les a percuté. Il avait trop bu. Il s'en sorti sans presque aucune séquelles contrairement à mes parents qu'il abandonna à leur sort. C'était un homme influant et il avait fait en sorte de taire l'affaire pour que ça ne ternisse pas son image.

Bilbo n'avait eu donc aucun visage à haïr lorsqu'il avait vu ses deux parents étendus à l'intérieur d'un cercueil. Il était orphelin et l'auteur de cette tragédie courait librement dans les rues sans se soucier de ses actes. Cette idée avait mis Bilbo hors de lui.

C'était Gandalf, un ami de sa mère qui l'avait alors recueilli. Ses parents n'ayant laissé aucun testament et Bilbo n'ayant émis aucune objection, Gandalf devint donc son tuteur légal.

Les premiers mois de cohabitation furent difficile, Bilbo passait des crises de colère aux crises de larmes et Gandalf en faisait les frais. Si l'homme n'avait pas eu des nerfs d'acier, nul doute qu'il aurait fini par frapper l'adolescent qui était clairement insupportable. Le comportement de ce dernier était justifié mais il aurait pu faire des efforts. Et quand il n'était pas désagréable, il était purement et simplement muet. De quoi s'en arracher les cheveux sous l'énervement.

Fort heureusement, Gandalf, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une idée pertinente, ne leva jamais la main sur son protégé. En vérité, il savait ce dont Bilbo avait besoin et il avait peur de lui offrir. Ce n'était pas une question de moyen ou de technique car il avait les deux. C'était plus la sécurité qui était en jeu. Pas la sienne, évidemment, celle de Bilbo. Celui-ci était si jeune...

Ce fut peut être la rage brûlant dans les pupilles de Bilbo ou la détermination l'habitant qui fit changer Gandalf d'avis et le convainquit de lui proposer son aide.

Si se retrouver dans le milieu de l'espionnage impressionna Bilbo, il ne le montra jamais. En fait, il n'avait jamais paru aussi épanoui depuis un long moment. C'était comme s'il s'était découvert une vocation et poussée par une motivation que Gandalf n'aurait pas soupçonné, Bilbo retrouva très vite l'auteur de cet accident de voiture.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Quand tu as su son identité ? demanda Thorin qui avait écouté Bilbo sans l'interrompre

L'espion avait été surpris de constater à quel point Thorin s'intéressait à son histoire. Au final, Bilbo avait peut être été de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu que son colocataire s'en fichait totalement de lui...

Bilbo finit par sourire et haussa ses épaules.

\- J'ai purement et simplement révélé la vérité en envoyant anonymement un peu partout toutes les preuves que j'avais collecté. Le bouche à oreille a fait le reste et la réputation de l'homme a très vite chuté.

Il avait donc obtenu sa vengeance mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre une vie normale. Alors il avait continué et avait travaillé pour Gandalf jusqu'ici sans que jamais sa loyauté ne faiblisse. Sa vie était mouvementé mais il avait appris à aimer ça au fil du temps et la tranquillité le rendait nerveux. Bard n'avait pas tort quand il lui disait qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour le risque.

Bilbo regarda Thorin qui avait définitivement terminé son café -pour son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs- et croisa ses bras, l'air de dire « Tu n'y échapperas pas au moment confession ».

\- Je pense avoir tout dit. À ton tour.

Thorin eut un petit sourire, s'avouant vaincu et il passa mécaniquement sa main dans ses cheveux. Bilbo suivit son geste des yeux, captivé sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

\- Tu sais que ça va être au moins autant joyeux que ton récit ?  
\- C'est un risque à prendre.  
\- On va passer la soirée à déprimer, se moqua Thorin et Bilbo rétorqua bien vite sur le même ton  
\- Je nous préparerai des chocolats chauds et l'on s'emmitouflera dans des couvertures en regardant un film à la fin tragique.

Le rire spontané de Thorin face à cette suggestion fit fondre Bilbo qui rit à son tour, contaminé par cette bonne humeur communicative.

\- Allez, se reprit l'espion, N'essaie pas de gagner du temps, lance toi.  
\- Bien bien si monsieur insiste...

Bilbo leva ses yeux au ciel et Thorin commença son récit.

Thorin venait d'une famille prénommée Durin qui était établie à Erebor et qui prospérait grâce à sa grande et riche entreprise renommée dans tout le pays. L'entreprise possédait leur nom de famille et était installée dans la ville depuis bien plus longtemps que Mordor qui, à côté de la puissance de Durin, faisait pâle figure. Cette société était d'ailleurs sans conteste le plus grand concurrent de Sauron.

Dans l'ensemble, la famille de Thorin était anonyme aux yeux du grand public. Il n'y avait que son grand père, Thror, nul autre que le gérant de l'entreprise, qui était connu et reconnu par tous. C'était volontaire, le grand père ne voulait pas que ses enfants et petits enfants soient exposés sous les projecteurs. Il préférait leur accorder une vie tranquille loin de toutes les préoccupations lié à la médiatisation. Il était donc le seul mis en avant.

Pendant de longues années durant, les Durin eurent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin voire même plus que nécessaire mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Thorin était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années lorsque Thror succomba, emporté par la vieillesse et laissa à ses descendants son entreprise qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Sans gérant, la société ne pouvait pas continuer d'exister et il fallait donc quelqu'un pour succéder à Thror. Étant donné que Thror n'avait nommé aucun successeur dans son testament, cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

On pensa en premier lieu à son fils, Thrain. Mais bien trop dévasté par la perte, il ne se sentit pas capable de prendre la tête de l'entreprise et resta en retrait pour apaiser sa peine.

Ce rôle semblait donc être pour l'un des petits enfants. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, la sœur et le frère de Thorin ainsi que Thorin lui-même.

Dis, l'aînée, avait totalement le mental d'une meneuse et nul doute qu'elle aurait pu supporter sans problème la charge sur ses épaules. Malheureusement elle attendait son second enfant et concilier vie de famille et emplois du temps de ministre n'était pas envisageable. Elle laissa donc gracieusement -et avec un peu de regrets- sa place.

Avec tous ces désistements, il ne restait alors plus grand monde dans la salle d'attente. Ce fut finalement Frerin, le jeune frère de Thorin qui se chargea de prendre la relève. Il avait les qualifications et l'ambition pour mais, plus que tout, il voulait montrer sa légitimité dans ce milieu. Il était le petit dernier, on le protégeait et il avait toujours l'impression que ces décisions paraissaient moins importantes. Là au moins sa voix se ferait entendre.

Thorin ne connaissait pas réellement les motivations de son petit frère mais il s'en doutait, il voyait bien que Frerin, tout gentil qu'il n'était, n'aimait pas être relayé au second plan. De plus il soupçonnait son cadet de vouloir rendre son père fier de lui. Il fallait se l'avouer, Thrain n'était pas réputé pour être le père le plus expressif au monde et il donnait des compliments aussi souvent qu'il neigeait dans le désert.

Frerin avait bien sa sœur et son frère qui le félicitaient quand l'occasion se présentait mais l'approbation d'un père n'avait pas d'égal. Et il avait besoin de cela. Il enfila donc la responsabilité de ce poste, ayant bien l'intention de faire briller l'entreprise autant que son grand-père avant lui.

En toute honnêteté, Thorin trouvait Frerin un peu jeune mais il ne s'opposa pas à sa décision, pensant que cela ne pouvait qu'être une expérience enrichissante pour lui. De plus son frère avait déjà prouvé ses talents de gérant alors pourquoi pas ? Thorin lui proposa même de l'aider et de le conseiller s'il en faisait la demande. À vrai dire cela l'arrangeait. À l'époque, il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un leader.

Maintenant, quand Thorin repensait à son choix, celui de laisser son petit frère à la tête de _Durin,_ il avait un arrière goût amer qui lui revenait. Cela avait été la pire erreur de sa vie.

Frerin fit un boulot admirable, là n'était pas la question. L'entreprise se porta parfaitement bien et son nouveau chef faisait honneur à son poste. En fait, le problème ne venait même pas des Durin.

Sauron, qui avait cru que la mort de Thror jouerait en sa faveur, endura tant bien que mal la désillusion. Il ne supportait pas cette concurrence, il devait frapper vite et bien.

Des offres venant de Mordor avait été proposées mais Frerin, sentant que quelque chose de pas net se tramait, refusa coup sur coup. Il n'avait pas confiance et lorsqu'il parla de ses doutes à Thorin, il fut rassuré car son frère avait les mêmes suspicions.

Les demandes se firent de plus en plus sèches puis elles cessèrent subitement sans aucune explication. Frerin crut que l'affaire était finie alors il passa à autre chose et continua à faire des apparitions publiques et à signer de multiples contrats. Les jours passèrent et Thorin lui même vint à en oublier cette malencontreuse péripétie.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

Pourtant la réalité était tout autre. Rien n'allait bien en vérité.

Frerin les quitta dans les mois qui suivirent. Les circonstances de sa mort étaient troubles et si tout penchait pour une mort naturelle, personne ne fut dupe. Tout paraissait trop préparé minutieusement. Sa famille n'avait donc pas l'intention de rester sans agir.

Elle voulut lancer un procès et retrouver celui qui avait tué Frerin mais les autorités, clairement corrompues, leur compliquèrent la tâche. La famille de Thorin se tourna alors vers son plus cher allié afin de demander du soutien. À plusieurs ils avaient plus de chances de triompher.

L'entreprise Durin était associé à la société Mirkwood qui appartenait à une famille amie, les Greenleaf. Ils multipliaient les échanges commerciaux et partageaient une entente qui dépassait le professionnalisme. Il semblait donc évident -et les Durin en étaient persuadés- que les Greenleaf allait apporter leur aide.

Mais il n'en fut rien et la réalité fut aussi violente qu'une chute du haut d'un immeuble. Toute la confiance placée en Mirkwood s'effondra et Thorin ne se débarrassa jamais de ce ressentiment.

Thranduil, le gérant de Mirkwood, craignant les représailles et les dangers auxquels il pourrait s'exposer, tourna purement et simplement le dos aux Durin, brisant toutes leurs années de collaboration.

La famille de Thorin n'avait donc aucun soutien, Sauron ayant sûrement glissé quelques menaces discrètement par-ci et par-là. Le message était alors très clair, les Durin n'avait qu'à s'incliner et laisser Mordor prendre le dessus.

Abandonner tout l'empire que Thror avait créé pour permettre à un dirigeant un peu trop égocentrique prendre le contrôle du commerce à Erebor ? Et, par la même occasion, laisser Sauron faire ses magouilles et les continuer dans la plus grande impunité ? Pour qu'il s'étende encore plus et supprime tous ses autres concurrents les uns après les autres ?

L'idée avait de quoi révulser n'importe qui. Thror aurait préféré mourir -ironie du sort- que de permettre une telle infamie. Ou de perdre le fruit de sa dure labeur.

Vili, le mari de Dis voulut s'opposer et tenir tête à Sauron. Il fut le second à tomber. La famille de Thorin comprit alors à qui ils avaient affaire. Une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité.

Les Durin n'eurent donc pas d'autres choix, ils durent s'incliner et quitter les lieux avant que l'un des leurs succombe à nouveau. C'est à ce moment-ci que Gandalf croisa le chemin de Thorin. Il permit à la famille de ce dernier de se mettre en sécurité et lui proposa son aide. Thorin fut en premier temps très méfiant et au vu de ce qu'il venait de traverser, on ne pouvait le blâmer.

Il finit par changer d'avis, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, et il accorda à Gandalf le bénéfice du doute.  
Puisque personne ne le connaissait, grâce à la décision éclairée de Thror, Thorin put, sous les conseils de Gandalf, changer d'identité en toute discrétion. De loin, il surveilla Mordor et s'assura que rien ne porte préjudice à sa famille, tout en rendant quelques services à Gandalf de temps en temps. Et cette situation dura une bonne dizaine d'année.

La suite des événements, Bilbo la connaissait plus ou moins. Gandalf avait envoyé un espion dans l'entreprise Mordor pour dévoiler au grand jour les sombres agissements de Sauron. Thorin avait été mis au courant et il était revenu à Erebor pour se présenter à Bilbo et lui accorder sa protection. Voilà donc comment les chemins de Bilbo et Thorin, dont les motivations n'étaient au final pas si différentes que cela, avaient fini par se croiser.

Bilbo, qui avait été silencieux tout le long et qui n'avait pas quitté Thorin des yeux, prit la parole :

\- Tu n'as jamais repris contact avec les Greenleaf ?

La mine de Thorin, déjà pas très joyeuse, s'assombrit.

\- Non. Et je n'en n'ai pas l'intention.

Bilbo n'insista pas, ayant facilement deviné que c'était un point sensible sur lequel il avait déjà eu la maladresse de trop appuyer. Il récupéra la tasse vide de Thorin et se leva, jugeant bon de changer de sujet.

\- Un nouveau café ? proposa-t-il et l'autre eut un petit sourire, appréciant le geste  
\- Je veux bien.

L'espion hocha sa tête et partit donc dans la cuisine, laissant Thorin qui le suivit du regard. Ce dernier se fit la réflexion que leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était habitué à la solitude mais la présence quotidienne de Bilbo était plaisante, il aurait presque du mal à s'en passer maintenant.

Quand Bilbo revint, deux tasses à la main, Thorin lui adressa à nouveau un sourire.

\- Je me confierai plus souvent si j'ai le droit à un café de ta part à chaque fois.

Amusé, Bilbo lui tendit son café et leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- On recommencera nos instants confession si cela te tente tant.  
\- Chouette, répondit Thorin sans aucune once d'enthousiasme.

L'espion se mit à rire et il se réinstalla confortablement avec son ordinateur. Il se replongea dans son décryptage, heureux d'avancer à un bon rythme. Avec un peu de chance, son travail serait bientôt terminé. Tout serait révélé. Thorin devait attendre ce moment avec autant d'impatience que Bilbo d'ailleurs.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés. _  
_  
Bard avait coupé tout contact avec ses connaissances. Il avait fui et avait détruit tout ce qui aurait permis de le retrouver de la pièce d'identité à la carte bancaire en passant par son ordinateur. Rien ne le reliait maintenant plus à son passé.

Enfin. Il lui restait bien quelque chose. Son téléphone qu'il avait au préalable minutieusement démonté pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il en avait un autre qui patientait sagement mais Bard avait pour l'instant épargné son portable, attendant un appel important pour lui. Et il le reçut. Et son téléphone se fit détruire juste après par pure précaution.

Bard savait qu'il devait encore bouger, qu'il n'était pas à l'abri dans cette chambre d'hôtel louée pour la nuit et qui n'était qu'une étape supplémentaire dans sa fuite sans fin. Il devait partir, changer de lieu fréquemment comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines déjà. Il ne devait pas s'accorder de répit mais pourtant il resta immobile, fixant le vide. Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Cela ne pouvait avoir lieu.

Il s'assit lentement sur une chaise, le visage vide de toute expression. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir repassait en boucle dans son esprit, chaque mot semblant s'être gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Il ne sut quel fut l'élément déclencheur mais son masque se fissura progressivement. En commençant par sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblota imperceptiblement. Puis une certaine agitation le prit et il se retrouva à tordre nerveusement ses doigts comme si cela pouvait améliorer son état.

Bard voulut prendre une goulée d'air pour se calmer mais cela fut pire encore. Sa vue se troubla et il oublia progressivement où il se situait et même pourquoi il fuyait depuis tant de temps. Il comprit juste ce qu'il venait de perdre et cette réalisation était si douloureuse.

Il n'avait personne à qui mentir à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas à prétendre qu'il allait bien. Il pouvait s'autoriser à être faible maintenant qu'il était seul et loin de sa famille qu'il chérissait tant. Alors il céda.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, se replia sur lui même et se mit à sangloter.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, promis je ne mords pas ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis encore à l'heure, je me surprends moi même ! Bon j'avoue, j'ai un peu moins d'avance mais je vais essayer de tenir le rythme aha ! La fic avance bien, j'en vois progressivement la fin mais je vous tiens bien évidemment au courant !**

 **Comme toujours, je vous donne mes suggestions musicales, n'hésitez pas à en faire de même ! J'écoute de la musique quand j'écris mais quel style de musique écoutez vous quand vous lisez ?  
\- Dollhouse, Melanie Martinez  
\- Till Death Do Us Part, Apocalyptica**

 **Je réponds aux reviews anonymes (enfin plutôt la aujourd'hui :') ) pour lesquelles je ne peux pas répondre par mp et on y va !**

 **ririte : Ah oui à ce point ? Hé bien merci alors !  
Merci j'essaie de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ;) tu es définitivement une personne trop gentille !  
Le prochain chapitre est là tadam !**

 **Hope you like it !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Bilbo s'étira longuement et souffla longuement comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant une durée bien trop importante pour ses poumons. Il fixa avec fierté l'écran de son ordinateur. Il y était enfin arrivé. Au bout d'un bon mois de travail acharné, son but avait été atteint.

Chaque partie avait était décodée, certaines avec plus de mal que d'autres mais il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le talent et la patience de Bilbo Baggins.

Malheureusement, dans aucun des documents qu'il avait réussi à récupérer, on ne spécifiait le trafic d'armes de Mordor et c'était clairement ce qui aurait été le plus convaincant au tribunal. Qu'importe, le reste suffirait assez largement. Bilbo se contenterait de montrer tous les détournements de fonds, les contrats arnaquant totalement les entreprises s'associant à Sauron ou les pressions exercées sur les concurrents. Les preuves ne manquaient pas.

Les documents n'étaient pas si compromettants en soit mais en les arrangeant un peu et en explicitant certaines expressions, on pouvait révéler la sombre secret que Sauron et Smaug dissimulaient depuis beaucoup trop de temps déjà.

Et Bilbo allait se faire une joie de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois déjà pour d'autres organisations. En voilà une qui s'ajouterait à son palmarès.

L'espion relit très rapidement le dossier qu'il venait de constituer grâce à toutes ces informations, regardant avec satisfaction toutes ces pages remplies défiler. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, c'était certain mais il n'en n'était que plus fier.

Il enregistra son travail et l'envoya directement à Gandalf. Un onglet de téléchargement s'afficha et l'espion, qui allait donc encore attendre, se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux clairs. Ils avaient repoussés mais restait encore trop court au goût de l'espion qui regrettait énormément ses longues boucles. Il avait toujours du mal à se couper les cheveux. Peut être parce que sa mère adorait y glisser ses doigts, répétant sans cesse qu'il avait des mèches magnifiques. À chaque fois Bilbo répondait inévitablement qu'il les avait hérité de quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux encore plus beaux que lui et sa mère souriait comme si elle était la plus heureuse au monde. Elle lui embrassait le haut du crâne en murmurant un « brave petit » et retournait à ses occupations en sifflotant. La plupart du temps son père était présent et, ayant assisté à toute la scène, celui-ci affichait un air tendre, volait un baiser à sa femme et adressait un clin d'oeil à son fils. Ces moments de quiétude et de paix semblaient tellement lointains maintenant...

Bilbo eut un pincement au cœur et il le chassa du mieux qu'il pût. L'arrivée de Thorin, qui avait le don de toujours avoir un timing parfait, dans le salon lui permit de penser à autre chose. Le brun avait, pour ne pas changer, une tasse de café dans les mains et il prit la parole entre deux gorgées :

\- Toujours aussi matinal ?

Bilbo jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'heure. 8h10. En sachant qu'il était debout depuis environ une heure, c'était presque une grasse matinée qu'il venait de faire. Il haussa ses épaules et l'expression de Thorin s'adoucit.

\- Je suppose que, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas déjeuné. Thé ?

Le plus jeune sourit et hocha sa tête pour confirmer.

\- Thé.

Thorin fit comme s'il notait la commande dans un calepin invisible et reprit la parole :

\- Je reviens.

Bilbo le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant à quel moment leur relation avait évolué de la sorte. C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé un beau jour avec Thorin lui préparant son petit-déjeuner et Bilbo lui rendant la pareille sans que cela ne choque l'un ou l'autre.

Ils avaient débuté sur de mauvaises bases, Bilbo sachant pertinemment que c'était essentiellement de sa faute, mais progressivement tout ceci avait évolué.

Quand ils restaient ensemble dans la même pièce des heures et des heures durant, ils ne passaient plus leur temps à s'ignorer. Ils sortaient de leur bulle de silence et s'échangeaient des phrases, Bilbo tenait même Thorin au courant de ce qu'il apprenait sur le société Mordor. Avant quand les deux hommes étaient au salon, ils se tenaient à l'opposée l'un de l'autre. Maintenant ils partageaient le même canapé. Quand la nuit s'installait, Bilbo ne disparaissait plus dans sa chambre, il restait et Thorin ressortait sa guitare pour jouer quelques morceaux lui passant par la tête. Il s'asseyait la plupart du temps à même le sol et l'espion l'imitait, se mettant en tailleur. La musique les berçait ainsi et un calme apaisant s'installait. Ils finissaient par se quitter quand l'heure devenait tardive, se dirigeant chacun dans leurs chambres respectives pour dormir. Bilbo faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Et ce petit rituel perpétuait et se répétait les jours suivants, la proximité entre les deux hommes s'accentuant d'autant plus au fil du temps.

Avant ils n'étaient que des étrangers mais maintenant ils étaient... Amis ? L'idée paraissait plaisante. Bilbo aimait bien cette association.

Il souriait donc quand Thorin revint avec une tasse de thé en plus. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et regarda l'ordinateur que Bilbo avait calé sur ses jambes. Il lui tendit son thé et l'espion le récupéra, appréciant la chaleur qui réchauffa directement ses mains glacées.

Il avait en temps normal les mains toujours froides mais avec l'hiver qui s'approchait et s'installait sans crier gare, Bilbo se sentait devenir un glaçon. Ce n'était pas comme Thorin qui avait toujours la peau agréablement chaude... Comment il le savait ? Oh euh... Il l'avait remarqué par hasard ? Bref. La tasse de thé réchauffait ses mains mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Bilbo devait laisser ses pensées dériver de la sorte. Un peu de tenue nom de dieu.

Thorin but une gorgée de café et désigna l'écran du menton.

\- Alors ? Tu as avancé depuis hier ?

L'espion se redressa fièrement et afficha un grand sourire.

\- J'ai terminé ! fanfaronna-t-il

Thorin émit un sifflement impressionné et l'applaudit. S'il devait bien reconnaître une chose, Bilbo était sacrément persévérant.

\- Vraiment ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais plutôt apporté le champagne alors ! déclara-t-il finalement

Un rire échappa à Bilbo qui lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Tu échangerais ta tasse de café matinale contre une coupe de champagne ? demanda-t-il  
\- Pour rien au monde.

Bilbo rit d'autant plus et il dût poser son thé au risque d'en renverser partout tellement son fou rire devenait incontrôlable. Thorin affichait un sourire lumineux, affecté par l'état si joyeux de son colocataire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Bilbo ainsi alors il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait juste pas, c'était comme si quelque chose le fascinait dans cette attitude totalement spontanée. Cette joie allait tellement bien à Bilbo que Thorin se demanda pourquoi le plus jeune ne riait pas plus souvent. Il se surprit ensuite à le trouver magnifique et cette pensée le troubla.

Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et sourit franchement quand Bilbo lui adressa un regard, un peu calmé. L'espion, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, reprit sa tasse et en but doucement le contenu.

\- Et du coup il se passe quoi maintenant ? demanda Thorin, revenant au sujet d'origine

Redevenu sérieux, Bilbo haussa ses épaules et répondit presque immédiatement :

\- J'ai envoyé mon rapport à Gandalf, le reste n'est plus de mon ressort.  
\- C'est de l'affaire de la justice c'est ça ?

Bilbo hocha sa tête.

\- Gandalf va contacter un ami à lui qui est juge, espérons qu'ils réussissent tous les deux à mener le procès contre Mordor jusqu'à la fin.

Et surtout que l'influence de Sauron ne leur joue pas de mauvais tours. Celui-ci avait des alliés partout et Gandalf allait devoir s'occuper de cette partie. Mais Bilbo avait confiance en Gandalf, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'oeuvre et ne doutait pas de son talent. Il arrivait toujours à se faire entendre.

Thorin, qui regardait de nouveau l'ordinateur, lut quelques lignes et croisa ses bras.

\- Avec toutes les preuves que tu as récoltées, je pense que tu as mis toutes les chances de son côté. Il va y arriver.  
\- J'en suis même persuadé.  
\- Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles directives ? On reste encore ici même si ton boulot est terminé ?

Bilbo se pinça les lèvres. Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas eu de messages de Gandalf récemment et encore moins de son ami Bard. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir appelé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois malgré le répondeur qui revenait sans cesse. Bilbo était inquiet, ce comportement n'était clairement pas habituel, Bard était bien la première personne à toujours se manifester quand on le contactait. Quelque chose s'était passé, il en était sûr. Il espérait juste que le pire ne se soit pas produit.

L'espion soupira et posa sa tasse maintenant vide à côté de son ordinateur.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre. Il va peut être nous faire changer de planque mais je ne peux rien t'annoncer. Tant que les lieux sont sûrs, il n'a pas de raison de nous faire déménager.

Thorin approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

\- C'est même mieux de ne pas trop bouger si l'on ne veut pas se faire remarquer. À mon avis Smaug ne t'a pas oublié et il guette juste la moindre erreur de ta part.

Bilbo grimaça. Merci de lui rappeler cette information, il avait presque oublié que sa vie était menacée par un psychopathe à l'intelligence inhumaine. Rien de grave donc n'est-ce pas ? C'était parfaitement habituel comme situation.

Il regarda son colocataire et haussa ensuite ses épaules, faisant comme s'il n'était absolument pas préoccupé par cela. Alors qu'en vérité, il n'avait pas du tout envie de recroiser le chemin de Sauron ou de Smaug. Il avait passé déjà bien trop de temps avec eux pour une vie. Feignant le détachement, il répondit :

\- C'est pour ça que je suis les instructions de Gandalf. Si quelqu'un connait les mouvements de Smaug c'est bien lui. S'il juge que je dois rester là, alors je ne bougerai pas.

Bilbo obéissait toujours à Gandalf de toute façon.

Ok, il lui arrivait parfois de contester ses décisions, avec plus ou moins d'énergie d'ailleurs mais l'espion finissait par s'incliner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était difficile voire même impossible de se mesurer à l'autorité de son employeur. La lutte cessait rapidement et ce n'était jamais Gandalf qui abandonnait en premier. Ce dernier avait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Il faisait preuve d'une prestance assez incroyable, il fallait bien être honnête.

Et puis, même si la fierté de Bilbo en prenait un coup, il était obligé d'avouer que les décisions de Gandalf étaient toujours bonnes. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui attribuer un garde du corps... Thorin n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'exercer sa fonction jusque là mais au moins il lui avait tenu compagnie durant ces dernières semaines.

Bilbo restait quand même persuadé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Enfin, sa détermination flanchait un peu mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, question d'ego.

Le garde du corps en question finit son café et hocha sa tête pour montrer que, malgré son silence, il était toujours attentif. Il ne regardait plus l'espion, comme s'il avait peur de retomber dans le même état que précédemment et faisait mine de lire les lignes tapées sur l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, quand tout ceci sera terminé ?

La question surprit Thorin qui se redressa un peu avant de sourire doucement.

\- Pour l'instant rien n'est terminé, ne crions pas victoire trop vite.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres et haussa encore une fois ses épaules, ce geste devenant presque comme un tic à force.

\- Je sais bien. Tu retourneras voir ta famille ?  
\- Je suppose. Ma sœur meurt d'envie de me revoir, ses fils ont dû bien grandir depuis la dernière fois. Et toi ?

L'espion réfléchit quelque peu et laissa son regard dériver en direction de la fenêtre.

\- Je n'ai rien qui me retient alors... Je vais sûrement me trouver un autre boulot.  
\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais en fait toi.

Bilbo crut d'abord que c'était un reproche mais quand il se tourna vers Thorin, il remarqua que celui-ci souriait alors il se détendit.

\- Non. J'aime rentabiliser mon temps.  
\- Tu en auras des choses à raconter à tes petits-enfants, plaisanta son interlocuteur et l'idée amusa Bilbo.  
\- Pas sûr que j'ai le droit de tout dévoiler. Disons que je ne manquerai pas d'imagination pour leurs histoires du soir.  
\- Bilbo, le grand conteur pour enfants.

L'intéressé eut à son tour un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ça sonne presque bien en fait !  
\- Merci, je me suis donné beaucoup de peine.

Bilbo roula des yeux et l'autre se mit alors à rire doucement. L'espion ne sut pas pourquoi mais, subitement il se rappela d'un détail. L'occasion semblait rêvée pour questionner Thorin à ce sujet alors Bilbo en profita :

\- Au fait, qui est Dwalin ? demanda-t-il innocemment -ou pas-

Thorin eut un sourire moqueur qu'il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler.

\- Tu en as mis du temps avant de poser la question.

Surpris, Bilbo fixa son ainé sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Curieux comme tu es, c'est surprenant que tu ai attendu autant.

Les joues de l'espion s'enflammèrent et il marmonna des phrases inaudibles. Il n'était pas curieux. Juste intrigué. Et puis, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas osé demander avant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en excellents termes quand Bard avait parlé d'un certain Dwalin connaissant Thorin et que Thorin pouvait contacter. Bilbo se voyait mal l'harceler comme une petite amie un peu trop jalouse.

Attendez. Pourquoi sortait-il cette comparaison tout d'un coup ? C'était ridicule.

Heureusement pour lui, il pût penser rapidement à autre chose grâce à Thorin qui reprit la parole, se lançant dans des explications :

\- Dwalin travaillait pour Gandalf. J'ai logé chez lui quand je cherchais une planque et depuis nous sommes restés amis. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit il sera là pour m'aider.

Bilbo hocha sa tête, cette réponse le contentant amplement. C'était simple mais efficace. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander plus de détails, si Thorin ne les évoquait pas c'était sûrement qu'il ne les jugeait pas nécessaire.

Trois coups cogné contre la porte se fit entendre. Bilbo se redressa.

\- Ça doit être Bofur.

Bofur aussi venait plus souvent, il leur accordait une heure ou deux dans la journée, lorsqu'il venait leur donner les journaux, en profitant pour discuter avec eux. Généralement il passait dans la matinée. Bilbo était toujours ravi de passer un peu de temps avec lui, Thorin aussi même s'il était clairement moins bavard.

Bofur apportait toujours de la joie dans la journée quand il se montrait et il était donc toujours agréable d'être en sa compagnie. Il semblait toujours optimiste.

Pourtant, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas ce jour-ci. En effet, leur ami à chapeau avait la mine bien sombre quand il entra, ce qui contrastait totalement avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et Bilbo s'en aperçut immédiatement.

Il fronça ses sourcils et quitta sa place du canapé pour le rejoindre. Il demanda alors, plutôt soucieux :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bofur se tourna vers lui, paraissant hésitant. Il semblait vouloir annoncer quelque chose sans savoir comment le faire malgré tout. Après un moment de silence, il finit par se lancer :

\- Je suppose que tu t'en doutes mais... Je travaille au service de Gandalf. Il ne peut pas te joindre directement alors je suis censé être l'intermédiaire entre toi et lui.

Bilbo hocha lentement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui clochait. Parce que quelque chose clochait, c'était évident.

\- Où est le problème ?  
\- Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas agréable à entendre.

L'air grave ne plut pas du tout à l'espion qui se sentit fortement mal à l'aise. D'un coup, Bilbo réalisa qu'il n'avait peut être pas envie de savoir. Il ne voulait pas apprendre cette nouvelle qui paraissait si terrible. Il prit son courage à deux mains et osa poser la question fatidique :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bofur posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur pour lui insuffler un peu de force. Thorin, lui, se tenait en retrait, préférant ne pas intervenir car il ne se sentait pas concerné. Néanmoins, il écoutait d'une oreille attentive, les affaires de Gandalf et de Bilbo faisant parties de son quotidien.

Après un silence insupportable qui sembla durer une éternité , Bofur plongea son regard particulièrement sérieux dans celui de l'espion et déclara :

\- Bilbo, Mathilde est morte.

Ce fut tellement soudain que Bilbo en perdit sa voix. Bofur ne l'avait pas appelé John comme il l'aurait dû. Mais le choc était tellement grand qu'il fit oublier au plus jeune que Bofur connaissait son véritable prénom et qu'il venait de le prononcer.

Il s'assit sur la première chaise à sa portée, ayant besoin d'un moment pour digérer l'information. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- M... Morte ? murmura-t-il, presque hébété

Il avait connu Mathilde. C'était une femme formidable, toujours joyeuse et aimable, avec une once d'optimisme persistante. Bilbo avait toujours pensé qu'elle était une femme forte mais malheureusement, peut être pas assez forte pour vaincre ce qu'il existait de plus fourbe et de puissant à la fois : la maladie.

Bilbo n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Bard devait être effondré. Bard aimait plus que tout Mathilde, il aurait tout fait pour la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort. Il avait toujours cru que rien ne les séparerait. Dans quel état pouvait-il être maintenant, alors que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde venait de disparaître sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher ? Il ne devait pas sauter de joie, c'était certain.

Bard.

Alors qu'il avait été muet un laps de temps assez conséquent, Bilbo se releva subitement, surprenant Thorin qui ne s'y était pas attendu. L'espion se tourna directement vers Bofur, ayant réalisé quelque chose.

\- C'est pour ça que Bard ne me répond pas ?

Bofur esquissa une grimace et Bilbo se leva, comprenant que l'homme à la chapka savait en effet pas mal de choses.

\- Pourquoi Bard ne me répond pas ?

Sentant que l'espion n'allait pas abandonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse, Bofur finit par avouer la vérité même s'il savait d'avance que Bilbo n'allait pas être ravi.

\- Smaug avait fait le lien entre lui et toi. Il a été obligé de fuir.

L'expression de Bilbo changea brusquement, dévoilant à quel point il était énervé. Énervé parce que la vie de son si cher ami était en danger mais également parce que personne n'avait eu la merveilleuse idée de l'en informer. C'aurait été trop compliqué de le prévenir ? Une phrase, c'est tout ce que ça aurait pris pour résumer la situation. Bilbo en avait marre d'être laissé à l'écart, loin de tout tracas.

Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Bard, il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Certes, il n'était pas forcément plus rassuré maintenant mais au moins, il aurait compris pourquoi Bard demeurait si silencieux.

\- Et pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ? s'emporta-t-il

Bofur fronça ses sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, n'appréciant pas cette attitude que Bilbo avait envers lui .

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur moi, je ne prends pas les décisions, je les applique juste, déclara-t-il.

L'espion se rendit compte de son comportement et il se sentit alors honteux. Bofur n'avait pas à supporter ses humeurs, le pauvre homme faisait déjà beaucoup pour lui et Thorin. Bilbo s'excusa donc. Il s'énervait en effet sur la mauvaise cible, le responsable était Gandalf. Décidément Bilbo en aurait des choses à lui dire.

Gandalf pensait sûrement bien faire, comme toujours mais il y avait des choses qui méritaient d'être dites le plus tôt possible.

Bilbo poussa un long soupir fatigué et ce fut alors Thorin qui prit la parole :

\- Est-ce que Gandalf a donné des directives à suivre ?

Bofur secoua directement sa tête.

\- Non, hormis de rester discret comme vous le faites actuellement. Le jeu de Sauron n'est pas très clair en ce moment, lui aussi ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit.

Il était difficile de dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Soit Sauron prévoyait quelque chose de son côté, soit il attendait de voir quel serait le prochain mouvement de son ennemi. Impossible de savoir.

Avec un peu de chance, tout ceci serait vite réglé et l'entreprise Mordor payerait enfin les dommages collatéraux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cette partie de plan se déroule au moins aussi bien que toutes les étapes précédentes.

* * *

Gandalf attendait, étant assis dans un bureau qui n'était pas le sien parce que, pour une fois, il avait besoin d'un soutien extérieur. Bilbo avait fait un travail admirable mais maintenant, il fallait rendre publique toutes ces preuves. Et ce ne serait pas chose aisée. De l'aide ne serait pas donc de refus. Et celle de Saroumane tomberait à point nommé.

Saroumane était un grand juge assez réputé, si quelqu'un pouvait faire entendre sa voix c'était bien lui. En plus, c'était également un ami pour Gandalf, les deux hommes ayant déjà collaboré dans le passé.

Quand Gandalf avait donc eu à chercher quelqu'un à qui confier l'affaire Mordor pour la présenter devant un tribunal, il n'avait pas hésité longuement. Saroumane avait une grande influence, il serait parfait dans ce rôle.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un grand homme avec de longs cheveux blancs qui sourit en remarquant la présence de Gandalf.

\- Toujours ponctuel, comme d'habitude.

Gandalf se leva et vint serrer la main de son vieil ami qui reprit directement la parole après avoir verrouillé derrière lui.

\- Alors ça y est ?

Gandalf hocha sa tête et Saroumane l'invita à s'assoir de nouveau, prenant la place juste en face de lui.

\- Je peux voir les documents ?  
\- Bien évidemment.

C'était pour cela qu'il était venu après tout. Il avait reçu les travaux de Bilbo la veille seulement mais il avait voulu régler vite cette affaire et avait donc immédiatement pris rendez-vous avec le juge.

Gandalf tendit une clé usb que l'autre examina avant de regarder son contenu. Il parcourut quelques pages en silence, hochant seulement la tête à intervalle régulier pour montrer qu'il lisait des éléments intéressants.

\- Ça me semble très prometteur tout ceci. C'est ton petit protégé qui a fait tout ça ?

Gandalf plissa ses yeux, sentant que la question sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas une innocente curiosité qui poussait son ami à l'interroger, Gandalf en était intimement persuadé. Il agit cependant comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- Oui, il est très doué, dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait jamais dévoilé l'identité de Bilbo, c'avait été peut être un bon choix finalement.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce prodige dans ce cas.  
\- Quand il ne risquera plus rien alors.

Saroumane eut un petit sourire qui se voulut amical mais qui ne le parut pas du tout. L'hypocrisie se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde et elle se fit d'autant plus ressentir lorsque le juge prit la parole :

\- Évidemment, prendre des risques maintenant serait de la folie.  
\- Exactement, répliqua Gandalf d'une voix neutre pour ne pas trahir ses pensées.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard et l'ambiance, qui avait été en premier lieu assez légère, s'alourdit progressivement. Quelque chose clochait définitivement dans la scène qui se déroulait et Gandalf n'était pas certain d'en apprécier le dénouement.

Il suivit des yeux les gestes de Saroumane, tout lui semblant louche dorénavant.

Au bout d'un long moment de tension, le juge brisa le silence et demanda :

\- Où est parti Bard maintenant qu'il a été repéré ?

À cet instant, Gandalf, qui était pourtant plutôt immobile, stoppa tout mouvement. Il fixait juste Saroumane histoire d'être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Lentement, il se redressa dans son siège.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça.

Sa voix sonna comme une accusation mais Saroumane feignit l'innocence avec un jeu d'acteur des plus remarquables.

\- Ah vraiment ?

Le doute s'insinua doucement en Gandalf qui ne cacha pas sa suspicion. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et recula un peu son siège.

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais évoqué la situation de Bard. En fait je ne t'ai parlé de lui que par erreur, quand j'ai malencontreusement glissé son nom dans une conversation. Je pense que je n'aurai jamais dû d'ailleurs.

Saroumane fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'insinuation et il garda son sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendit Gandalf d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Tout paraissait définitivement et terriblement faux. Le juge prit la parole comme si de rien n'était :

\- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

L'air de Gandalf s'assombrit.

\- Le Saroumane que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas celui en qui j'ai placé ma confiance.

Gandalf se leva, toisant de sa hauteur son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai presque peur de te demander quelle bêtise t'a prise et ce que tu as fait quand j'avais le dos tourné.

Saroumane imita son interlocuteur et quitta également son siège pour mieux faire face à l'employeur de Bilbo.

\- J'ai juste reconsidéré les propositions qui s'offraient à moi.

Le sourire qu'il afficha alors ne fut pas hypocrite cette fois. Juste carnassier.

Gandalf pâlit quelque peu, son assurance vacillant pendant un instant. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça...

Il sembla subitement en colère et, reprenant son visage autoritaire, il serra ses dents. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a proposé ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit évasivement Saroumane en haussant ses épaules.

Ce dernier contourna son bureau pour rejoindre Gandalf.

\- Il m'a surtout fait comprendre que ton plan n'était que folie.  
\- Tiens, c'est drôle que tu évoques la folie, siffla Gandalf en lui adressant un regard tout sauf amical.

Saroumane agit comme s'il n'avait pas envie cette remarque et il sourit presque gentiment. Presque.

\- Abandonne mon ami, ce but que tu poursuis est vain.

Directement, Gandalf se braqua.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler « ami ».

Comme à son habitude, il ne haussa pas le ton mais sa colère était largement perceptible dans sa voix. Saroumane fit mine d'être blessé par ces propos.

\- C'est pourtant par simple amitié que je te préviens.

Comme c'était aimable et bienveillant de sa part...

Gandalf fronça ses sourcils. Il avait tant estimé Saroumane dans le passé, la chute qui le ramenait à la réalité était dure à encaisser. Pourtant il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de suivre cet avertissement.

Quoique Saroumane en dise, ce n'était clairement pas de pures intentions qui poussait ce dernier à agir de la sorte. Plutôt une belle somme d'argent. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner.

Et cela dégoutait Gandalf qui avait toujours pensé que son « ami » était au dessus de toutes ces valeurs matérielles. Cela le dégoutait et le décevait en même temps. Le grand Saroumane était tombé bien bas.

Gandalf réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Cette rencontre avait été inutile, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se déplacer.

Il s'éloigna de Saroumane et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Le juge laissa échapper un soupir faussement dépité.

\- Je suppose que je dois prendre ceci pour un non ?  
\- Très juste, répondit l'autre, encore plus agacé.

Saroumane haussa ses épaules et lança innocemment :

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu...

Gandalf, qui allait partir, se stoppa. Quelque chose clochait dans cette phrase à peine murmurée . Il se tourna à demi vers Saroumane et vit que celui-ci souriait comme si tout se déroulait à la perfection.

\- Quand ton petit protégé tombera et que tu ne pourras pas le sauver, tu regretteras ton choix, crois moi.

Cette fois-ci, la menace eut totalement l'effet escompté. Gandalf perdit ses couleurs et pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, il s'inquiéta. Il partit rapidement, entendant le rire de Saroumane dans son dos. 

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Et bonnes vacances ! ( et si vous ne l'êtes pas... Mes condoléances)  
Et je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je ne sais jamais quel jour on est pendant les vacances... Mais il me semble que l'on est dimanche alors voilà un petit chapitre pour vous !  
La fin se rapproche mes braves, doucement mais sûrement !**

 **Musiques du jour : Savages / Marina & The Diamonds  
Alors on danse / Stromae**

 **ririte : Oh merci énormément ! On verra pour Bard ! Et pour Saroumane... Je me demande pourquoi tu dis ça ;)  
Ils sont totalement dans le déni ! Mais bon c'est Thorin et Bilbo c'est normal.  
Merci à toi ! **

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ce matin-ci, tout paraissait calme. Quand Bofur se montra, il avait l'air plus apaisé que la veille. Il n'avait donc visiblement aucune mauvaise à annoncer cette fois-ci, il apportait juste purement et simplement des journaux.

Bilbo se dit alors que cette journée allait être plus reposante, pensant innocemment que le plein d'émotion avait déjà été fait. Il ne savait malheureusement pas à quel point il se méprenait.

La journée n'allait pas être reposante du tout.

\- Bonjour mes braves !

Comme à son habitude, Bofur ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des entrées remarquées, ça lui allait bien.

Thorin salua leur propriétaire d'un hochement de tête, ne faisant jamais preuve d'effusion sentimentale quand il le voyait. Il était assez peu expressif et, Bofur, qui en avait l'habitude, ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que le garde du corps l'appréciait au moins un peu, quand bien même il ne le criait pas tout fort sous les toits.

Bilbo, par contre, lui adressa un grand sourire et Bofur le lui rendit avec plaisir. Il était heureux d'avoir pu tisser quelques liens avec l'espion ces derniers jours, sa compagnie lui étant réellement agréable.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Bilbo  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Bien, comme toujours.

Bofur appuya sa réponse d'un clin d'oeil, ce qui arracha un rire à l'espion. Aucun des deux hommes ne vit la mine de Thorin qui s'assombrit sensiblement. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il aurait fallu observer le garde du corps au bon moment. Quand Bofur jeta un regard à Thorin, c'était déjà trop tard, ce dernier était déjà redevenu neutre, faisant mine d'être captivé par les messages sur son téléphone.

Bofur finit par poser la pile de journaux qu'il avait dans ses bras sur la table et l'espion prit celui donnant les nouvelles du jour. Planqué ou non, il aimait bien garder contact avec le monde extérieur, histoire de ne pas être totalement perdu quand il reviendrait à une vie normale. Enfin... Normale, tout était relatif.

Thorin s'informant grâce à la magie de son téléphone et de son forfait internet, Bofur préférant écouter la radio, Bilbo était donc le seul à lire ce style de journal.

Il le déplia donc innocemment, lisant distraitement les gros titres dont la plupart n'éveillait aucun intérêt en lui. Principalement l'environnement, la météo ou les prouesses d'un nouvel artiste en vogue mais que tout le monde aura oublié dans six mois. Les journalistes ne devaient pas avoir énormément d'informations croustillantes à partager.

Personne n'avait ouvert le journal avant Bilbo donc ni Thorin ni Bofur ne comprirent la réaction de l'espion qui n'avait clairement pas prévu la suite des événements.

Un détail attira son attention alors il fronça ses sourcils puis toute joie quitta son visage.

Il resta, hébété, à fixer la page imprimée. _T_ horin, qui était resté dans son fauteuil ne manqua pas ce changement de comportement et se leva. Il vint alors près de lui, soucieux.

Le plus jeune était tellement pâle que Thorin eut presque peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Ce dernier resta cependant tanqué fermement sur ses pieds et souffla profondément, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Avec douceur, Thorin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbo, essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer car il semblait presque en état de choc. Un peu comme quand Thorin l'avait récupéré après son cauchemars, qu'il n'avait toujours pas raconté sois-dit en passant. L'espion paraissait tout aussi perdu. Alors, de nouveau, Thorin l'appela en murmurant presque son prénom :

\- Bilbo ?

L'interpellé prit une brusque inspiration, releva sa tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus du garde du corps. L'espion semblait tel un animal ébloui par des phares, sentant la voiture s'approcher dangereusement sans pouvoir l'éviter.

Le regard intense de Thorin finit par avoir raison de Bilbo, il réussit à se ressaisir mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire de la prise du garde du corps. Comme quoi, il y avait du progrès.

Il prit la parole d'une voix blanche :

-Regarde la couverture...

Thorin fronça ses sourcils et prit délicatement le journal des mains de Bilbo afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Et il trouva très rapidement et sans trop de difficultés.

Certaines lettres étaient entourées au feutre noir et quand on les mettait côte à côte, on formait alors la phrase suivante :

« _Trouvé. Jolie cachette_ »

\- Merde.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il fut capable de prononcer. Bilbo déglutit et récupéra le journal dont il feuilleta l'intérieur, cherchant d'autres messages de ce style. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, n'ayant à tourner que quelques pages.

L'article en lui même était totalement anodin, Bilbo n'y prêta même pas attention. Il était plus obnubilé par la touche personnelle qui lui était adressée.

 _« Notre jeu est bientôt terminé »_

L'espion ne pouvait pas louper le message, il était écrit en lettres capitales rouges par dessus l'article. C'était à peine glauque.

Bilbo ne bougeait plus, relisant en boucles la succession de mots. Il ne remarqua même pas que Bofur, venant de recevoir un message, avait quitté la pièce alors que celui-ci l'avait pourtant prévenu en annonçant son départ. C'était comme si le choc avait à nouveau coupé l'espion du monde extérieur.

Il reprit ses esprits plus rapidement cette fois-ci et sans l'aide de Thorin qui plus est.

Cependant, quand son téléphone sonna, il ne pût s'empêcher de faire un sublime bond en l'air qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Personne n'était d'humeur à rire actuellement.

Bilbo s'excusa et sortit son portable. C'était Gandalf qui l'appelait. Il pria pour recevoir une bonne nouvelle même si sa foi avait grandement diminué. Il ne fut pas si surpris que cela quand son employeur demanda d'une voix inquiète :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Bien était un mot que Bilbo n'aurait pas utilisé pour le décrire bizarrement. L'urgence dans la voix de Gandalf le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- On ne peut plus compter sur Saroumane.

Génial. Comme s'ils avaient besoin que des désagréments se rajoutent à leurs malheurs. Vraiment tout ceci tombait à pic.

Bilbo se sentit subitement très fatigué. Gandalf reprit la parole :

\- Il m'a fait comprendre de manière plus ou moins subtile que tu étais en danger.

Un rire nerveux secoua Bilbo et il déglutit. Ça, il l'avait compris en effet...

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Dans un premier temps, Gandalf garda le silence, tentant sûrement de conserver son calme même si c'était relativement difficile. Il parla finalement, paraissant sûr de lui comme à son habitude :

\- J'ai envoyé des instructions à Bofur, il sait ce qu'il faut faire.

Bilbo était tenté de le croire, cela semblait tellement convainquant... Mais il était réaliste, fuir était purement inutile dorénavant. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et il prit à son tour la parole :

\- Et en quoi Bofur va m'aider ?  
\- Il va t'aider à partir d'ici.

C'était tentant en effet. Gandalf pensait réellement pouvoir apporter son aide. Après tout, c'était son boulot de garantir la sécurité de ses protégés. Et habituellement il réussissait très bien.

\- Partir ? Mais où veux-tu que je parte ?

La voix de Bilbo était montée dans les aigus, ce qui lui attira un regard circonspect de la part de Thorin. Ce dernier écoutait la conversation sans intervenir, ne sachant probablement pas lui même ce qu'il fallait faire. De son côté, l'espion, qui s'était raclé la gorge pour retrouver un timbre correct, déclara :

\- Il m'a trouvé, il sait où je suis. Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi. Fuir ne servirait à rien, il doit me surveiller à l'heure qu'il est.

La fatalité dans sa voix faisait peine à entendre mais il savait que c'était la réalité.

Il avait fait le fier en prétendant pouvoir s'en sortir seul mais Smaug était un obstiné particulièrement talentueux. Bilbo devrait presque s'estimer heureux d'avoir été tranquille tout ce temps.

Partir maintenant n'avait aucun sens. Il se ferait retrouver tout aussi vite et à par créer des désillusions supplémentaires, la fuite ne serait d'aucune utilité. Gandalf le savait bien, il n'était pas idiot. Il espérait juste pouvoir offrir une protection à Bilbo malgré tout.

Il brouillerait les pistes, il planifierait tout pour que son ami puisse s'en aller sans être poursuivi. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde ?

Quand Gandalf reprit la parole, son ton était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé et il ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda :

\- Passe moi Thorin.

Bilbo hocha bêtement la tête même si son employeur ne pouvait le voir puis obtempéra, tendant le téléphone à son acolyte qui était demeuré à ses côtés. Thorin eut l'air un peu perplexe mais il saisit l'objet.

Une discussion entre les eux hommes commença donc et a fur et à mesure de la tournure de cette dernière, le garde du corps se mit quelque peu en retrait. Il raconta d'abord l'histoire du journal, tentant également par la suite de trouver une solution pour sortir l'espion de ce pétrin dans lequel il s'était empêtré.

Au début, Bilbo écoutait distraitement ce que disait Thorin puis il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux. Il réfléchissait trop pour être attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

L'espion balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire, se rendant compte qu'il était posté au centre du salon totalement seul comme un idiot.

Bofur était parti et Thorin s'était éloigné, Bilbo se retrouvait de ce fait juste en compagnie de ses pensées. Il se savait comme étant une personne agréable à fréquenter mais il n'en n'était pas encore au point de se satisfaire seulement de sa propre présence. D'autant plus que durant ces dernières semaines, il avait eu l'habitude de ne plus être seul dans des pièces.

Thorin et Bofur n'étaient en réalité pas très loin mais Bilbo ressentit une soudaine solitude. Le problème qui lui tombait dessus en était probablement la cause. C'était comme s'il était subitement dépassé par tout cela.

Bilbo tourna la tête et il tomba sur le fameux journal. Posé sur la table, ce dernier le narguait terriblement. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il le reprit et parcourut les pages restantes, sentant qu'il avait manqué quelque chose.

Il dût le lire en entier pour trouver la dernière note lui étant destiné. On avait bien pris le soin d'écrire à la toute fin du journal pour faire durer le suspens bien plus longtemps. Bilbo ne trouvait pas ça très drôle soit dit en passant.

Le dernier message se présentait sous une forme différente, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Comme quoi, Smaug pouvait bien faire preuve d'une grande originalité quand il en avait la motivation.

C'était d'une originalité morbide mais d'une originalité malgré tout.

L'espion observa donc le dernier article, siège d'une ultime missive.

Quelques lettres seulement étaient entourées, au crayon cette fois-ci, de façon à ce que le message soit discret mais visible pour celui s'y attardant. Comme si cette partie était particulièrement dédiée à Bilbo et non pas pour les curieux lui servant de colocataire et de propriétaire.

Trois consonnes, une voyelle. Le mot formé fut évident à comprendre.

Bard.

Bilbo perdit toutes les rares couleurs qu'il lui restait encore. Sa respiration se stoppa net et il se retint à la table, ses jambes menaçant dangereusement de lâcher. Il avait comprit directement l'insinuation et il se détesta ensuite pour cela. Il aurait préféré rester ignorant et ne pas ressentir ce sentiment de panique lui tombant dessus et lui donnant presque envie de vomir.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de garder le contrôle sur lui même en toutes circonstances mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne soit incapable de rien.

Des mauvais scénarios, il en avait imaginé, des dizaines et des dizaines – il se soldait inévitablement par sa propre mort d'ailleurs qu'il soit le premier ou le dernier à succomber- mais celui-ci n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit.

C'était peut être pour cela que c'était si dur à encaisser. Il ne s'y était tout simplement pas préparé pour.

Et Dieu que le retour à la réalité était une chute violente.

Si quelque chose arrivait à son ami, Bilbo ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Après tout ce Bard lui avait donné sans rien demander en retour, l'espion ne pouvait juste pas lui offrir ce fatal dénouement. Bard l'avait tiré de nombreux ennuis, Bilbo n'avait pas le droit de lui en attirer un en retour.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. En étant parfaitement censé et réfléchi du moins. Parce qu'il connaissait la solution la plus facile à atteindre. Il n'avait pas eu à la chercher pendant longtemps d'ailleurs.

Une succession de chiffre était écrite en petit au bas de la page, Bilbo savait qu'elle lui était adressé. C'était évident. Tout comme le nom du propriétaire de ce numéro.

Thorin parlait encore avec Gandalf, Bofur avait quitté la pièce. Personne ne regardait donc l'espion.

Le téléphone de Thorin traînait négligemment sur le canapé. Il eut hésitation bien trop courte puis se saisit de l'objet. 

* * *

****\- Saroumane ne faisait que récolter des informations pour Mordor ?

Gandalf répondit affirmativement et Thorin pinça ses lèvres. Si même leurs seuls alliés se retournaient contre eux, ils n'allaient pas aller loin.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? demanda le garde du corps, regardant la rue par la fenêtre  
\- Je vais devoir appeler Galadriel.

Dit de la sorte cela semblait être une mauvaise chose mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Gandalf appréciait beaucoup cette femme, il avait beaucoup sollicité son aide dans le passé et il préférait donc la laisser tranquille quand il le pouvait. D'autant qu'elle ne lui refusait jamais un service. Il avait donc eu l'impression d'abuser de sa gentillesse et avait arrêté de lui demander assistance. Mais là, clairement, la situation semblait assez urgente pour qu'il s'autorise à la contacter à nouveau.

Thorin ne s'opposa pas à cette décision, un peu de renfort ne serait probablement pas de refus.

\- Et moi de mon côté ?  
\- Garde un œil sur Bilbo.

C'était assez clair comme ordre. Un petit sourire lui échappa.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose.  
\- Je me doute. C'est juste que je ne peux pas te demander de faire autre chose. Tu es déjà bien exposé. Comme je l'ai dit à Bilbo, vous allez suivre les instructions que j'ai envoyé à Bofur.

Thorin grimaça quelque peu, pas certain que cela suffise.

\- J'ai peur que Bilbo ait raison sur ce coup là... On est déjà bien assez repéré comme cela.  
\- Aie confiance en moi.

Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, clairement pas. Le garde du corps céda malgré tout et il soupira quelque peu.

\- Très bien. Je vais mon possible.  
\- Merci mon ami.  
\- Je vous en prie.

Thorin finit par raccrocher, ne trouvant rien de pertinent à ajouter. Il revint au salon, prêt à convaincre Bilbo d'accepter la fuite quand bien même ce ne serait que folie. Après tout, Gandalf devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait non ?

Sauf que Bilbo n'était pas là.

Et ce n'était clairement pas normal.

Il l'avait laissé deux minutes et l'espion avait eu le temps de se téléporter ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans son thé ? Telle était la question.

Thorin chercha vivement dans l'appartement une trace, rappelons-le, de celui qu'il était chargé de surveiller mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, Bilbo avait quitté la pièce. Quand et comment restait un mystère par contre.

Avec un peu de chance l'espion n'était pas encore très loin et il pourrait le rattraper sans trop de difficultés... L'espoir faisait vivre.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier avec tellement de précipitation qu'il faillit percuter Bofur, qui était en train de remonter. Les deux hommes s'esquivèrent in extremis et évitèrent ainsi une collision regrettable.

Bofur, remarquant directement l'état de stress de Thorin, haussa un sourcil et réajusta au passage son chapeau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Thorin esquiva totalement la question, bien trop préoccupé par autre chose et quand il prit la parole, ce fut pour interroger Bofur à la place :

\- Dis moi que tu as vu Bilbo.

L'autre passa de la perplexité à l'inquiétude et il secoua vivement sa tête.

\- Je devrais ?

Thorin passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Il est quand même pas passé par la fenêtre, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela... murmura-t-il, paraissant presque désespéré

Bofur comprit facilement la situation et il rentra rapidement dans l'appartement.

\- Tu l'as laissé seul ?

Thorin secoua sa tête.

\- J'étais juste dos à lui.

Visiblement cela avait suffi.

Le journal était toujours sur la table mais il était ouvert à une autre page. Bofur s'y intéressa et il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour faire des liens.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est parti mais je sais pourquoi.

Thorin fut perplexe et vint alors lire le passage en question. Inutile de dire qu'il fut subitement très en colère.

\- Il a quand même pas fait ça...

Bofur grimaça pour seule réponse, ce qu'ils vivaient se passant de commentaire. Thorin eut l'air encore plus dépité. Qu'est ce que Bilbo pouvait être stupide quand il s'y mettait... C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps.

\- Par contre c'est son téléphone que tu as dans les mains ?

Le garde du corps fronça ses sourcils et regarda l'objet que désignait Bofur. Il réalisa ensuite, qu'en effet, il avait gardé le portable de Bilbo dans les mains. Bofur afficha une mine quelque peu dubitative.

\- Avec quoi il a contacté le numéro noté en bas de la page alors ?

Thorin se figea.

Ah non. Ah ça non. Hors de question.

Il tâta rapidement ses poches, parcourut la pièce du regard et serra ses dents.

Cet insolent ne lui avait quand même pas pris son téléphone pour faire sa connerie ?

Hé si. Il l'avait fait.

\- Je vais le tuer...

Si Thorin retrouvait Bilbo il l'enterrerait vivant. Et encore, c'était déjà très miséricordieux.

Il redescendit ensuite avec précipitation dans la rue, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction que Bilbo avait pu prendre. Si ça se trouvait il était déjà loin et Thorin n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper. Tout cela parce qu'il avait tourné le dos à l'espion pendant un laps de temps ridiculement court. Bilbo avait ce talent pour ne pas se faire repérer, c'était plus que certain.

Thorin jura. Oh comme il se détestait à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait eu qu'une mission. Une seule. Il n'avait pas été foutu de la réussir.

Il était le garde du corps le plus incompétent du monde

* * *

Bilbo s'était éclipsé en douce. Il savait que la culpabilité aurait du le dévorer mais il n'arrivait pas à vouloir faire demi-tour. Il continuait d'avancer mécaniquement, incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'appartement, ayant juste voulu sortir pour téléphoner en paix. Le numéro imprimé dans son esprit, Bilbo le composa alors, se rendant compte que ses mains tremblaient. Clairement, il faisait moins le fier.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? L'espion s'imaginait très bien quelle réaction aurait eu son colocataire s'il l'avait eu juste en face de lui. Il pouvait presque entendre dans son esprit Thorin lui faire mille et une reproche. Le garde du corps était énervé, l'insultant de tous les noms dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Mais Bilbo se bernait à ne pas écouter.

Il eut le réflexe stupide d'appeler en numéro masqué. Il était découvert, pourquoi continuer à vouloir se dissimuler ? À faussement se rassurer ? D'habitude cela lui était utile lorsqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on trace son portable et qu'on le repère... Mais là il l'était déjà alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi se raccrocher à ce mince espoir ?

Thorin le menaçait toujours quand il appuya sur la touche « appel ».

La voix de Smaug se fit entendre après même pas une sonnerie et Bilbo frissonna lentement.

\- Comme cela faisait longtemps...

L'espion sentit à quel point son interlocuteur se délectait de l'instant et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le combiné. Comment avait-il fait pour le supporter aussi longtemps lorsqu'il avait joué le rôle d'employé modèle ? Bilbo se posait encore la question. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance et prit la parole :

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai manqué ?

Il plaisantait afin de rester calme, ne trouvant pas d'autre solution. Smaug se mit à rire en réponse.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Ah ? Le tutoiement direct ? Parfait. Ça annonçait la couleur.

Bilbo ne trouva rien à rétorquer mais il n'eut pas, fort heureusement, à chercher un sujet de discussion. Smaug se chargea de parla pour briser le silence à peine installé :

\- Je vais te demander de t'éloigner. Ce serait regrettable qu'un de tes amis vienne nous interrompre...

Oh oui, qu'est ce que ce serait dommage en effet...

\- Prends la première rue à droite et continue tout droit. Je t'indiquerai les croisements que tu dois prendre.

Aucun doute n'était possible. Smaug savait précisément où se situait sa proie. Bilbo était observé à l'heure actuelle, une caméra était sûrement postée sur un toit à l'abris de tous regards. L'espion ne pouvait définitivement plus faire demi-tour.

Il obtempéra alors, marchant avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné se dirigeant vers l'échafaud. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait après tout ?

Quand il prit le premier tournant, le Thorin censé le raisonner devint moins menaçant. Sa voix grave n'était devenue qu'une supplique.

« _Fais pas l'idiot Bilbo, reviens..._ »

La résolution de Bilbo faillit flancher, il était à deux doigts de raccrocher et de courir dans la direction opposée pour retrouver son garde du corps -attendez il ne l'avait quand même pas appelé « son » garde du corps ?-. Il aurait retrouvé Thorin et ils auraient peut être trouvé une solution plus raisonnable, plus préparée. Bilbo sembla soudainement réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il douta. Smaug choisit ce moment pour reprendre la parole, ordonnant à l'espion de suivre sagement la route.

Et Bilbo obéit, se traînant de lui même vers la guillotine et Thorin se tût, comprenant que le combat était perdu.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :)**  
 **Et surtout, profitez bien de ce temps des fêtes !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que les fêtes se passent bien pour vous ! En cadeau, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ! Heureux ? ;)  
J'espère que vous avez été gâtés en tout cas et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve pour les reviews :)**

 **Chansons :**  
 **Million eyes, Loic Nottet**  
 **Run boy run, Woodkid**

 **ririte : Ah là le demi tour semble compromis... Bard ? Oh Bard va... Bien. Il va bien. *tousse tousse* Merci pour ton passage !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Bard s'éveilla il ne savait trop où. Il avait juste la sensation qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver ici. Il était assez sensible aux odeurs et il avait pour habitude de leur associer mentalement une image. Il réussissait de la sorte à reconnaître un lieu particulier sans devoir nécessairement utiliser sa vue. Il en était donc persuadé, la fragrance qui se dégageait dans la pièce ne lui était pas familière.

Il garda en premier temps ses paupières closes, tentant de se souvenir d'événements récents. Ce ne fut pas très concluant.

Bard était en phase de réveil mais son esprit demeurait très vif. Ce n'étaient pas le cas de ses muscles qui étaient en effet tout engourdis, comme ensommeillés et ayant du mal de leur côté à s'extraire des bras de Morphée. Il eut le réflexe de bouger un peu pour s'enlever cette sensation mais il se sentit retenu à quelque chose. Il se rendit ensuite compte que ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos.

Les choses se présentaient très très mal.

Bard ouvrit subitement les yeux et, au début, il ne vit rien. Juste une oppressante obscurité. Il aurait préféré mille fois se faire aveugler par de la lumière trop intense, il aurait au moins pu voir où il se trouvait. Clairement il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Les seules choses qu'il savait, il les déduisait. Il n'égalait pas Sherlock Holmes mais il possédait encore les restes de son ancien travail et il conservait certains réflexes.

Vu l'inconfort au niveau de son dos, il était assis sur une chaise, depuis pas mal de temps d'ailleurs s'il se fiait aux crampes qu'il avait dans les jambes. Il fit des cercles avec ses chevilles pour se débarrasser de la gêne qui se baladait avec vicieusement le long de ses membres inférieurs.

Il se sentait quelque peu nauséeux, chloroforme peut être ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lutté.

Il se rappelait d'avoir été dans une chambre d'hôtel. Une parmi tant d'autres. Il en avait tellement vu ces dernières semaines. Sa routine n'avait été composée que d'étapes courtes, un arrêt par ci, une nuit par là-bas.

Il avait pensé être suffisamment prudent pourtant. Peut être était-il rouillé ? C'était le risque à payer lorsqu'on se mettait en retrait pendant trop longtemps.

Dans tous les cas, il n'était pas dans une situation avantageuse pour sa personne et il avait intérêt à trouver vite un échappatoire. L'idée de rester attaché comme un idiot pendant des lustres ne l'enchantait pas du tout pour être tout à fait honnête.

Il testa alors la solidité de ses liens en jouant des poignets et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : quiconque l'ayant attaché ici n'était clairement pas un amateur et s'y connaissait en nœuds.

Bard aurait bien aimé se la jouer James Bond et se détacher en récupérant un canif dissimulé talentueusement dans une de ses chaussures. Sauf qu'il n'était pas le personnage principal d'un film d'action et qu'il n'avait pas ce genre d'ustensile à proximité. En plus c'était dangereux d'avoir un objet coupant non loin de ses pieds non ? Même si le couteau suisse était fermé il y avait toujours un risque non ? Et puis ça ne devait pas être le plus confortable, à moins de porter de grosses bottes bien larges. En plus il fallait être sacrément souple. Et ne pas avoir les mains attachées trop haut.

Bref, Bard n'avait jamais adopté cette technique. Peut être qu'il aurait du, il aurait été dans une meilleure posture.

Par curiosité il regarderait un peu mieux comment se débrouillaient tous ces personnages dans les films. Au cas où une situation comme celle-ci se représentait à nouveau. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout bien entendu.

Cela dit, pour pouvoir voir ces films, il fallait bel et bien qu'il quitte cette pièce en premier lieu.

La question restait toujours la même : comment pouvait-il bien s'y prendre pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ?

Bard était en train d'étudier le problème avec beaucoup de sérieux quand l'atmosphère très silencieuse changea. Des pas lointains se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient lentement et progressivement, attirant directement l'attention de l'homme. L'idée que quelqu'un le rejoigne finalement ne le rendait pas tellement heureux. À vrai dire il appréciait bien sa solitude et il n'avait pas tellement envie de rencontrer celui l'ayant si gentiment installé sur cette chaise si confortable. Cela s'expliquait très simplement : Bard se doutait malheureusement de l'identité de cette fameuse personne. En même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de multiples ennemis. Et il savait alors à quel point les prochaines heures -ou jours s'il avait moins de chance- allaient être particulièrement désagréable.

La personne traversa le couloir sans se presser. Bard pria pour que celle-ci ne s'arrête pas devant la porte menant là où il était enfermé. C'était évident qu'on venait pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette infime portion d'espoir résistant encore et toujours. Évidemment son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai n'est ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un rai de lumière qui fit plisser les yeux de Bard. La silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité ne laissait planer aucun doute : Smaug venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Bien, maintenant Bard en était persuadé, ce psychopathe l'avait retrouvé malgré tous ses efforts. Il avait réussi à lui échapper pendant plusieurs semaines au moins.

Smaug appuya sur un interrupteur et Bard découvrit qu'il y avait une ampoule au dessus de sa tête puisque cette dernière s'alluma en clignotant quelque peu. Après coup, l'endroit était encore plus glauque maintenant qu'il était éclairé.

Comme quoi.

Bard se redressa, montrant que quoiqu'il se passe il était prêt à tout affronter. Il n'allait pas faire croire à Smaug qu'il avait peur de lui. Hors de question.

L'homme d'affaire avait un téléphone à la main, il s'approcha et le lui tendit. Il eut un sourire faussement aimable à en filer des frissons.

\- Sois gentil et dis nous quelques mots.

Surpris et ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, Bard préféra garder le silence. Il défia Smaug du regard avec la ferme attention de ne pas dire une syllabe. Quoique Smaug mijotait, c'était forcément de mauvaise augure.

Sans surprise, son comportement rebelle ne fut pas très bien accueilli. Mais alors pas du tout même.

Smaug perdit son sourire hypocrite.

Le coup que reçut Bard par la suite fut tellement violent et inattendu qu'il ne put se retenir de lâcher un pitoyable gémissement de douleur. Il sentit encore longtemps après cette désagréable sensation de brûlure.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Une voix bien trop familière se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'écria-t-elle

Beaucoup trop familière même.

Bard se figea. Pitié faites qu'il ait mal entendu et que le scénario catastrophique qui se jouait ne soit pas véritablement en train d'arriver.

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Allant alors à l'encontre de sa précédente résolution, il prit la parole de manière presque désespérée.

\- Bilbo ! Je t'interdis de... commença-t-il

Il voulait implorer son ami, le prier d'arrêter toute connerie qu'il pourrait déjà être en train de commettre. Le supplier de ne pas risquer sa vie pour lui et d'être raisonnable. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce que Bilbo allait faire. Celui-ci était tellement dévoué après tout et tellement de choses les liaient tous les deux après ces années passées à collaborer ensemble. Bard se doutait que l'espion était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Sauf qu'il ne le voulait pas. Leur amitié ne devait pas servir à cautionner une telle folie.

Il tentait donc de faire renoncer Bilbo, ayant une flopée d'arguments lui venant à l'esprit afin de le convaincre dans ce sens.

Mais trop tard, Smaug s'était déjà écarté avec un sourire malveillant.

* * *

Bilbo, tout obéissant qu'il était, tourna à droite et s'avança tel un robot dans la rue étroite. Il ne croisait personne et il ne saurait dire si cela le rassurait ou l'inquiétait.

\- Où est ce que je vais comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement

Certes, après s'être autant éloigné de son appartement -et donc de l'endroit où il était censé être le plus en sécurité- il était un peu tard pour se préoccuper de la destination. Il ne pouvait clairement pas faire marche arrière, tout rembobiner et agir autrement. Alors puisqu'il avait sauté à pieds joints dans la gueule du loup, autant continuer jusqu'au bout non ? Mais non, il se réveillait enfin et décidait de ne plus être un bête pantin.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, susurra Smaug.

Sa voix ne laissait rien paraître alors l'espion n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'autre était amusé ou s'il perdait peu à peu patience. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Bilbo fronça ses sourcils et, soudainement habité par une assurance sortie de nulle part, il se stoppa dans sa marche. Il désobéissait finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une réponse précise.

Smaug ne parut pas apprécier du tout cette montée de confiance de la part de l'espion car il rétorqua :

\- Je t'ai demandé d'avancer.

La menace sous-jacente dans son ton ne pouvait échapper à personne.

Par pur réflexe, Bilbo chercha par quels moyens Smaug pouvait bien l'espionner. Celui-ci suivait avec précision le moindre de ses mouvements, c'en était plus que terrifiant. Le bras droit de Sauron était très certainement encore à Erebor, tranquillement assis à son bureau, occupé à guetter le jeune l'ayant défié via le système de surveillance de la ville d'Ered Luin. Bilbo n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si le contrôle étendu qu'avait cet homme le fascinait ou lui donnait le vertige.

Bilbo n'eut même pas à chercher bien longtemps, il repéra de suite la caméra de surveillance postée sur le lampadaire. Il plissa ses yeux.

\- Ingénieux comme système.

Il garda son regard rivé sur l'objectif, ne sachant même pas lui même pourquoi il devenait si provocant subitement. Peut être parce que depuis qu'il connaissait Smaug, il n'avait jamais cessé de se liguer contre lui et de détruire ses plans ? C'était comme une vieille habitude qui ressortait.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous me dites où aller pour ne pas me perdre de vue.

Il entama un pas vers l'angle mort de la caméra.

\- Mais si je me dissimule, pouvez-vous encore me trouver ?

Le rire de Smaug retentit alors et plus aucune trace de fausse gentillesse ne se trouva dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole :

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Je t'ai trouvé en ne connaissant que le pays où tu étais. Te traquer dans une ville est si facile que cela en deviendrait presque déloyal pour toi.

Bilbo faillit lever ses yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis du genre obstiné.  
\- Je vois ça. Mais est-ce raisonnable quand cela porte préjudice à ton ami ?

Bilbo tressaillit. C'est vrai qu'il avait en premier lieu obéit à Smaug parce que le nom de Bard avait été noté sur le journal. Et il réalisa qu'il était parti du principe que son ami était en danger sans en avoir aucune certitude. C'était complètement stupide mais c'était une réalisation bien tardive qu'il avait là.

Il pinça ses lèvres, doutant alors.  
 **  
**\- Comment je peux être certain que ce vous dites est vrai ?

Bizarrement la voix du bras droit s'adoucit.

\- Oh c'est donc ça...

Smaug semblait avoir la réalisation du siècle.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner.

Bilbo fronça directement ses sourcils.

\- Ne vous vexez pas mais je ne vous décrirai pas comme étant une personne de confiance.

Pour être honnête, la confiance était bien le dernier sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir pour cet homme. Autant confier sa vie à un serpent venimeux. Ou un dragon cracheur de flammes, ce serait tout aussi censé.

L'audace de l'espion aurait pu réveiller l'agacement de Smaug mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire ce dernier fut étrangement calme.

\- Tu veux des preuves ? Mais certainement mon cher. Sois sage.

Bilbo fut alors particulièrement méfiant, conscient que l'autre préparait quelque chose de son côté. Qu'est ce que Smaug manigançait cette fois ? Et pourquoi était-il si serein, comme si tout se déroulait à merveille et sans encombres ?

L'espion attendit, écoutant le bruit des pas de l'homme qui se déplaçait lentement dans un couloir. Bilbo douta alors. Smaug était-il réellement toujours à Mordor ? Les sons environnants ne correspondaient pas à ceux que l'on entendait habituellement dans l'entreprise. C'était en fait très calme. Beaucoup trop.

On était un jour de semaine, pendant des horaires de travail. Même si tous les employés avaient subitement décidé de demeurer muet, rien ne laissait comprendre qu'on se situait dans un bureau. Bilbo se rappela alors de l'immense horloge accrochée dans celui de Smaug. Il l'avait toujours trouvé assourdissante. Il aurait donc du l'entendre. Or, cela n'avait jamais été le cas et ce même lors du début de leur discussion.

Conclusion, Smaug s'était déplacé.

Et Smaug se déplaçait rarement. Il préférait toujours tout contrôler de loin. Il réussissait toujours à tout diriger sans avoir à entrer sur le terrain. C'était un homme de l'ombre après tout et ça lui allait bien.

Bilbo avait donc du lui donner du fil à retordre puisqu'il l'avait forcé à sortir de sa zone de confort. Smaug avait arrêté de commander, il avait décider d'agir et d'obtenir par lui même ce qu'il souhaitait. Il en n'était alors que plus dangereux, l'espion s'en rendait compte.

Ce dernier se demanda ensuite pourquoi Smaug prenait tant son temps pour répondre à ses interrogations devant lui paraître futile. Il trouva la réponse bien assez vite. L'homme avait une vue imprenable sur toutes les rues d'Ered Luin, s'il ne se pressait pas cela signifiait alors que Bilbo avait déjà bien distancé Thorin et Bofur. Smaug ne craignait donc pas d'être interrompu. Mais Bilbo devrait plutôt craindre pour sa vie.

Il était dans de beaux draps. Peut être il aurait été intelligent de lui attribuer quelqu'un à ses côtés, histoire qu'il puisse être défendu dans ce genre de situation et...

Oh mais attendez. Gandalf lui avait donné un garde du corps. Il avait placé Bilbo sous la garde d'un de ses hommes de confiance afin que son ami soit en sécurité et ne risque rien. Pourquoi ce garde du corps n'était alors pas ici, prêt à faire barrière de son corps pour sauver la vie de l'espion puisque c'était sa fonction ?

Ah mais oui. Ce n'était pas Thorin qui était un garde du corps incapable. C'était juste Bilbo qui était un mauvais sujet à défendre et qui avait tendance à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son protecteur. Ah ça, c'était malin de s'enfuir sans rien dire et sans laisser aucun moyen de le contacter.

Gandalf allait être ravi. En fait, après réflexion, Bilbo n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il avait plus peur que Smaug le trouve et l'embarque dans quelques endroits sordides ou que Gandalf le récupère et lui administre la pire correction de sa vie.

L'interrogation avait lieu d'être.

L'espion envisageait presque de faire demi-tour, ses résolutions commençant à s'effacer. Il était courageux, certes, mais pas téméraire non plus. Et l'adrénaline l'ayant poussé à tout plaquer commençait à s'estomper. Cette fourbe.

En plus, l'espion avait du temps pour pousser sa réflexion, il lui semblait être resté immobile depuis plus de dix minutes.

En réalité, Smaug ne mettait pas tant de temps à se déplacer mais face au flot incessant et vif de ses pensées partant dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, Bilbo avait l'impression de tout vivre au ralenti.

C'était quelque peu problématique. Il prenait le moment un peu trop à cœur. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en danger actuellement n'est ce pas ? Oh mais attendez... C'était exactement le cas en fait.

Il était au téléphone avec -au moins- l'un des hommes les plus dangereux existants sur cette Terre et il tentait juste de gagner du temps alors qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Sinon tout allait bien.

Ah et des caméras de surveillance étaient encore et toujours pointées sur lui aussi. Mais ça, au final, c'était le moins stressant, Bilbo savait se dissimuler de la vue de tout ces objets électroniques. La technologie, même utilisée par le camp adverse, était toujours un atout quand on savait s'en servir correctement

Smaug ouvrit une porte qui grinça sous son geste, ce qui ne renforça davantage la tension déjà bien accrue du moment. Clairement, Bilbo n'avait pas besoin d'effets sonores supplémentaires pour avoir ses nerfs au bord de la rupture.

Smaug prit la parole mais ses mots ne furent pas adressés à l'espion :

\- Sois gentil et dis nous quelques mots.

Bilbo arrêta de laisser ses pensées divaguer, appréhendant le déroulement des prochaines secondes. Tendu comme un arc, il attendit alors.

Au début, il n'entendit rien puisque Bard gardait obstinément le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il y eut alors un long moment de blanc.

Après un certain temps d'attente, l'espion fronça ses sourcils, commençant à croire que Smaug se moquait de lui. Voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas la réponse qu'il attendait ? Bilbo allait prendre la parole pour exprimer son désarrois mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit un bruit de coup suivi d'un cri étouffé.

Bilbo se détesta. Car il pouvait reconnaître la voix de son ami parmi des milliers d'autres. Bard n'avait même pas besoin de dire un mot, Bilbo pouvait affirmer sans aucune hésitation que c'était bel et bien lui qui se trouvait au bout du combiné.

Et Smaug venait de lever la main sur lui comme si de rien n'était. Il avait osé le frapper sans la moindre gêne.

La réaction de l'espion fut alors immédiate.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'étrangla-t-il

En parlant, il permit donc à Bard d'entendre sa voix et ce fut à ce moment là que ce dernier comprit qu'il servait ni plus ni moins d'appât. Voulant empêcher cela, il prit la parole pour interpeller Bilbo.

\- Bilbo ! Je t'interdis de...

Mais Bilbo ne l'entendit malheureusement pas car le rire de Smaug couvrit habilement cette phrase réprobatrice.

Le bras droit de Sauron s'éloigna, sachant qu'il avait gagné et ce, même si Bard intervenait. Il se savait victorieux tout comme Bilbo était conscient de sa défaite.

L'espion se détesta car il connaissait les manigances mesquines de Smaug et il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait arriver à Bard s'il ne coopérait pas. C'était en soit, le pire dans la situation. Être au courant des abominations pouvant se produire.

L'espion n'aurait pourtant pas eu besoin de cela. Il n'avait jamais envisagé pas une seule seconde de se rétracter. Il allait céder aux exigences de l'homme et offrir à Smaug un pouvoir et un contrôle infini sur sa personne. C'était complètement irrationnel et stupide mais Bilbo avait-il le choix ? Hors de question qu'il abandonne Bard à son sort.

Smaug calma son amusement et il reprit la parole d'une voix mielleuse à en avoir envie de vomir :

\- Tu m'as demandé des preuves je t'en donne, expliqua-t-il en toute simplicité.

Son ton condescendant était insupportable à entendre.

Bilbo bouillait de rage. Il avait demandé des preuves, pas de la violence gratuite envers son camarade.

« _Je t'en donnerai des preuves moi, espèce de taré_ » se dit-il, mourant d'envie de prononcer à voix haute ses pensées.

Il préféra malgré tout rester muet au risque de provoquer inutilement son ennemi. Ennemi qui tenait en otage quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux car l'avantage n'était clairement pas dans le clan de l'espion.

La porte fut refermée et les bruits de pas firent comprendre à Bilbo que Smaug s'éloignait. L'espion réalisa que l'homme n'était plus à proximité de Bard et il se sentit alors soulagé. Certes, son ami n'était pas plus en sécurité mais au moins il ne se prendrait pas d'autres coups de la part de ce malade. C'était une maigre consolation mais Bilbo avait besoin de trouver du positif au risque que ses nerfs lâchent complètement.

Smaug prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as les éléments qu'il te manquait, ne penses-tu pas que l'obéissance est l'option la plus raisonnable de toutes ?

Il n'avait donc pas bluffé, Bard était bien entre ses mains. En avoir la confirmation rendait Bilbo malade.

Tout ceci était de sa faute, il entraînait son ami dans sa chute parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'éveiller l'intérêt d'un homme complètement et définitivement psychopathe. Sérieusement, Bilbo en avait reçu des missions et il avait à chaque fois faussé compagnie à des personnes peu recommandables après avoir récupéré toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Pourtant aucun de tous les ennemis qu'il s'était créé n'avaient été obstinés à ce point. Ils avaient tenté de le retrouver mais en s'apercevant que l'espion avait totalement disparu de la circulation, ils avaient lâché l'affaire. Ce qui était, assez normal en soit. Pourquoi persister pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant ? Et bien qu'ils aient eu tort, l'espion aux divers noms ne leur avait pas paru dangereux. Ils l'avaient donc finalement laissé fuir.

Smaug était le seul à avoir fait de cette recherche une obsession. Il avait compris la menace que pouvait représenter ce jeune homme semblant sortir de nulle part. En quelque sorte il avait été l'unique personne à saisir le potentiel de l'espion.

Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté d'avoir pu capter l'attention de cet homme d'affaire ou au contraire, s'il devait se sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise. Quand Smaug faisait les choses, il ne s'y mettait pas à moitié, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Non seulement il avait cherché Bilbo mais en plus il s'était embêté à aller retrouver Bard pour avoir un argument de taille face à l'espion. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'une mission quand on pouvait en avoir une deuxième pour le même prix ?

Smaug méritait sa réputation, il avait réussi à retrouver les deux fugitifs alors que l'un était un pratiquant régulier sous la protection de Gandalf et que l'autre avait de longues années d'exercice derrière lui. Rien ne semblait définitivement impossible pour lui. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il était totalement effrayant.

Bilbo ne regrettait donc pas tout ce qu'il avait fait tout au long de cette année. Quelqu'un devait stopper cet homme et tout l'empire qu'il avait fondé avec Sauron. Et si l'espion n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son destin parce qu'il avait osé s'opposer à la mauvaise personnalité, hé bien tant pis.

Il avait effectué son travail, Gandalf avait tous les documents nécessaires. Bilbo n'était plus utile dans un sens. Et cette idée le rendait étrangement serein.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli tout les tâches qu'on lui avait confié. Et il allait finir la liste en sauvant son ami Bard.

Bilbo prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il ne vit pas le sourire que Smaug afficha mais il se doutait malgré tout que l'homme jubilait de son côté. Enfin, après tout ce temps, ce jeune arrogant lui ayant presque échappé se soumettait à ses ordres.

\- Je préfère ça.

* * *

Dire que Thorin courait était un bel euphémisme. Il était actuellement en train de faire le plus long et le plus rapide sprint de toute sa vie. Ce qu'il espérait faire était au moins réalisable ? Bien sûr que oui.

Il pouvait arriver à temps. Bilbo n'était pas loin. Il pouvait encore le sauver.

Le garde du corps jeta un œil à l'application qu'il venait d'activer sur le téléphone de l'espion puis, suivant les indications affichées, bifurqua à droite.

Thorin maudissait Bilbo mentalement mais, dans sa connerie monumentale, ce dernier avait quand même fait un geste intelligent.

C'est à dire qu'il avait pris le téléphone de Thorin. Téléphone dans lequel Gandalf avait installé une puce pour permettre de localiser l'objet. Thorin pouvait donc retrouver son portable et Bilbo par la même occasion.

Et quand il l'aurait retrouvé il allait lui faire fortement regretté d'avoir pensé à lui fausser compagnie de la sorte.

Un autre coup d'oeil au plan. L'espion n'était pas loin. Thorin accéléra le pas. Heureusement qu'il était endurant.

Il avait l'horrible sensation que les minutes s'écoulaient aussi vite que des secondes et que le temps se jouait de lui. C'était une course contre la montre infernale et il ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir manquer Bilbo.

Tout allait bien se passer. Thorin allait le récupérer, le calmer et lui faire perdre toutes ses envies suicidaires. Ils allaient calmement trouver une solution tous les deux qui n'impliquait pas que l'espion se sacrifie.

Thorin prit un tournant supplémentaire et il le vit.

Là, au bout de la rue, Bilbo se tenait bien droit, le téléphone de Thorin à la main. Une voiture s'était garée juste à côté de lui. Bilbo avait la main sur la poignée de la portière arrière. Le garde du corps ne voyait pas le visage de l'espion en entier mais il ne put louper son expression fatalement résignée. Thorin ressentit alors comme un coup dans sa poitrine.

Non. Si près du but il n'allait pas laisser Bilbo lui échapper.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il était trop essoufflé pour pouvoir crier son prénom. La panique qui le prenait à la gorge ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il s'avança alors et, miracle, Bilbo le vit. L'espion raccrocha et fixa Thorin qui venait d'apparaître dans son champs de vision.

Et si le temps avait paru s'accéléré, d'un coup, ce fut comme si tout se figeait.

D'une manière parfaitement synchronisée, les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle et s'échangèrent un regard.

Bilbo parut soudainement perdu, c'était comme s'il venait de perdre ses moyens. Thorin se permit alors d'espérer et il fit un pas en direction de l'espion. Il tendit sa main.

« _Viens_ »

Bilbo eut l'air tenté. Vraiment, il avait l'air de vouloir courir en direction de Thorin et de se réfugier auprès de lui.

Mais quelque chose brisa l'instant. Sans que Thorin comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, le visage de l'espion se ferma et devint neutre. Bilbo secoua sa tête et il recula.

« _Non_.»

Thorin vit alors avec horreur Bilbo lui tourner le dos et s'engouffrer dans cette voiture noire et menaçante.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il n'allait pas laisser Bilbo faire ça. Il devait le protéger. Il devait le ramener sain et sauf. Il devait... Juste le garder près de lui. Après tout... C'était ce que Gandalf voulait n'est ce pas ? Il n'agissait... Que pour obéir à Gandalf hein ? Pourquoi était-il se paniqué dans ce cas ?

L'espoir fou de rattraper la voiture en courant et d'en extraire Bilbo afin de le sauver lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son idée en pratique. Le véhicule avait déjà démarré en trombe et disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Thorin regarda Bilbo s'éloigner avec une violente envie de hurler. La main qu'il avait tendu tremblait dangereusement et il dût utiliser tout son contrôle pour ne pas donner un coup dans le mur. Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il n'avait pas réussi.

Il sentit une larme traîtresse glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Il préféra se dire que c'était de rage. De rage parce qu'il avait échoué sa mission. Ça ne pouvait pas être causé par autre chose de toute façon...

Il essuya son visage vivement, sans se douter une seule seconde que Smaug l'observait. Cela aurait pu être évident mais il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse être espionné, étant bien trop préoccupé.

Le bras droit de Sauron esquissa un sourire. Ce qu'il venait de voir était particulièrement instructif.

Il suivit Thorin du regard quelques minutes, une idée germant progressivement dans son esprit.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'inclure cet homme dans son plan mais il pourrait être utile finalement. Sa réaction face à l'enlèvement de Bilbo était particulièrement intéressante. Oui, définitivement, il pourrait bien servir à quelque chose.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne année à tous ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de 2017 ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une excellente année !  
Ma résolution pour 2017 ? Continuer à écrire ! (et avoir mon bac accessoirement ça peut être utile)  
Et vous ? :)**

 **Suggestions musicales : Die Jagd beginnt, Subway to sally  
Moon trance, Lindsey Stirling**

 **ririte : Aha je te pardonne va ! Merci pour ces compliments et je suis sûre que tu écriras très bien ! Bard est vexé mais il te pardonne d'avoir ri ! Smaug, méchant ? Naaaan tellement pas son genre !  
Merci à toi qui commente à chaque fois sans exception ! Heureusement que tu es là aha ! **

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Bilbo s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur avant et il croisa un regard familier mais malheureusement malveillant. En même temps, vu les circonstances, pourquoi s'attendre à rencontrer un ami ? Bilbo n'avait que des ennemis après tout.

Chauve, la peau plus pâle que n'importe quel glacier, des yeux tout aussi clair ainsi que de multiples balafres dessinées tout le long de ses joues et qui s'ajoutaient au tableau... Difficile ne pas reconnaître le conducteur quand ce dernier affichait un physique aussi atypique. Atypique et effrayant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Tiens lui non plus Bilbo aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été en bons termes durant les mois d'infiltration de l'espion. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire crispé et, d'une voix faussement polie, déclara :

\- Bonjour Azog.

L'interpellé n'haussa même pas un sourcil et appuya davantage sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Comme si le bolide n'allait pas déjà à une vitesse folle. Bilbo plissa ses yeux et se lança dans une tentative d'humour.

\- Il y a des radars à la sortie de la ville tu devrais faire gaffe.

Toujours pas de réponse. Parfait.

Pourquoi faisait-il la conversation d'ailleurs ? Il était définitivement resté trop longtemps avec Thorin, cela influençait son comportement. En même temps l'atmosphère dans l'habitacle était tellement lourde que cela en devenait oppressant.

Bilbo soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Il ne tenta même pas de demander où il était emmené. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Azog lui adresse la parole. Il semblait bien trop emmuré dans son silence. Smaug avait du lui donner des ordres et il les exécutait.

La route allait être longue. Très longue.

Bilbo était incapable de décrire comment il se sentait à l'heure actuelle. Il était un peu perdu, par son propre comportement essentiellement mais aussi par la succession de tous ces événements.

Il se sentait serein mais angoissé en même temps, il avait pendant un temps la sensation d'avoir agi comme il fallait puis, subitement, il pensait exactement l'opposé. Il était partagé entre des états contraires et des émotions purement contradictoires.

Il ne savait même pas dans quoi il s'était engagé.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

 ****  
Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Thorin se posait également cette question en boucle. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup bas que Bilbo venait de lui administrer.

Il n'avait pas trop tardé dans la rue, sachant que le temps lui était compté. Dans sa tête, la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture dans laquelle l'espion était monté tournait en boucle. En plus, la localisation était toujours activée sur son portable. Il allait traquer ce véhicule comme Smaug avait traqué l'espion. Il allait retrouver Bilbo et le ramener en sécurité, quoique cela en coûte.

Il traversa donc rapidement la ville en sens inverse et remonta jusqu'à l'appartement à une vitesse folle.

Il passa en coup de vent pour récupérer les clés de voiture de Bilbo, croisant un Bofur perplexe qui avait attendu qu'il revienne. Ce dernier remarqua bien évidemment que Thorin n'était pas revenu accompagné et que, comble de tout, il paraissait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Pas besoin d'être un grand mentaliste pour comprendre ce qu'il avait eu lieu.

\- J'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé ?

Thorin ne répondit pas et montra juste l'objet qu'il venait de saisir. Bofur grimaça quelque peu, fixant les clés qu'il avait reconnu assez facilement.

\- Alors sans vouloir te contrarier, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution...  
\- Ça m'est égal. J'ai une chance de le rattraper.

Bofur leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Entre Bilbo et toi je ne sais pas lequel des deux prend des décisions stupides... murmura-t-il, fatigué d'avance

Thorin l'entendit sûrement mais il ne prit pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Il était bien trop pressé. Il s'empara de l'arme à feu que Bilbo avait dérobé à Smaug, la tourna pour l'observer sous différents angles puis glissa l'objet sous son manteau. Il fit un bref tour sur lui même histoire d'être sûr d'avoir le nécessaire.

\- J'y vais, annonça-t-il.  
\- Je t'accompagne, répliqua aussitôt l'autre en se saisissant de la première veste qu'il vit, prêt à le suivre.

Ce fut à peine si Thorin lui accorda un regard. En fait il était déjà en train de quitter la pièce. Il eut quand même l'intelligence d'esprit (et surtout la politesse) de lui répondre avant de disparaître comme un voleur.

\- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

Bofur le gratifia d'un regard noir.

\- C'est exactement pour ça que je vais venir avec toi, répondit-il de manière évidente.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

Bofur se tourna pour voir si Thorin était sérieux. Et il l'était. Il était terriblement et mortellement sérieux.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ?! Je te propose de l'aide.

Il avait haussé sa voix, espérant faire réagir son interlocuteur et lui faire prendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Malheureusement l'intéressé ne se sentit pas coupable d'agir de la sorte vis à vis de son ami.

\- Hé bien je la refuse.

Le ton que prenait Thorin frôlait la prétention et était même à la limite du mépris. Bofur secoua sa tête et il dévisagea le garde du corps, très déçu mais également blessé par ce comportement.

\- C'est de la folie.

Bofur semblait prêt à le frapper. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir le raisonner, lui montrer à quelle point son idiotie était immense et dangereuse.

Thorin allait faire la même erreur que Bilbo. Il allait se jeter droit dans les mailles du filet de l'ennemi. Il courait à sa perte mais il le faisait de manière volontaire, pire encore il semblait même pressé de le faire. D'où venait cette manie d'agir impulsivement sans penser aux conséquences désastreuses qui auraient forcément lieu ?

Le reproche plein d'amertume ne fit pas réagir Thorin, du moins pas plus que toutes les remarques que Bofur lui avait déjà fait. L'homme haussa négligemment ses épaules et dépassa l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Au revoir Bofur.

Il quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter de plus.

Bofur resta alors seul en ayant vraiment l'impression d'être le dernier censé dans tout ce groupe. La stupidité était-elle contagieuse ? Allait-il lui aussi se sauver sans donner d'indication afin de porter secours à quelqu'un ayant agi de manière tout agi idiote que lui ? Non parce que là ça devenait presque artistique ! D'abord Bilbo puis Thorin... Après les locataires, par logique, il ne manquait plus que le propriétaire.

Mais non, Bofur n'avait aucune envie de se sacrifier bêtement parce qu'il savait que cet acte ne serait d'aucune utilité. S'il voulait aider, il valait mieux qu'il reste en vie. Les deux autres allaient avoir besoin de son aide vu qu'ils semblaient avoir perdu toute intelligence.

Le raisonnable du trio allait donc devoir réparer les bêtises de ses compères et les sauver par la même occasion... Quelle joie.

Bofur soupira longuement. Il allait devoir appeler Gandalf.

* * *

Thorin roulait à une vitesse largement au dessus de celle autorisée mais, pour rester poli, il n'en n'avait clairement rien à faire. Et s'il se faisait flasher par un radar me diriez-vous ? Son permis était un faux et, dans le pire des cas, il laisserait en toute amitié Gandalf régler l'amande. Le seul risque qu'il prenait, c'était de se manquer dans un virage. Mais bon, vu qu'il était sur l'autoroute, ce n'était en fait pas si dangereux que cela. Il ne faut donc pas paniquer autant chers lecteurs. Du moins, Thorin, lui, n'accordait actuellement guère d'importance à toutes ces interrogations.

Il accéléra même, c'est pour dire.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au téléphone de Bilbo, regardant ce que l'application de localisation indiquait. L'autre voiture avait de l'avance sur lui, d'une petite heure même pas, mais elle était largement rattrapable.

Visiblement Bilbo ne retournait pas à Erebor, il se dirigeait bien vers l'est mais également trop vers le Sud pour que cela puisse correspondre. Mordor avait de multiples alliés et de repaires, Smaug emmenait très certainement l'espion dans l'un d'entre eux.

Thorin fronça malgré tout ses sourcils, ayant du mal à deviner vers quelle ville il se dirigeait. Smaug ou Sauron sortaient très rarement d'Erebor alors ce n'était pas comme si le garde du corps pouvait se fier à leurs déplacements récents.

Mais ce n'était pas si important, Thorin n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'endroit où Bilbo était emmené puisqu'il lui suffisait de regarder l'application de localisation. La technologie était définitivement bien pratique.

Thorin avait vraiment bien fait d'écouter Gandalf quand ce dernier lui avait recommandé de mettre une puce liée à un GPS dans son téléphone portable. L'esprit de Gandalf regorgeait de multiples et ingénieuses idées.

Le garde du corps se concentra à nouveau sur la route qu'il avait brièvement quitté des yeux en regardant le plan. Parce que, certes, il était sur l'autoroute mais il était peut être mieux de s'assurer de rouler toujours droit. Juste par précaution.

Il dépassa une voiture qui ne roulait pas si lentement que cela pourtant. En fait, le conducteur, en tant que citoyen responsable et intelligent, roulait parfaitement à la bonne vitesse. Mais forcément, Thorin fonçant comme le pire des chauffards, avait besoin de le doubler au risque de devoir freiner ou de lui rentrer dedans. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment sympathique de sa part, nous sommes d'accord.

Il continua ses dépassements, se prenant quelques coups de klaxon au passage mais cela lui passa totalement au dessus. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'urgence de la situation pour s'attarder sur l'agacement de quelques conducteurs.

Au pire, les gens râleraient pendant quelques minutes et ils oublieraient tout aussi vite la raison de leur énervement passager.

Alors que, pour Thorin, ce gain de ces minutes paraissant futiles à première vue pour n'importe qui, pouvait se révéler fondamentales. Presque vitales en fait. Pour quelques petites secondes, Thorin pourrait arriver pile à temps. Ou, pour quelques petites secondes, il pouvait arriver trop tard.

Tout n'était qu'une malheureuse question de timing.

Et Thorin ferait tout pour être d'une ponctualité irréprochable. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Le garde du corps ne cessa donc de rouler et, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il n'eut que le bruit du moteur comme compagnie. Une voix humaine ne l'aurait pas gêné mais son passager habituel s'était malencontreusement fait kidnapper.

Certes, Thorin aurait pu accepter l'aide de Bofur et, dans ce cas-ci, ils auraient pu dialoguer ensemble mais Thorin ne regrettait pas son choix et maintenait sa position. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse le ralentir.

Il se retrouvait donc à devoir assumer ce silence.

Mais il ne resta pas dans cette solution bien longtemps, son téléphone sonna, brisant le calme régnant dans la voiture.

Gandalf était à l'origine de cet appel. Thorin vit le nom de son ami s'afficher et un doute se créa alors en lui. Devait-il répondre ? En fait, la véritable question était plutôt : avait-il envie de répondre ? Parce qu'il se doutait d'avance de ce que Gandalf avait l'intention de lui dire. Ce n'était pas forcément très compliqué à deviner d'ailleurs. Il allait très certainement tenter de le raisonner, de l'empêcher d'agir de la sorte ou il allait tout bonnement lui demander des explications sur ses agissements. Et Thorin n'était pas d'humeur à se justifier ou à débattre sur ce qu'il était le mieux à faire.

Le garde du corps détourna alors son regard du portable de Bilbo -n'oublions pas que les deux hommes avaient précédemment échangé de téléphone- à deux doigts de raccrocher sans plus de cérémonies.

Mais il hésita. Il hésita pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce que Gandalf était un ami à lui et qu'il avait toujours répondu au moindre de ses appels, ensuite car l'homme avait toujours été un excellent conseiller mais surtout parce que ne pas décrocher risquait d'énerver énormément Gandalf. Et Gandalf n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire donc il le rappellerait mais en plus il risquait de le lui reprocher.

Et Thorin ne se sentait pas capable de supporter ça. Il sentait qu'il risquait d'envoyer valser la première personne ayant la mauvaise idée de lui faire un reproche.

Le dilemme qui se présentait était assez agaçant en fait.

Le garde du corps poussa un long et profond soupir et abandonna alors l'idée d'esquiver une nouvelle conversation avec son cher employeur. De toute façon, il était bien engagé dans la route, Gandalf pourrait bien trouver tous les arguments qu'il voulait, Thorin n'avait plus aucun intérêt à effectuer un demi-tour. Quoique Gandalf dise, il continuerait tranquillement son chemin et suivrait la direction qui le mènerait droit vers Bilbo.

Thorin tint donc son volant de la main gauche et, de l'autre, il répondit à l'appel de Gandalf, avec plus ou moins de motivation.

\- Oui ?

Il ne s'était pas embarrassé de futilités comme se présenter, demander qui appelait... Ce ne serait que des pertes de temps. Et si vous avez bien suivi, vous avez parfaitement compris que Thorin n'avait absolument pas de temps à perdre.

À l'autre bout du fil, Gandalf croisa ses bras et annonça :

\- Je viens d'avoir Bofur.

Ça, Thorin, l'avait deviné. Bofur était le contact de Gandalf, celui chargé de lui résumer ce qu'il se passait pour les deux hommes lui servant de locataires. S'il y avait bien une chose que Bofur devait dire à Gandalf, c'était que Bilbo et Thorin s'étaient fait la malle. Le premier était poussé par l'espoir fou de sauver Bard, l'autre était contrôlé par un désir tout aussi cinglé de secourir celui voulant déjà aider quelqu'un. Quelle belle paire d'idiots.

\- Vous devez donc savoir que je suis déjà loin ?  
\- Je sais surtout que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Peux tu me dire au moins vers où tu te diriges ?

Thorin fut d'abord surpris puis un petit sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Ce brave Gandalf, toujours perspicace et ingénieux. Qu'importe la situation, il semblerait que cet homme réussisse toujours à la faire basculer en sa faveur. Cela relevait presque du don en fait à ce niveau-là.

Le garde du corps jeta donc un œil au GPS et répondit de bon cœur, maintenant qu'il savait qu'on n'allait pas lui ordonner de rebrousser chemin :

\- Pas à Erebor, c'est certain.

Il réfléchit un peu et fit preuve de bonne foi en essayant de donner une réponse la plus précise possible :

\- Vers l'Est. J'ai dépassé pas mal de villes donc par élimination, je dirai que je risque d'arriver vers Isengard.  
\- Isengard donc ?

Gandalf n'avait pas vraiment l'air si surpris que cela.

\- Vous vous y attendiez ? demanda alors Thorin, intrigué

Son interlocuteur eut le réflexe d'hausser les épaules, geste totalement inutile, nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Saroumane est très souvent là-bas... Si Sauron a un de ses QG là-bas, cela expliquerait pourquoi le juge s'est fait corrompre de la sorte.

Même si Gandalf essayait de ne pas le montrer, le garde du corps se doutait de la tristesse que cette trahison engendrait. Saroumane avait été un ami proche de Gandalf, découvrir qu'il pouvait être guidé par de mauvaises intentions n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus agréable à apprendre. Surtout quand le juge se retournait contre quelqu'un qui lui avait accordé beaucoup de confiance. Peut être que Gandalf se jugeait juste floué, attristé de ne pas avoir détecté de signes avants-coureurs ou de tout simplement n'avoir rien pu faire pour arrêter Saroumane à temps.

Thorin sentit donc l'urgence d'un changement de sujet.

\- Je n'en n'ai plus pour très longtemps je pense. Avec un peu de chance je ramènerai Bilbo pour le repas du soir.

La plaisanterie ne plut pas vraiment à l'autre.

\- Je ne crois pas que la chance aura une importance quelconque là-dedans. Mon ami, face à Smaug et à Sauron, on ne peut pas compter sur la chance. Seulement sur ses propres capacités et, croyez-moi, elles ont intérêt à être au top.

Thorin grimaça quelque peu. Quel optimisme renversant.

\- J'ai contacté Galadriel, elle va nous accorder des renforts. Je te demanderai donc bien d'attendre mais...  
\- Mais je ne vais pas attendre.

Gandalf, qui paraissait subitement fatigué et vieilli, lâcha un soupir las.

\- Je m'en doutais malheureusement...

Si Thorin s'était trouvé devant lui, l'homme lui aurait lancé un regard sévère.

\- C'aurait été pourtant plus raisonnable.

Mais Gandalf savait que le mot raisonnable avait été définitivement rayé et effacé du vocabulaire du garde du corps. Il se fit la réflexion que Bilbo avait une très mauvaise influence sur Thorin.

\- Je ne vais donc pas te demander très prudent n'est ce pas ?

Thorin eut un petit sourire que lui seul pouvait voir, presque amusé par le ton désabusé qu'adoptait son interlocuteur.

\- Vous pouvez essayez. Je ne garantis pas de l'être.

Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas être moins prudent que Bilbo de toute façon. N'est ce pas ?

* * *

À force de regarder pendant des heures durant le paysage défiler, Bilbo avait perdu la notion du temps.

Dire qu'il se sentait serein serait un énorme mensonge. C'était en fait l'exacte opposée mais, en même temps, n'avait-il pas de multiples raisons de paniquer au moins un minimum ? Tout d'abord parce qu'il risquait sa propre vie mais aussi parce que Bard n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire .

Azog n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot pendant tout le long du trajet, de quoi accentuer davantage cette tension insupportable. C'était typiquement ce genre de moment où aucun échappatoire ne semblait envisageable. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de situation que Bilbo préférait lorsqu'il exerçait son métier. Le côté espionnage, infiltration était déjà un peu plus attrayant.

Bref tout était réuni pour que Bilbo ressente un pur sentiment de bien être et de détente bienheureuse...

La voiture avait traversé la renommée ville Isengard mais elle la dépassa, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il semblait être une ancienne zone industrielle. Très rassurant.

L'espion déglutit un peu, venant de croiser le regard glacial d'Azog qui le fixait via le rétroviseur. Il retourna vite à son observation du paysage, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre occupation à l'heure actuelle.

Tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, Bilbo se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait gardé serré dans ses mains le téléphone de Thorin, comme un point d'ancrage, un moyen de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et de se rassurer. Il avait presque l'impression que le garde du corps était encore près de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l'apaisait presque mais, à défaut de ne pas avoir d'autre moyen de se calmer, il garda le portable.

La voiture ralentit progressivement puis s'immobilisa totalement. Bilbo n'eut pas à descendre puisque Azog vint l'extirper sans douceur de l'habitacle. L'espion se retrouva debout sur ses pieds sans trop saisir comment.

Et évidemment, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. C'aurait été beaucoup trop gentil.

Bilbo se fit pousser vers l'avant sans aucune délicatesse et le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains sans qu'il puisse n'y faire quoique ce soit. Et pourtant, il avait tenté de conserver l'objet comme s'il lui était vital.

\- Allez, avance.

Tiens, Azog parlait enfin. Première nouvelle. Sa voix rocailleuse et autoritaire était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Bilbo. Et, en fait, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal qu'Azog soit un muet de nature...

Bilbo lui lança un regard peu amical, n'aimant pas être maltraité de la sorte. Il essaya de garder un minimum de fierté en se tenant bien droit mais il obtempéra malgré tout, suivant l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avança, craignant ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver durant les prochaines heures. Heures qui allaient probablement être les plus longues de sa vie.

L'espion marcha sans trop savoir où il allait arriver. Il traversa un entrepôt paraissant à première vue désaffecté. À première vue seulement car si le hall était désert, l'étage était déjà un peu plus aménagé.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Bilbo gravit donc les marches.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, Azog était toujours dans son dos, en train de le presser si jamais il avait le malheur de ralentir un minimum.

Et vous savez ce qui était le plus humiliant dans cette situation ? Bilbo n'était même pas menacé par une arme, il avançait sans rechigner alors qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien assommer Azog, récupérer les clés de la voiture et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit beaucoup trop glauque et vide à son goût. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce que Smaug n'attendait que ça. Bard était très probablement ici et Bilbo ne pouvait le sauver qu'en s'offrant généreusement en pâture à la place.

L'espion devait donc accepter l'humiliation et se diriger tel un gentil petit chien bien dressé là où on voulait qu'il aille.

Inconsciemment, il regardait toutes les issues de sorties et les opportunités qu'il pourrait saisir. Inutile de préciser qu'elles étaient très peu nombreuses. De toute façon, Bilbo n'avait pas de plan de secours et la partie « s'enfuir » n'était même pas sous la forme de croquis dans son esprit.

Il était très mal. Très très mal.

Il se redonna du courage et arriva finalement au premier étage.

\- C'est la porte du fond, annonça Azog, qui, lui, s'était arrêté.

Bilbo eut un instant d'hésitation. On le laissait aller tout seul sans plus de surveillance ? Certes, il ne pouvait aller bien loin mais quand même... On le sous-estimait totalement.

Que c'était gratifiant... Il était devenu tellement inoffensif qu'on n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il n'avait pas d'armes. Et il n'en n'avait pas d'ailleurs... Mais s'il en avait eu, il aurait très bien pu tourner la situation à son avantage... Enfin... Peut être ? Ce n'était même pas sûr au final.

Et puisqu'il était condamné, autant faire les choses vites et achever ce qu'il devait être accompli.

Bilbo inspira profondément pour se donner contenance et avança vers cette porte qui paraissait d'un coup très impressionnante. Au moment d'attraper la poignée, il se tourna vers l'arrière pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Azog n'était plus là, il était déjà parti. Vers où ? Là résidait la véritable question.

L'espion était donc bel et bien seul dans ce couloir, comme si on voulait lui faire ressentir un faux sentiment de liberté. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment de choix n'est ce pas ? La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'entrer dans la pièce et d'accepter de rencontrer le diable avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Bilbo appuya sur la poignée et poussa lentement la porte. Heureusement, cette dernière ne grinça pas, cela aurait été de trop mauvais goût. Il n'était pas dans un film d'horreur mal scénarisé...

Il s'attendait à avoir Smaug en face de lui. Cela aurait été logique n'est ce pas ? C'était cet homme qui avait tout manigancé, qui l'avait traqué et qui l'avait forcé à se présenter ici en se servant de sa loyauté sans faille pour Bard. Que Smaug se trouve dans cet espèce de bureau bien trop sophistiqué pour une zone abandonnée, relevait tout simplement de l'évidence pure. Hé bien non visiblement.

Car Bilbo n'eut pas l'honneur de se confronter à Smaug. Ce qui l'attendait était bien pire en réalité.

Ce n'était pas le bras droit de Sauron qui était assis, patientant tranquillement, non, c'était Sauron lui-même.

Clairement, Bilbo n'était pas préparé à cela. Le dirigeant de Mordor s'était déplacé en personne pour avoir un petit entretien avec lui. C'était décidément beaucoup trop d'honneur qu'on lui accordait. L'espion dût d'ailleurs se contrôler pour ne pas montrer de manière trop explicite sa surprise, pour ne pas dire sa frayeur, quand il découvrit le visage de l'homme d'affaire.

Si, pendant tout son séjour à Mordor, il n'avait que rarement croisé Smaug, cela avait été encore moins fréquent pour Sauron. Revoir ces traits, cette chevelure noire et ces yeux sombres, presque noirs, et cruels fit à Bilbo un drôle d'effet.

Il se para d'un faux sourire et fit semblant d'effectuer une révérence.

\- On ne m'avait pas prévenu que j'allais être reçu par le supérieur suprême.

Malgré tous ses gestes et mots, il n'y avait aucune marque de respect venant de Bilbo et c'était même très dangereux de de sa part de provoquer ainsi Sauron.

Un rictus amusé se dessina sur le visage du dirigeant.

\- Il fallait bien que je vérifie si ce fameux espion méritait sa réputation.

Sauron croisa ses bras.

\- Il était temps que l'on ait un tête à tête tous les deux, tu ne penses pas, Bilbo ?

Bilbo perdit tout son masque d'hypocrisie d'un seul coup. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Sauron connaissait son véritable prénom. Et pire que cela, cela signifiait qu'il connaissait son identité.

\- Je suis assez impressionné, avoua l'homme d'affaire, Tu cachais bien ton jeu, je ne pensais pas que tu avais eu tant de missions.

Bilbo crut que son cœur allait le lâcher. Comment Sauron avait-il pu apprendre tout cela ? Comment Smaug avait-il réussi à trouver ces informations que l'espion avait pourtant pris le soin d'effacer ?

Bilbo savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à l'incroyable capacité de déduction. Il s'attendait à passer un très mauvais moment mais il ne s'était pas imaginé (et il n'aurait pas pu se l'imaginer d'ailleurs) vivre un cauchemars éveillé. Pas à ce point en tout cas. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait violemment.

Bilbo n'avait rien réussi à dissimuler. Tout ce qu'il avait caché avait été découvert. Et il en eut la preuve quand Sauron, qui était le seul à parler puisque le choc avait rendu l'espion parfaitement muet, reprit la parole avec un grand sourire :

\- Tes motivations ont été particulièrement intéressantes je trouve. Un orphelin voulant rétablir la justice... J'en suis presque ému.

L'espion fut secoué par un rire nerveux, ressentant soudainement le besoin de frapper son interlocuteur. Ce sentiment ne s'améliora pas puisque Sauron semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie :

\- Comme tes parents doivent être fiers de toi...

Bilbo sortit de son mutisme et son air devint sombre.

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'eux.

Il ne supportait pas la fausse compassion qu'affichait Sauron alors que ce dernier savait pertinemment à quel point le sujet était douloureux à évoquer pour lui. Cet homme était d'une cruauté révoltante.

Bilbo serra ses poings et se tint bien droit, refusant de baisser la tête face à ce type, quand bien même celui-ci tentait de le perturber et de le briser par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Bilbo ne céderait pas. Il s'était fait avoir par surprise mais il ne céderait pas. Pas quand de l'autre côté on utilisait des coups bas.

Sauron sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison, tu as raison, nous aurons tout le temps plus tard pour évoquer ce sujet si futile en réalité.

Le dirigeant de Mordor invita Bilbo à s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Enfin, tranquillement... Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient prendre le thé ensemble comme de bons amis...

L'espion s'assit de manière très lente, ne quittant pas des yeux Sauron, craignant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

L'homme d'affaire, de son sourire tout sauf amical, déclara alors :

\- Bien. Et si nous évoquions ton futur, toi et moi ?

Tout ceci s'annonçait particulièrement bien. 

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et on se retrouve bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire (qui va bientôt se terminer j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer...) Hé bien oui, la fin approche. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant, je suis en pleine rédaction de futures fics ! Votre retour de vacances s'est bien passé ?**

 **Chansons du jour (bonjour) :  
Already over/ Red  
Breath/ Breaking Benjamin**

 **Ririte : J'avoue, je ne cherche pas bien loin pour le caractère de Thorin ! Disons que je me suis dit que, pour être roi, il fallait avoir un minimum de sens de la conversation... Mais c'est vrai Bilbo pourrait être le plus bavard, je n'avais juste pas envie de lui donner ce rôle ! Bilbo non plus ne s'y attendait pas !  
C'est normal que je te réponde ! Attends tu mérites une médaille tellement tu es une lectrice régulière et dévouée ! Merci à toi c'est toi qui es incroyable !  
Bard te pardonne, promis ! **  
**  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Bilbo croisa ses bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, mettant inconsciemment le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sauron. Il fronça ses sourcils, tentant de retrouver une expression la plus neutre possible.

\- De mon futur ?

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler de futur avec Sauron. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de mettre au point des plans d'avenir avec cet homme. Disons que ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait le plus.

Sauron eut un petit sourire en coin et il détailla l'espion pendant un certain moment. Qu'était-il en train de lire sur son visage ?

\- Exactement. Plus précisément, de ton futur avec moi.

Là, la discussion avait pris une tournure carrément glauque. Bilbo allait se répéter mais il ne désirait absolument pas de planifier quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin à un futur les liant tous les deux.

Avec Thorin, peut être. Mais avec Sauron hors de question. Et avec Smaug encore moins, bien évidemment. Bilbo ne préférait pas savoir ce que le second faisait à l'heure actuelle. Il devait probablement surveiller Bard... Bard ne devait pas être loin d'ailleurs, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments dans cette ancienne zone industrielle, il devait être gardé non loin, dans l'un d'entre eux.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres, il aurait aimé voir son ami, histoire de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était visiblement trop demandé.

L'espion se rappela ensuite qu'il était en plein dans un dialogue et qu'il était censé de ce fait répondre à Sauron. Comment ça il n'était pas forcément très motivé par cette idée ? Absolument pas voyons, vous vous trompez.

\- Et quel genre de futur m'attend avec vous ?

Sauron eut l'air pensif et il prit le temps de réfléchir. Du moins, il feignit cet état de réflexion. Bilbo le soupçonna de connaître d'avance ses réponses mais de ne pas se presser afin de le faire languir davantage.

Sauron était comme Smaug, il calculait tout et prévoyait tous ses coups avant son adversaire. L'homme d'affaire devait se douter des questions que poserait inévitablement Bilbo une fois dans ce bureau.

\- Tout dépend de toi.

D'une manière exagérément lente, il balaya l'air de sa main puis reprit tranquillement la parole :

\- Il peut être brillant.

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'espion tandis qu'il énonçait la seconde possibilité :

\- Ou catastrophique et relativement court.

Son air devint cruel, comme si l'idée lui était plaisante.

Bilbo eut un sourire crispé et faussement poli.

\- Hé bien je vous en prie, faites moi vos propositions.

Sauron choisit cet instant là pour se lever, étant resté assis jusqu'ici. Ce n'était sûrement pas sans raison. Tous ses moindres faits et gestes étaient calculés. Il contourna tranquillement son bureau pour se placer aux côtés de Bilbo. Maintenant que l'espion était assis, Sauron paraissait plus grand, plus imposant et encore plus menaçant. Bilbo se crispa immédiatement et il dût se retenir de ne pas quitter également son siège afin de rétablir l'équilibre de taille et d'inverser le rapport de dominance. Il devait rester calme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se la jouer provocateur.

Sauron se glissa derrière l'espion et posa sans gène ses mains sur ses épaules. Bilbo se tendit davantage mais tenta de le dissimuler.

L'homme d'affaire prit la parole avant que la situation ne devienne trop gênante, pas qu'il ne s'en soucie particulièrement.

\- Je ne comprenais pas au début pourquoi Smaug s'intéressait tant à ton cas. Après tout, tu n'attires pas vraiment l'attention au premier abord, tu fais tout pour paraître banal et tu y arrives bien, je dois te l'avouer.

Bilbo préféra demeurer muet, fixant le mur droit devant lui pour fuir les pupilles sombres de Sauron qui le transperçaient sans considération.

L'homme ne se formalisa pas de ce silence et parla à nouveau, tapotant le dossier du siège avec ses doigts :

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai même cru que mon fidèle bras droit se trompait pour la première fois de sa vie. J'aurais eu tort de l'inciter à cesser cette obsession.

Sauron laissa son regard dériver et il eut un léger sourire nostalgique à la mention de ce souvenir. Bilbo en eut donc la confirmation grâce à ce geste, le dirigeant de Mordor était complètement et totalement cinglé. Smaug l'était tout autant, l'expression « Qui se rassemble s'assemble » n'avait jamais été aussi vraie.

Sauron, qui ne se lassait toujours pas de parler sans avoir de réponse de son interlocuteur, continua son monologue.

\- Et maintenant, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que personne d'autre n'ait repéré ton potentiel. C'est assez étonnant que Smaug ait été le seul à ne pas vouloir te laisser t'échapper dans la nature. Je suppose qu'ils regrettent tous maintenant.

L'homme marqua une pause et haussa ses épaules face à sa propre remarque. Il ne s'en préoccupait guère à vrai dire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant mon cher Bilbo.

L'espion tiqua en entendant cette phrase et eut enfin une réaction notable. Il fronça ses sourcils. D'où venait cette envie de Sauron de le complimenter de la sorte ? À quoi jouait-il donc ? Et cette familiarité, qui avait forcément un but, pourquoi l'utiliser pour quelqu'un qui l'avait trompé et volé ?

Quel était ce plan étrange que Sauron mettait au point ? Bilbo était maintenant particulièrement confus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? demanda-t-il alors

Sauron fit tourner le siège de l'espion afin qu'ils puissent être en face l'un de l'autre. Bilbo affronta avec courage le regard qui le jugeait.

L'homme d'affaire afficha une expression indescriptible mais peu rassurante et il expliqua enfin ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début.

\- Je te propose de m'allier à moi.

Honnêtement, Bilbo avait bien envisagé cette proposition mais il l'avait très vite écarté, pensant que Sauron le trouverait bien trop insignifiant. Et puis même, vu ce que l'espion lui avait fait, il était surprenant que le dirigeant veuille par la suite l'embaucher. Alors d'accord, on disait : « Restez proche de vos amis mais encore plus de vos ennemis » mais tout de même, cette décision avait le mérite d'être inattendue.

Les sourcils de Bilbo se froncèrent à vue d'oeil et Sauron d'éclairer un peu plus le fond de sa pensée :

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je reconnais un certain talent en toi. Tu as été assez intelligent pour nous berner et nous échapper. Pas longtemps, certes, mais tu n'avais aucune chance d'y arriver de toute façon. Dans mon entreprise, j'ai bien besoin d'homme comme toi, discret et d'une efficacité irréprochable.

Sauron eut un petit rictus narquois.

\- Et puis, je suppose que maintenant tu connais encore mieux Mordor puisque tu l'as étudié plus en profondeur récemment. Tu dois être plus familier avec mon univers , je me trompe ? Te connaissant, tu as sûrement voulu tout décoder par toi-même.

Touché.

Bilbo pinça ses lèvres, n'aimant pas qu'on déduise aussi facilement le comportement qu'il avait effectivement adopté.

Sauron comprit qu'il avait vu juste et il eut de ce fait l'air particulièrement satisfait. Il parut alors encore plus énervant.

\- Alors, tu t'en doutes, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre et tu n'as pas eu toutes les informations sur Mordor. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, Smaug et moi-même te formeront et tes lacunes ne seront qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ses lacunes ? Belle tournure de phrase à peine vexante. Vraiment, Sauron savait manier le pouvoir des mots.

Sauron semblait persuadé d'obtenir gain de cause, comme si Bilbo allait être enchanté par la proposition et allait accepter directement sans se poser de questions. Sauf, qu'en réalité, ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Bilbo voulait voir à quel point Sauron avait tout planifié alors il feignit d'être intéressé et il se redressa un peu.

\- Quel serait le poste qui me serait attribué ?

L'homme d'affaire eut l'air ravi, comme s'il attendait depuis le début cette fameuse question.

\- Tu aurais plusieurs fonctions bien évidemment, j'aime les employés sachant se diversifier. Mais je crois que le rôle d'espion te correspond très bien.

Que c'était surprenant.

Bilbo fit mine de ne bien saisir l'importance de cette fonction et il continua de poser des questions, tentant d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle dans son esprit. Il gagnait du temps aussi, il retardait l'échéance pour ne pas à avoir à donner sa réponse.

\- Espionner qui ? Vous possédez l'entreprise la plus puissante et la plus influente de tout le pays. Qui craignez vous ?

Sauron fixa Bilbo avec un regard attendri, l'air de se dire « Pauvre petit, tu es tellement inconscient de la vraie vie ». Ce n'était pas réellement exact d'ailleurs. Certes, l'espion devait à peine se figurer à quel point le chiffre d'affaire de Mordor était gonflé illégalement mais il ne vivait pas non plus dans le monde des bisounours... Il en avait vu et vécu des choses peu agréables.

Sauron critiquait peut être le côté idéaliste et juste de Bilbo. Vu comme l'homme d'affaire utilisait des méthodes plus ou moins fourbes pour arriver à ses fins, cela ne serait pas si étonnant en fin de compte.

Ce dernier reprit la parole, faisant quelques pas autour de l'espion, ne le quittant pas des yeux .

\- Tu apprendras qu'être le plus puissant est une chose mais le demeurer en est une autre. Il est en effet plus difficile de rester en tête que de démarrer la course. L'endurance est la clé du succès.

Sauron aussi était un adapte des métaphores imagées pour illustrer ses propos ? Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Gandalf... Quoique. Non en fait puisque Gandalf avait embauché Bilbo pour contrer Sauron justement. Cette similitude dans leurs manières de s'exprimer était assez amusante, même si Bilbo n'avait pas du tout le moral à rire.

\- Tout comme la ruse d'ailleurs. Il faut savoir repérer ses ennemis potentiels et les éliminer bien avant qu'ils ne vous fassent de l'ombre.

Aucun doute n'était possible, Sauron était un connaisseur en la matière. Combien de petites entreprises avaient fait faillite par sa faute ? Il faudrait probablement une éternité pour les nommer toutes.

Bilbo, toujours assis sur son siège, fronça ses sourcils.

\- Les éliminer ou faire en sorte qu'ils soient à votre écoute afin de se servir sans vergogne de leurs ressources ?

Il avait bien vu comment agissait la plupart des partenaires de Mordor. Ils n'agissaient pas par plaisir, ils tentaient plus de satisfaire Sauron afin que rien de négatif ne leur tombe sur la tête et ruine leur réputation.

Sauron ne releva pas le côté sarcastique dans le ton du plus jeune. Au contraire, il eut l'air impressionné et il hocha la tête.

\- C'est exactement ça, tu vois, tu apprends vite.

C'était comme s'il était fier de l'espion et de ses déductions. Comme s'il savait d'avance que Bilbo serait un excellent allié.

Inutile de dire que cela fit un peu peur au concerné. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir décider de lui-même, de ne plus contrôler son destin. L'assurance de Sauron était très déconcertante.

Bilbo finit par se lever et se retrouva donc à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur. Enfin, il était toujours un peu plus petit mais il avait moins la sensation de se dévisser la tête pour pouvoir regarder Sauron.

\- Et si je refuse ?

L'homme d'affaire se mit directement à rire, surprenant l'espion qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Qu'est ce qui était si drôle ? Il n'avait pourtant pas tenté de faire de l'humour en posant cette question.

\- Refuser ? répéta l'homme d'affaire

Cela semblait être la chose la plus stupide au monde.

Il calma son fou rire et secoua sa tête.

\- J'aurais du y penser... Tu as toujours des idées surprenantes mon cher.

Bilbo serra ses poings pour retenir une remarque cinglante derrière ses lèvres qui faisaient barrière. Sauron se moquait ouvertement de lui, le prenant totalement de haut. C'était clairement une situation assez insupportable.

Le dirigeant de Mordor força ensuite son interlocuteur à se rassoir, gardant toujours son air moqueur.

\- Tu peux refuser.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bilbo afin que celui-ci reste sagement à sa place et il sourit alors d'une manière absolument pas rassurante. Il prit la parole avant que l'espion ne puisse le faire.

\- Mais je ne crois pas t'avoir laissé le choix à vrai dire.

Bilbo ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Sauron n'allait clairement pas le relâcher et laisser vagabonder dans la nature juste parce qu'il avait refusé gentiment sa proposition. C'était prévisible.

L'espion repensa au début de la discussion, quand l'homme d'affaire avait évoqué son futur. Futur qui pouvait être brillant ou très court. Brillant donc s'il ralliait Mordor ou, court s'il rejetait l'offre.

Sauron s'attendait sûrement à ce que Bilbo se sente, au moins, menacé. Cette phrase n'eut pas vraiment cet effet en réalité. Bilbo avait déjà imaginé sa mort prochaine et il avait fait la paix avec cette idée.

Pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui, c'était particulièrement égoïste comme décision. D'un autre côté, il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il croyait alors naïvement que, s'il n'était plus, plus personne n'aurait de problème puisqu'il en était la cause principale.

Sauf que Sauron n'avait pas prévu les choses de cette façon pour lui.

\- Si tu persistes à vouloir refuser, je crains que ton cher ami Bard risque de payer au prix fort cet affront.

Évidemment. Quand on avait un point de pression, ce serait bête de ne pas l'utiliser plusieurs fois. Quand cesserait donc ce chantage odieux ? Après Smaug, c'était Sauron qui utilisait cette méthode odieuse.

Toute la détermination de Bilbo s'envola aussi vite et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe de son abandon.

Sauron retrouva son sourire cruel.

\- Brave petit.

* * *

L'endroit était glauque.

Ce fut la première pensée de Thorin quand il arriva devant la fameuse zone industrielle dans laquelle Bilbo se trouvait. Enfin, il était censé se trouver à l'intérieur puisque le téléphone de Thorin était là-bas. Et vu que Bilbo avait emporté le portable du garde du corps, ce serait assez logique que cela corresponde.

Thorin observa le lieu, l'ambiance particulière s'y dégageant ne l'inspirant pas vraiment à entrer. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était désaffecté. Smaug choisissait de drôles d'endroits lorsqu'il cherchait une cachette.

L'avantage c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas être dérangé, l'endroit n'inspirait tellement pas confiance, personne ne serait assez fou pour s'y risquer. Sauf Thorin, bien évidemment. Mais il avait une raison d'y aller.

Il se demanda s'il devait mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Il n'avait en fait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre là-bas et il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Avec un peu de chance, Smaug serait seul mais il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir prévu le coup et s'être entouré de quelques uns de ses hommes. Inutile de préciser quelle situation arrangerait le plus le garde du corps.

Mais ce serait un peu un miracle inespéré. Ce serait impensable que le bras droit de Sauron soit totalement seul et sans moyen de protection.

Smaug était fou mais pas inconscient non plus.

Thorin se fit presque la réflexion qu'il devrait mieux attendre avant de s'engager aveuglément dans ce qui était sûrement un piège. Presque. Parce qu'il se rappela ensuite qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de prendre son temps.

Il envoya malgré tout ses coordonnées à Gandalf, porté par un élan de lucidité qui le rendit raisonnable. Enfin raisonnable... Tout comme on pouvait l'être quand on s'apprêtait à entrer en zone ennemie sans avoir fait un seul repérage.

D'un geste habile, il chargea le révolver et le garda dans sa main droite, prêt à s'en servir au moindre soucis.

Thorin regarda une dernière fois l'application, repérant l'endroit où Bilbo avait été, à priori, emmené. Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments, il semblait être dans celui situé le plus à gauche de la zone.

Le garde du corps verrouilla finalement la voiture, laissant le téléphone à l'intérieur, n'en n'ayant pas besoin. Il cacha ensuite les clefs dans les jantes du pneu arrière gauche. Il n'avait au final qu'une seule chose avec lui, l'arme à feu. C'était clairement le seul objet qui pouvait lui être utile à l'heure actuelle.

Il se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment qu'il avait repéré au préalable, tenant fermement l'arme dans la main.

Il était sur ses gardes, ce qui était totalement légitime au vu de la situation et il écoutait donc les sons environnants. C'était assez silencieux, même un peu trop pour que cela ne paraisse pas étrange.

Thorin plissa ses yeux et ouvrit la première porte qui n'était pas fermée. Vu que l'endroit était censé être abandonné, cela n'était pas surprenant en soit mais l'ambiance était définitivement tendue.

Il traversa un long couloir tout aussi vide et silencieux et il longea les murs, s'attendant à faire de mauvaises rencontres à n'importe quel moment.

Il passa une autre porte qui donna sur un autre couloir. Sérieusement ? Il n'était pas venu pour se perdre dans un labyrinthe d'allées et de portes. Le bâtiment était plutôt grand, espérons qu'il soit constitué de quelques véritables pièces sinon les nerfs, déjà maltraités du garde du corps, allaient très rapidement lâcher.

Thorin se retint de soupirer d'agacement, comme si ce simple geste risquait de briser le silence s'étant installé et, par la même occasion, de révéler sa présence. Non mais on n'est jamais trop prudent...

Il traversa le couloir avec appréhension et se retrouva devant un grand hall parfaitement vide mais qui faisait l'intersection entre plusieurs autres allées. Charmant. Comment savoir dans laquelle s'engager ?

Thorin analysa les choix s'offrant à lui et plissa ses yeux, ayant l'impression de voir de la lumière émanant du couloir juste en face de lui. Le chemin à prendre paraissait d'un coup plus évident.

Thorin s'avança et se dirigeant vers la porte fermant cette fameuse pièce éclairée. Une fois devant il se questionna, comment allait-il faire si la porte était verrouillée ? Devait-il griller sa couverture et la défoncer ? Un coup de feu sur la serrure et il rentrerait sans soucis. C'était le seul endroit allumé, ça ne pouvait être anodin. C'était même très probablement fait exprès.

À la grande surprise du garde du corps, il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit dès qu'il abaissa la poignée.

Tout ceci était définitivement louche. On aurait voulu l'attirer à l'intérieur, on ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Thorin jeta un regard derrière lui, personne. Il n'y avait pas non plus de caméra placées judicieusement susceptibles de l'avoir repéré. Le silence demeurait toujours le roi, comme si l'homme était le seul à s'aventurer dans ces couloirs.

« Quand faut y aller faut y aller. »

Au point où il en était, ce serait idiot de reculer maintenant. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme à feu et entra dans la pièce.

Aucune trace de Bilbo, ce qui contrariait beaucoup Thorin qui s'était pourtant engagé dans le bâtiment afin de le retrouver. Par contre, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui était tout bonnement attaché sur une chaise placée au centre de la pièce. Celui ayant manigancé tout cela avait un sens de la mise en scène.

Bard ne pouvait pas parler, ayant un bandeau contre sa bouche, mais par contre il fixait Thorin et son regard était bien plus expressif. Il ne paraissait pas du tout ravi de recevoir de l'aide. En fait, c'était même le contraire, il semblait assez énervé.

Cela agaça le garde du corps, il repartait chercher Bilbo si l'autre n'était pas content de le voir !

Il croisa ensuite son regard et réalisa que, peut être, Bard n'était pas en colère par sa faute. L'homme avait l'air de vouloir lui envoyer un message. Un message du style « Fais attention à toi, nom de dieu ».

Ne faisant pas l'erreur de déposer son arme, Thorin s'approcha et commença à détacher Bard, en commençant par lui retirer son bandeau. Dès qu'il fut libre de parler, Bard prit directement la parole :

\- Dis moi que Bilbo n'est pas venu et que Smaug voulait juste me faire peur...  
\- À ton avis je suis ici pour quoi ? répondit Thorin les dents serrées

Il passa derrière Bard pour lui détacher les poignets, se battant contre le double nœud beaucoup trop serré.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Il a apporté quelque chose tout à l'heure. Un téléphone. Il semblait ravi.

Thorin releva sa tête et vit, en effet, son propre portable posé sur une petite table au fond de la pièce. Tout avait été donc calculé pour qu'il rentre dans ce bâtiment précisément. Mais pourquoi le faire retrouver Bard ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question.

Azog fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

* * *

Bilbo n'osait plus prendre la parole. En fait, il ne sentait même plus capable de faire n'importe quel geste.

Il avait perdu le combat, il était obligé de faire tout ce Sauron désirait au risque que son ami en paie les frais.

Il détestait cette situation.

En plus, Sauron tournait autour de lui lentement, tel un vautour, s'amusant de sa position de force.

Jusqu'à quand ce chantage injuste allait durer ? Bard allait-il être relâché un jour au moins ? Heureusement, ses enfants n'étaient pas dans l'histoire... Enfin pour l'instant.

\- Hé bien, finit par dire le dirigeant de Mordor, Je te propose que nous mettions au point ton contrat dès à présent.

Bilbo leva ses yeux vers lui, l'idée paraissant totalement le révulser.

Smaug choisit ce moment pour se montrer et l'espion eut en face de lui deux êtres totalement terrifiants qui jouaient clairement dans le camp adversaire. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'était donc alourdie et l'espion ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tension. Qu'allait-il encore arriver ?

Il remarqua ensuite que Smaug tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Une arme plus particulièrement. Un révolver qui parut familier aux yeux de Bilbo, et à raison. Il l'avait eu en sa possession durant de nombreux mois.

Bilbo se figea. Il allait laissé l'arme dans l'appartement, si Smaug l'avait en sa possession, cela ne voulait malheureusement signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Thorin était ici mais il était en mauvaise posture.

Clairement, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Bilbo aurait presque pu en pleurer de désespoir. Déjà Bard s'était fait kidnappé et maintenant c'était Thorin qui était entre les griffes des deux hommes dirigeant Mordor ? Tout prenait maintenant une tournure horriblement dramatique.

Smaug capta la panique de l'espion et il esquissa un sourire carnassier, particulièrement très heureux de produire un tel effet.

\- C'est très sympathique de ta part de m'avoir fait livré mon arme pour me la rendre. Tu n'avais pas à t'embêter autant voyons.

Bilbo se força à inspirer profondément, calmant les battements de son cœur qui avaient pris un rythme effréné. Il devait se contrôler.

Sauron échangea un regard satisfait avec son bras droit.

\- J'allais parler des termes du contrat, mais je crois que le lieu n'est pas forcément adapté... Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Bilbo sentit qu'il allait encore moins aimer la suite des événements.

* * *

Thorin fulminait de rage. Il avait pourtant réussi à maîtriser Azog, sans trop de galère qui plus est. Sauf que non. Rien ne pouvait se passer convenablement aujourd'hui. Tout finissait par foirer à un moment ou un autre. Il avait fallu qu'un second homme de main entre dans la pièce et prête main forte à Azog. C'était d'ailleurs le fils de ce dernier mais ça, Thorin l'ignorait.

Il se retrouvait comme un idiot attaché lui aussi sur une chaise, installé juste à côté de Bard qui semblait être désespéré au plus haut point. Tu parles d'une sauvetage... C'était juste une action suicidaire qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de réussite. Avant, il n'y avait que Bard qui était retenu, maintenant ils étaient trois.

Bien joué. Franchement ça avait été particulièrement intelligent. Donnons à l'ennemi l'avantage alors que le jeu était déjà en sa faveur.

Bard était d'autant plus désespéré parce qu'il avait su que ceci allait se finir de la sorte. Il connaissait Bilbo (et Smaug aussi visiblement), c'était évident qu'il allait venir. Que Thorin le suive était tout aussi logique.

Son seul espoir reposait maintenant entre les mains de Gandalf. Espérons qu'il soit d'une efficacité irréprochable et arrive juste à temps.

Smaug choisit ce moment pour se montrer et il toisa les deux hommes ligotés avant de se tourner vers Azog qui attendait des directives. Le bras droit de Sauron le congédia, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à parler à ces messieurs.

Azog hocha sa tête et quitta la pièce, emmenant avec lui son fils qui avait l'air assez content d'être libéré de ses occupations.

Smaug sourit et vint récupérer le téléphone de Thorin, secouant ensuite sa tête comme si quelque chose l'amusait mais qu'il ne voulait pas rire pour rester respectueux. Tout le monde savait pourtant qu'il ne respectait ni Thorin ni Bard... À vrai dire, Smaug ne respectait pas grand monde. Il estimait juste Sauron, cela expliquait pourquoi il restait à ses côtés et travaillait avec lui. Pour obtenir les faveurs de cet homme à l'esprit si aiguisé, il valait donc mieux avoir une certaine motivation et correspondre à toute une liste de critères assez précis. Il y avait peu de personnes rentrant dans cette liste. Smaug n'était pas l'homme le plus sociable au monde, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait des amis. Il avait des proies, des jouets, des pantins mais pas des proches. Il établissait avec ses contemporains des relations de force basées sur la manipulation et l'influence. Certaines personnes réveillaient un intérêt chez lui mais pas un sentiment d'amitié. Bilbo rentrait dans cette catégorie d'ailleurs. Le jeune espion avait quelque chose d'intriguant, cette expérience qu'il avait, malgré son jeune âge, était surprenante. Il serait sans aucun doute un atout indéniable pour Mordor. Et si Bilbo acceptait la coopération, peut être arriverait-il à recevoir le statut non pas d'ami mais d'allié. C'était une chose d'avoir réussi à retrouver cet espion, le convaincre de rester auprès d'eux et de leur jurer une fidélité éternelle ainsi qu'un dévouement sans faille en était une autre. Mais Smaug ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, il n'y existait rien qu'il ne sache pas obtenir.

Bilbo serait récitent dans un premier temps, c'était évident. Il finirait pourtant par changer d'avis. Il apprécierait même le travail qu'il effectuerait au nom de Mordor, Smaug en était persuadé. Ce jeune homme cachait au fond de lui une certaine violence qui ne demandait qu'à être nourrie. Il suffisait juste de réveiller ce potentiel et Bilbo deviendrait alors leur meilleure recrue. Smaug avait le don de repérer les futurs talents pour son équipe. Il ne s'était jusque là jamais trompé, Azog n'était pas de leur côté pour rien. C'était pour cela que Smaug n'arrivait pas à laisser Bilbo lui échapper, ce n'était pas qu'une question d'égo, ce n'était juste pas cet instinct de chasseur qui le poussait à le suivre. Non, c'était purement et simplement cet intérêt inhabituel que Smaug ressentait pour ce singulier garçon. Le bras droit de Sauron l'avait su dès le début, Bilbo avait un potentiel qu'il fallait exploiter. L'homme d'affaire était particulièrement bon aux jeu de cartes, il gardait toujours un as caché dans sa manche qu'il ressortait judicieusement pour récolter la victoire. Bilbo pouvait être cet sorte de joker pouvant renverser la partie en sa faveur. À condition de l'avoir bien éduqué auparavant bien évidemment.

Smaug sourit, appréciant d'avance tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour retourner l'esprit de cette jeune personne et de le rendre absolument docile et serviable. Le plus amusant n'était pas encore arrivé, il ne faisait qu'en savourer l'avant-goût. Tout se passait comme il en avait décidé , malgré les petites contrariétés ayant presque modifié son jeu, et les pions qu'il avait placé sur l'échiquier adoptaient une position lui convenant totalement. Encore quelques mouvements et la partie serait terminée, remportée avec brio. Le résultat allait être plus que satisfaisant.

Sauron devait être dans le même état jubilatoire, Smaug en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Quoi de mieux que de dominer ses adversaires et de se savoir imbattable ? Quelle sensation pouvait bien être plus grisante que celle ci ? Voir ses ennemis lutter jusqu'à la fin, leur laisser un mince espoir... Puis les écraser sans plus de considération une fois qu'ils ont rampé jusqu'à votre trône, du haut duquel vous les observez, méprisant.

Un jeu. Tout ceci était un jeu. Un jeu morbide mais un jeu malgré tout. Smaug adorait ça.

Il regarda une dernière fois le téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains puis le reposa à sa place initial avant de soupirer.

\- Sérieusement, tu pensais pouvoir me surprendre ?

Il se tourna vers Thorin, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait de façon si moqueuse. En réponse, le garde du corps le fusilla du regard, montrant ouvertement toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Il le détestait profondément et n'avait pas peur de le faire savoir. Ce serpent rassemblait tout ce qui crispait le garde du corps. Il n'allait donc pas se forcer à être agréable, hors de question !

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à un interlocuteur particulièrement récitent à la conversation, Smaug reprit la parole, se rapprochant par la même occasion.

\- C'était intelligent, le coup du traceur. Dommage que je m'en sois douté.

L'homme aurait alors pu se contenter d'ordonner à Bilbo de se débarrasser du téléphone, Thorin n'aurait pas imaginé avoir une longueur d'avance. Mais constater que le garde du corps était prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Bilbo avait énormément amusé Smaug. Il n'avait donc rien dit et avait laissé Thorin venir jusqu'à lui. C'était si drôle de jouer avec les espoirs des gens.

Bard ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été capturé, n'ayant pas vraiment de contact avec le monde extérieur mais en écoutant cette conversation, il pensait avoir compris quelques morceaux de l'histoire. Il en était maintenant plus que persuadé : la fourberie du bras droit de Sauron n'avait définitivement aucune limite et c'était particulièrement visible à l'heure actuelle. Il valait mieux stopper cet homme avant que sa folie ne dégénère et n'enflamme tout sur son passage par la même occasion. Sauf que, vu l'état actuel des choses, Bard ne pouvait malheureusement par faire grand chose. Et c'était terriblement frustrant. Il avait l'impression de voir la fin du monde se dérouler sous ses yeux, de savoir qu'il pouvait arrêter la destruction mais de ne pouvoir bouger. Ce sentiment d'inutilité totale était purement atroce.

Thorin jetait toujours des éclairs à Smaug via ses yeux devenus perçants. Il ne se démontait pas malgré la situation qui ne le mettait clairement pas sous son meilleur jour. Il semblait prêt à arracher ses liens tellement ses poings étaient serrés. Il n'y avait évidemment aucun moyen qu'il n'y parvienne mais la détermination présente dans son regard pouvait convaincre n'importe qui que, si, il en était capable.

Smaug finit par sourire une fois qu'il fut planté devant ses deux prisonniers, ravi d'avoir trouvé les deux faiblesses de ce jeune espion qui allait lui appartenir. Bard et Thorin n'auraient pas d'autre utilité dans son plan génialissime. Malheureusement pour eux. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. C'était d'ailleurs probablement pour cela que Smaug trouvait la situation d'autant plus amusante.

\- Enfin... J'ai malgré tout une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

L'enthousiasme soudain de l'homme ne rassura pas vraiment Thorin. En fait il commença même à s'inquiéter.

Smaug lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, comme si l'autre pouvait faire quoique ce soit... C'était vraiment ridicule. Il sortit de la pièce.

Bard et Thorin profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour s'échanger un regard. Celui de Thorin dériva ensuite vers le sol et Bard fronça ses sourcils, l'imitant. C'était comme une indication muette que lui donnait le garde du corps.

Thorin bougea son pied gauche, laissant à découvert une partie de sa cheville. Bard ne comprit pas de suite puis il remarqua la présence d'une lame. Il releva ensuite ses yeux vers Thorin et hocha sa tête. Il avait compris le message. Finalement cette technique pouvait se révéler utile. Heureusement que Thorin était un plus grand fan de film d'action que Bard. Bard ne critiquerait plus jamais les protagonistes ou la logique scénaristique de ces genres de film. Promis.

\- Regarde qui je te ramène ! J'espère que tu es heureux, annonça Smaug en revenant, accompagné cette fois.

Sauron se tenait un peu en retrait mais Thorin le remarqua à peine, simplement parce que Smaug avait fait entré Bilbo, le tenant par l'épaule.

À nouveau, ce fut comme si le temps se figeait. 

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour notre douzième semaine de chapitre (déjà ?!) Alors j'ai plein de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui mais je vais mettrai plutôt mon long pavé à la fin ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre !  
  
ririte : Je t'avouerai que j'ai beaucoup travaillé l'atmosphère alors je suis contente ! Oh merci ! Thorin prévoit tout aha ! Électrique ? Naan. Merci à toi de me commenter à chaque fois c'est exceptionnel ! J'ai écouté la musique je l'ai bien aimé ! **

**Suggestions musicales : **  
**\- Human/ Rag'n'Bone Man**  
 **\- It was always you/Maroon 5**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Thorin et Bilbo retinrent leur respiration. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, toute leur communication passait par leur regard. Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent. Ils se reprochèrent d'abord mutuellement d'avoir pris un risque fou avant de se montrer désolés et d'essayer de se rassurer l'un l'autre que les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger. Leur échange visuel était tellement intense que Bard se sentit presque gêné. Leur relation avait tant évolué que cela depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était renseigné ? Le pire était que ni Bilbo ni Thorin ne se rendait compte de leur propre comportement. Cela sautait aux yeux de tout de le monde, sauf aux principaux concernés. Que c'était étrange. Comment pouvaient-ils être si aveugles ? Peut être qu'ils s'en rendaient compte mais qu'ils pensaient que tout était parfaitement normal ? Allez savoir.

Bilbo se tourna ensuite vers Bard, qui avait presque commencé à se sentir oublié, et il parut particulièrement triste tout d'un coup. Comme si une soudaine culpabilité s'abattait sur ses épaules. Il regrettait de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Bard tenta un léger sourire pour apaiser ses chimères. Il allait bien et, finalement, la situation n'était plus si catastrophique que cela. Bilbo ne pouvait pas s'en douter mais Bard avait maintenant un moyen de s'en sortir, grâce à Thorin. Il devait juste récupérer discrètement la lame pour se détacher et délivrer ensuite Thorin.

L'air calme de son ami apaisa un peu Bilbo. Il hocha alors sa tête. Se laisser aller au désespoir n'avait aucune utilité.

Smaug feignit d'être ému par la scène se jouant sous ses yeux et posa une main sur son cœur, comme s'il pouvait réellement être touché. Comme s'il pouvait avoir d'autres sentiments que le mépris. N'y avait-il donc aucune trace de bonté chez cet homme ? Il fallait bien croire que non.

Il tapa dans ses mains pour devenir à nouveau le centre de l'attention. Cela fut assez efficace, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il en fut d'ailleurs particulièrement satisfait, il aimait faire des interventions remarquées.

\- Bien, la pause est finie ! Retournons à notre sujet principal si vous le voulez bien !

Il retrouva Sauron qui observait tout de loin et ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire entendu. Sauron sortit un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille imprimée soigneusement pliée. Bilbo devina directement qu'il s'agissait de son fameux contrat. Il déglutit quelque peu. Était-il vraiment obligé de le signer devant ses amis, comme si l'humiliation n'était pas assez grande ? Elle ne l'était pas visiblement.

Smaug prit une nouvelle fois l'espion par les épaules et le guida jusqu'à la petite table, histoire que son petit protégé soit confortablement installé et ne lise pas les clauses du contrat en étant débout. C'était prévenant de sa part n'est ce pas ?

Bilbo se retrouva donc également sur une chaise, étant ironiquement le seul qui n'était pas attaché. Du moins par des liens physiques. Parce qu'il n'était pas réellement libre d'agir comme il le désirait non plus.

Métaphoriquement, sa volonté était liée par le chantage et les manigances de Smaug. Alors qui, de Bilbo, de Bard ou de Thorin était le moins prisonnier au final ? La question pouvait se poser.

L'espion récupéra le stylo et on posa devant lui la feuille qui scellerait probablement tout son avenir. Bilbo commença à lire toutes les clauses les unes après les autres, un vieux réflexe qu'il n'avait jamais perdu. Smaug sourit en voyant son comportement et il croisa ses bras.

\- Tu as raison, tu sauras au moins dans quoi tu t'engages. Prends ton temps je t'en prie, nous ne sommes pas pressés n'est ce pas ?

Ayant prononcé la fin de sa phrase, Smaug se tourna vers Sauron qui hocha sa tête, un éclat cruel allumant ses pupilles sombres.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, confirma-t-il.

Il était malgré tout sous-entendu que Bilbo avait intérêt à ne pas trop traîner. Smaug et Sauron n'adoptaient l'attitude de personnes prête à patienter durant une durée indéterminée. En fait, ils étaient plus du genre à presser l'espion de manière implicite afin de le mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Inutile de préciser que c'était une méthode très efficace, qui marchait particulièrement bien sur Bilbo.

Il allait signer un contrat qui ne l'avantageait en rien, c'était pratiquement sûr. En tout cas, l'espion avait commencé à lire quelques termes et aucun d'entre eux ne lui apportait quelque chose de positif. Ah tiens, si, celui d'après évoquait la protection qu'on lui offrirait en échange de bons et loyaux services. Que c'était attentionné et prévoyant de la part du dirigeant de Mordor.

Donc, non seulement il allait s'engager dans quelque chose qu'il regrettait amèrement mais, en plus, il avait non loin de lui ses deux amis. Il avait l'impression de les trahir et c'était tout simplement affreux. Il pouvait presque sentir les regards réprobateurs de Thorin et Bard. En réalité, ces deux là paraissaient plus inquiets que moralisateurs, ils appréhendaient le déroulement des prochaines minutes. Ils auraient bien empêché leur camarade de faire la plus grande connerie de sa vie mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient lui arracher le stylo des mains non plus...

Bard observa tour à tour Smaug puis Sauron. Les deux hommes étaient concentrés sur Bilbo, le fixant tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer le document de sa signature. Le moment semblait alors parfait. On ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Il échangea un regard avec Thorin, celui-ci comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et, pour lui montrer qu'il approuvait son idée, il rapprocha discrètement son pied gauche des mains de son compagnon de fortune. Bard ne quitta pas des yeux ses kidnappeurs, ne voulant pas se faire prendre et il récupéra agilement la lame, qu'il cala par la suite dans son dos, à l'abri de la vue des deux serpents. Avec un talent digne d'un joueur de poker, il se para d'un masque de neutralité, ne laissant présager à personne ce qu'il comptait accomplir dans un futur particulièrement proche.

Bilbo inspira profondément et il déboucha la stylo. À quoi bon retarder l'échéance après tout ? Il était condamné d'avance. Le sourire de Smaug s'étira davantage, arrachant inévitablement un frisson à l'espion. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas à tendance cardiaque sinon il serait déjà mort d'angoisse une bonne dizaine de fois. Minimum.

Il finit malgré tout par signer le contrat, regrettant son geste au moment même où il l'effectuait. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il ?

\- Parfait ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite, annonça Smaug. Félicitations, tu es maintenant l'un des nôtres !

Génial. Que c'était enthousiasmant.

Il récupéra le document et le rangea dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Cela aurait été dommage de perdre ce précieux papier n'est-il pas ?

Il invita Bilbo à se lever et le plaça bien en face de ses deux congénères ligotés. Bilbo eut du mal à comprendre, que voulait-on de lui maintenant ? Quel rôle morbide Smaug voulait-il qu'il joue ?

Il évita de croiser le regard de Thorin, de peur que ses résolutions flanchent et qu'il cède misérablement.

Smaug était toujours à ses côtés et Sauron s'était agilement déplacé pour se mettre derrière lui, à un mètre même pas. Bilbo était tout bonnement encerclé. Cela ne présageait malheureusement rien de bon. D'autant plus que Smaug avait sorti son arme à feu, jouant quelque peu avec.

\- Ta formation commence dès maintenant.

Bilbo fronça ses sourcils et se tourna légèrement vers le bras droit de Sauron. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance tendue, le temps était suspendu, comme si chacun attendait la suite des événements.

Smaug sourit et commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Tu es dorénavant de notre côté, le plus évident est donc que tu coupes tous liens avec ton ancienne vie. Purement logique n'est-ce pas ?

La discussion prenait une tournure dangereuse. L'expression « couper les liens » était toujours une phrase métaphorique ou fallait-il la prendre au pied de la lettre pour la comprendre ? Bilbo avait peur de savoir la réponse. Et il eut d'ailleurs raison de craindre les intentions malsaines de Smaug.

Ce dernier n'avait au final jamais d'idées nettes, n'est-ce pas ? Il se racla la gorge, prit une voix très solennelle et déclara :

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer la naissance d'un nouveau Bilbo parmi nous. Nous profitons de cette occasion pour commémorer le décès de l'ancien, puisse son esprit reposer en paix.

L'air de Smaug se fit plus menaçant et il pointa tour à tour Bard et Thorin grâce à son révolver. Bilbo sût à ce moment là que Smaug était mortellement sérieux et ne se prenait pas pour un poète en utilisant des métaphores quand il parlait de briser les ponts. Il fallait définitivement prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre.

\- Et quand je parle de la mort de l'ancien... Je veux évidemment dire que notre nouvelle recrue a tout intérêt à faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait la rattacher à son passé...

L'homme lança ensuite un regard appuyé en direction de Bilbo, laissant de côté les deux prisonniers.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas ?

La gorge de l'espion devint subitement sèche. Malheureusement oui, il saisissait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Smaug voulait qu'il se sépare de sa seule faiblesse, ses amis. Et la séparation en question ne serait pas particulièrement amicale. Elle allait être douloureuse et violente.

Bard et Thorin, qui n'étaient pas les plus bêtes, comprirent également le message de Smaug et ils surent quel terrible sort leur était réservé. Cela n'était pas vraiment une perspective très joyeuse.

\- Alors dis moi...

Le sourire de Smaug s'agrandissait à vue d'oeil tandis qu'il parlait. Il prononçait lentement chaque mot, comme pour apprécier davantage l'expression du jeune espion qui se décomposait étape par étape. Le bras droit de Sauron posa d'une fausse manière amicale sa main sur l'avant-bras de Bilbo avant de reprendre la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspens.

\- Duquel veux-tu te débarrasser en premier ?

Bilbo se figea. On ne lui demandait quand même pas cela, si ? Il se retint de déglutir de nouveau. Non. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Quel personnage inhumain Smaug pouvait-il être pour lui ordonner de tuer ses amis de sang froid ? Pire encore, on lui demandait de choisir sa première victime.

Bilbo s'en sentait incapable. Il en avait des choses en pensant qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à les accomplir mais là c'était bien au dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas la force mentale pour une telle trahison. Quand bien même il se déciderait à prendre l'arme pour commettre l'irréparable -ce qui était déjà inconcevable en soit-, il ne pourrait pas affronter l'incompréhension dans le regard de ses amis. Il ne pourrait pas constater leur déception grandissante. Il ne pourrait regarder leurs vies s'éteindre. Plus qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Comment Smaug pouvait-il croire que Bilbo serait prêt à accomplir un tel geste ?

Les deux personnes en face de lui n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Il y avait Bard, son mentor, celui qui lui avait tout appris, son ami et son confident, celui qui l'avait soutenu et accompagné tout le long de son parcours. Quelqu'un qui lui avait permis d'être celui qu'il était aujourd'hui et qui lui était donc indispensable. Et il y avait Thorin. Thorin qui... Qui quoi ? Pourquoi le garde du corps était-il si important pour Bilbo ? Après cette colocation quelque peu forcée, l'espion avait du mal à s'imaginer ses journées sans la routine qu'il avait mis en place avec Thorin. Cette perspective créait en lui une sorte de vide inexplicable.

L'espion en était donc persuadé, il ne saurait pas choisir entre Thorin et Bard et sa seule volonté était de les épargner tous les deux. Il serra ses dents.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que si je me tenais tranquille mes amis seraient sains et saufs.

Smaug feignit l'innocence et se tourna vers Sauron.

\- J'ai dit ça moi ?

Sauron rentra dans le jeu de son allié et secoua sa tête.

\- Absolument pas.

Smaug eut un air satisfait et particulièrement victorieux. Il regarda Bilbo, semblant vouloir dire « Tu vois, tu as juste une imagination un peu trop débordante ». L'espion ne pût s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un regard noir, révulsé par ce comportement tout bonnement ignoble. Smaug avait manigancé tout ceci, il avait donné de fausses espérances et retournait tout en sa faveur après coup. Révoltant.

\- Je refuse.

Smaug leva un sourcil, surpris par cette subite poussée d'assurance de la part de l'espion qui s'était pourtant fait tout petit jusqu'ici.

\- Ah tu refuses ?

Il secoua sa tête et soupira.

\- L'insouciance de la jeunesse...

Il regarda brièvement Sauron qui n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir puis il haussa ses épaules, montrant, qu'au fond, cela lui apportait peu.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave je suppose.

Ce manque de réaction était louche. La colère aurait été bien plus adaptée au vu des circonstances.

D'un coup, Smaug retrouva son large sourire cruel et le cœur de Bilbo fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Je peux te montrer l'exemple et choisir le premier pour toi.

Bilbo comprit directement l'insinuation. ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son « Non » déchirant s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Le coup de feu était déjà parti avant même qu'il n'ait pu lever la main.

L'espion pâlit brutalement. Il crut qu'il allait mourir tellement la douleur intérieure qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Ce n'était pas physique mais c'était au final bien pire que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir.

Smaug avait visé Thorin directement sans plus de réflexion, comme s'il avait fait d'avance son choix. Il avait tiré avec vivacité, sans s'accorder une pause. Bilbo n'avait pas pu le contrer. Et Thorin s'était pris la balle.

La cauchemar que Bilbo avait fait tant de fois avait fini par se réaliser. Et la réalité était encore plus insupportable. Le bruit de la détonation résonnait encore et encore dans son esprit telle une boucle infernale.

La suite des événements lui parut plus flou. Il ne sût pas vraiment comment mais il finit par se jeter sur Smaug afin de lui arracher le révolver. Bilbo était-il poussé par la rage ou la folie ? La question pouvait se poser. Dans tous les cas, Smaug venait de perdre le contrôle et il était maintenant au corps à corps avec l'espion.

Sauron voulut aider son bras droit mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention de Bard. Bard avait profité d'être celui un peu oublié pour détacher ses liens et, devenu libre, il avait réquisitionné Sauron afin de l'empêcher de nuire.

Tout se succéda rapidement.

Bard avait immobilisé avec brio Sauron -même s'il s'était reçu quelques coups-, Bilbo était toujours contre Sauron quand quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce. Un homme grand, élancé, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il était seul mais les bruits de pas lointains dans les couloirs indiquait que des renforts arrivaient. Smaug se dégagea donc et s'enfuit avant de se faire prendre, disparaissant sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Sauron n'eut pas cette chance et se fit maitrisé sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire.

Il jura contre l'inefficacité d'Azog qui aurait dû le prévenir de cette intrusion. Ce dernier aurait pu en effet le faire s'il ne s'était pas lui même fait immobilisé par les hommes envoyés par Gandalf et Galadriel.

Bilbo s'était à peine rendu compte de toute cette agitation, il était directement allé au pied de Thorin, qui était toujours assis et attaché et qui était clairement mal au point. Il posa ses deux mains contre les joues du garde du corps, voulant à tout prix le garder en contact avec la réalité.

\- Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

Il avait murmuré ces mots sans s'en apercevoir. En fait c'était comme s'il n'entendait plus rien, même pas le son de sa propre voix. Il ne vit pas non plus Bard détacher les liens de Thorin. Il sentit juste le corps de ce dernier s'affaler sur lui et Bilbo paniqua quand il constata que l'autre était inconscient.

\- Non non non non, répéta-t-il tel une supplique.

Il essaya en premier temps de le réveiller, sans succè se sentit impuissant. Le sang de Thorin tâchait progressivement le sol et les vêtements de l'espion.

Vision d'horreur.

On lui retira Thorin des bras sans qu'il ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment. C'était comme si le garde du corps venait de s'évaporer. Quand Bilbo releva ses yeux, il croisa un regard amical qu'il reconnut vaguement. Il avait déjà vu cet homme il y a très longtemps, à ses débuts, lors de sa formation. Cela remontait à loin dans ses souvenirs mais il se rappela que c'était un ami de Gandalf. L'homme donna son prénom, Elrond, et lui demanda s'il se souvenait de lui. Bilbo hocha sa tête, n'ayant pas la force de parler.

Elrond lui posa d'autres questions, sur son état, tentant probablement de voir ses séquelles physiques et psychologiques. Bilbo demeurait muet, se contentant de répondre grâce à des mouvements de menton. Il ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qu'il faisait était mécanique. Il était en plein traumatisme et en plein cauchemar. Il avait pourtant vécu des choses peu agréables mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, avec cette impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place de la poitrine.

Elrond continuait son interrogatoire mais Bilbo ne l'écoutait plus, ses pensées dérivèrent et il perdit le fil de la conversation.

Il regarda fixement ses mains teintées de rouge. Sa vue se brouilla sans explication. Il ne réalisa qu'après coup que c'était parce qu'il pleurait. Les larmes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire et il ne tenta pas non plus de les stopper. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit.

C'était un cauchemar.

Bard apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision. Bilbo réussit à avoir une pensée cohérente, se demandant où il avait bien pu partir pendant qu'Elrond le questionnait. Il comprit ensuite que Bard avait probablement été celui ayant emmené Thorin. Comme quoi, il avait conservé une certaine matière grise malgré tout. Bard prit ensuite la parole, le sortant de sa transe.

\- Sauron a été arrêté. Il ne pourra pas échapper au tribunal.

Il tenta de sourire à Bilbo et s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il n'avait jamais vu l'espion dans cet état, totalement sous le choc. Lentement, il l'incita à se lever et le soutint par pure précaution. Il remercia Elrond et le congédia en lui disant qu'il pouvait maintenant se charger de Bilbo. Bard se tourna à nouveau et bien vite vers son ami, s'assurant que celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas effondré.

\- Thorin va être pris en charge, on s'occupera de lui, je te le promets.

Bilbo le regarda, ravalant son sanglot avec beaucoup de difficultés mais il hocha finalement sa tête. Il inspira profondément, retrouvant du mieux qu'il le pouvait un minimum de contrôle sur lui même.

\- Et... Et toi ? Ça va ?

Sa voix était affreusement rauque mais Bard eut la gentillesse de ne pas le souligner.

\- Oui, je m'en sors bien. Grâce à toi d'ailleurs. Tu as détourné l'attention de Smaug et cela m'a permis de m'occuper de Sauron.  
 _  
_Bilbo aurait bien souri mais il n'en n'avait pas le courage. Il se contenta d'hausser ses épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi.  
\- Pour une fois, ce n'était pas grave.

L'espion grimaça, comprenant sans mal l'insinuation. Il avait enchaîné les décisions stupides sur un laps de temps très court. Bard posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Ça ira.

Bilbo n'en était pas convaincu du tout mais il fit pourtant mine de l'être. Il hocha donc lentement sa tête.

* * *

Il régnait dans l'hôpital un silence de morts, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Bilbo avait arrêté de compter les heures d'attentes. Thorin était parti au bloc opératoire alors les infirmiers avait demandé à l'espion de patienter gentiment dans le couloir. On lui avait également donné le numéro de chambre attribué au garde du corps et Bilbo s'était donc placé non loin sur un banc. Et il attendait.

Il attendait qu'on lui donne des nouvelles. De bonnes de préférence. Mais il était tellement désespéré qu'il se contenterait de n'importe quoi même si ce n'était pas « C'est un miraculé il peut même quitter l'établissement dès maintenant. »

Il jouait donc nerveusement avec ses mains, n'ayant pas d'autres occupations. Ses mains qui étaient de nouveau propres au passage, Bilbo s'était changé avant de se montrer à l'hôpital. Il s'en serait passé tellement il était paniqué mais Bard lui avait conseillé d'aller prendre une douche, histoire de ne pas faire peur à tout le personnel. Bilbo avait donc obéi.

Thorin ayant été transféré à l'hôpital d'Isengard, Gandalf avait pris la route et il n'était pas encore arrivé. Bard était donc la seule compagnie de Bilbo. Ce n'était clairement pas le pire de la situation, Bilbo supporterait sans soucis la présence de Bard. Il serait juste très silencieux voilà tout. Il n'avait pas envie de converser.

L'espion sentait dans sa poche le téléphone du garde du corps qu'il avait fini par récupérer. Il se força à respirer. Il devait se calmer. Bard respectait le vœu de silence de Bilbo mais il gardait un œil sur lui, de peur que son protégé ne se brise soudainement. L'espion avait certes repris des couleurs et paraissait se tenir mais sa précédente crise de larmes avait été tellement marquante que Bard ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur lui.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était pratiquement 22 heures. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Thorin. Et Bilbo demeurait immobile. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Bilbo se réveilla presque en sursaut, sans avoir le souvenir de s'être endormi. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, puis reconnut les lieux et se détendit un peu.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé les yeux durant cette nuit,ni d'avoir ressenti une sensation de fatigue. Il savait juste que, vers 2h du matin, Bard dormait. Morphée avait dû profiter de son détour pour emmener Bilbo avec elle. Cela avait été soudain dans tous les cas.

L'espion avait dû s'assoupir cinq heures grand maximum et son sommeil n'avait pas été le plus réparateur possible. Il se massa le cou, la gêne qu'il ressentait lui rappelait la mauvaise position qu'il avait adopté durant des heures durant. Il s'étira, grimaça puis, voulant se débarrasser de l'inconfort au niveau de ses jambes, il se leva pour faire quelques pas.

Bard était un peu plus loin, tenant deux cafés dans ses mains et discutant avec quelqu'un que Bilbo ne connaissait pas. C'était un homme assez musclé, avec le crâne rasé mais une barbe noire plutôt imposante. Bard repéra l'espion et lui fit signe de les rejoindre, ayant un sourire compatissant face aux petits yeux que celui-ci affichait. Une fois que Bilbo fut à sa hauteur, il lui tendait un de ses gobelets.

\- Un café ? offrit-t-il

Bilbo prit le café avec joie, sentant qu'il en avait bien besoin. Il adressa un bref regard vers l'inconnu puis interrogea silencieusement Bard qui fit donc les présentations.

\- Bilbo, Dwalin. Dwalin, Bilbo.

L'information fit directement tilt dans le cerveau et il se tourna immédiatement vers Dwalin.

\- On m'avait parlé de toi.  
\- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Dwalin paraissait très peu enthousiaste si bien que Bilbo déglutit et but la suite de son café, n'osant plus rien dire. Bard soupira.

\- Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de route mais ne le traumatise pas aussi vite ! Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que vous vous connaissez.  
\- Mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à sympathiser.

Bard leva ses yeux au ciel et fit mine à Bilbo de ne pas en tenir rigueur.

\- Il est très agréable à vivre d'habitude, je te le promets.  
\- Je suis toujours là, répliqua Dwalin.  
\- Quelqu'un a parlé ?

Bilbo ne pût retenir son sourire amusé. On aurait dit deux enfants se chamaillant. Bard sourit à son tour et il désigna la chambre de Thorin.

\- Thorin a été ramené mais il se repose. Après je suppose que si tu es sage, les infirmières ne diront rien si tu t'installes auprès de lui, proposa-t-il innocemment.

L'espion eut un moment d'hésitation. Il regarda Dwalin qui lui adressa un vague signe de main.

\- Va, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Bilbo hocha donc sa tête et partit en direction de la chambre du garde du corps, ses battements de cœur s'étant nettement accéléré.

Bard et Dwalin s'échangèrent un regard puis Bard hocha sa tête bien que Dwalin n'ait formulé aucune question à voix haute.

\- Je sais, il est totalement accro.

Dwalin esquissa finalement un sourire.

* * *

Bilbo s'était donc pris une chaise qu'il avait installé à côté du lit de Thorin. Il avait ensuite attendu, s'était peut être assoupi une nouvelle fois mais n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il finit sa boisson pour passer le temps d'une part et, d'autre part, pour que la caféine contre son manque de sommeil.

Aux coups de huit heures, Thorin reprit progressivement conscience. Il était encore trop dans les vapes pour réaliser où il se situait mais il reprenait contact avec son environnement. Il entendait un bip régulier, avait de drôles de sensations au niveau de ses bras et se sentait assommé, comme s'il avait pris une trop forte dose de médicament. Une odeur de désinfectant envahit ses narines quand il inspira profondément. Tous ces indices auraient dû l'aider mais c'était comme si il n'arrivait plus à faire de liens.

Il battit des paupières, tout était blanc et il en fut un peu ébloui. Il laissa donc ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité et fit un nouvel essai quelques secondes plus tard. Il repéra finalement un visage familier, orné de petites boucles dorées. Un calme étrange l'envahit entièrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était rassuré de voir que l'espion allait bien. Il ne comprit pas au début d'où lui venait ce sentiment mais les souvenirs lui revinrent après coup. Smaug. Sauron. Bard. Bilbo. Le cou de feu. Puis le noir complet.

Bilbo ne le regardait pas, il avait laissé son regard dérivé en direction de la fenêtre, semblant pensif.

\- Bilbo ? appela alors doucement Thorin d'une voix faible

L'espion sursauta légèrement et se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il demeura un laps de temps sans réaction. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit ensuite à trembler. Thorin tendit sa main droite et Bilbo l'attrapa sans hésitation, en profitant pour rapprocher sa chaise du lit.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Thorin fronça ses sourcils. Il prit la parole pour rétorquer mais sa crédibilité était remise en cause car sa voix cassée ne lui permettrait pas de parler bien fort.

\- Faire quoi ? Tenter de te sauver la vie ?

Il essaya de se redresser un peu et grimaça, la douleur le rappelant à la triste vérité. Il resta donc allongé. Bilbo fit une drôle de tête et il se calma quand il vit que Thorin s'immobilisait. Leurs doigts se lièrent entre eux sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne paraissent le remarquer spécialement.

\- Je me suis inquiété, reprit Bilbo, Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si...

Il haussa ses épaules et secoua sa tête, chassant le mauvais souvenir qui s'était imposé dans son esprit. Thorin esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Je vais bien. Et puis, je devrais être celui doit te faire des reproches. Tu as été parfaitement inconscient.

Bilbo voulut le fusiller du regard mais il n'y parvint pas, étant bien trop heureux de voir que Thorin était en vie.

\- Pour la frousse que tu m'as fichu, je devrais te frapper. Mais vu ton état, je vais m'abstenir.

Thorin leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Que tu es aimable, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne retiens pas, dis moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Pourquoi as-tu eu si peur ?

Bilbo le regarda drôlement, Thorin ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Je vais te l'expliquer, compte sur moi, déclara finalement et soudainement le plus jeune.

Il se pencha en direction du garde du corps, hésita puis fondit sur ses lèvres. Si Bilbo avait mille questions en tête, ce ne fut pas le cas de Thorin. Il lui rendit son baiser sans réfléchir et, quand le doux échange cessa, il esquissa un petit sourire ravi.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Le visage de Bilbo rayonnait. La peur, l'inquiétude et la fatigue étaient parties au loin, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Bilbo se sentait comme vivant à nouveau.

Leurs soucis à Thorin et lui n'étaient pas complètement réglés. Smaug courait toujours dans la nature, le procès de Sauron allait bientôt se dérouler et tout le réseau de Mordor devait être démantelé. Le repos ne serait donc pas immédiat mais, à l'instant même, cela parût assez loin pour Bilbo. Assez pour qu'il puisse profiter de la joie qu'il ressentait sans se préoccuper des mésaventures de l'aventure. Thorin était en vie, c'était la seule chose à laquelle l'espion pouvait penser.

Bilbo eut un sourire éclatant, le premier depuis très longtemps.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **This is the end... Hold your breath and count to ten...Ok je sais ce n'est pas drôle ! J'essaye juste de dédramatiser comme je peux ! Cette fiction est donc finie... Pour l'instant ! Parce que oui, j'ai gardé quelques idées de côté pour une suite. Je ne promets rien mais si cette fiction plaît vraiment, pourquoi pas écrire une partie II ? Après tout, Smaug n'est pas hors d'état de nuire... Dites moi si l'idée vous plaît !  
Alors oui, cette fiction s'achève donc ici au bout de 12 chapitres... Certains diront que c'est peu et cela ne serait pas faux. J'aurais adoré écrire 20 chapitres (allez savoir pourquoi ce chiffre me tente) mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter en étant contente de ce que j'avais écris. J'ai eu peur du syndrome de la page blanche aha ! Même si je dois avouer que devoir poster toutes les semaines m'a bien boosté ! (et vos reviews également !) C'était la première fois que je postais une longue histoire, tous mes essais précédents étant des os... Mais maintenant que je sais que je peux mener un scénario à termes, ne vous inquiétez pas (ou inquiétez vous) je reviendrai ! Parce que non, je ne vous abandonne pas loin de là ! J'ai avancé l'écriture d'une fiction Sterek et j'ai commencé une Malec... Je ne me suis pas ennuyée ! J'attends l'approbation de ma beta, je vais affiner le scénario et je me remontrerai ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ma beta (c'est la Dictateuse, allez voir ce qu'elle écrit vous ne le regretterez pas !) , je me permets de la remercier ! Merci ma parabatai de me supporter après tout ce temps !  
Tant qu'on est dans les remerciements, merci à tous ceux et celles ayant commenté mes chapitres ( mention spéciale à ririte qui a défié toute ponctualité!), votre soutien m'a fait beaucoup de bien !  
Merci également à ceux qui ne commentent pas mais qui se sont intéressés à ma fiction et qui ont pris le temps de la lire !  
Je n'ai pas eu vraiment beaucoup de review mais honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir alors je suis très heureuse de celle que j'ai reçu !  
Je profite de mon long monologue pour vous demander si la longueur de mes chapitres en général vous ont convenu. Trop long ? Trop court ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je devrais faire pour m'améliorer !  
Merci en tout cas et, à très bientôt ?  
**


End file.
